Hetalia Lessons 101
by animeluver4tori
Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio the star soccer player is currently dating a boy; Al and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are playing with freshmen hearts; Ivan let Eliza escape but will that stop her? - Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1: Homeroom Monday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all thier lives?

Author's Note: As of right now this story is set to be epically long. I have 11 chapters already typed up (as of writing this) and will space them out so that there hopefully won't be any long breaks anywhere. You never can tell when writer's blocks will strike D: I'm writing this as a challenge to myself so I'm going to smash in as many characters as possible. There is going to be plot, unlike my other stories which are pretty much just smut, but the possibility of smut exists, so I'm hesitant to have it at T. Let me know if I should change it. And if (when) I finally break out a smut scene I will definitely up it to M. Note because it's going to have alot of chapters they're all hovering aroung the 1000 word mark for the actual story portion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. Otherwise just the insanity induced by Hetalia crack.

* * *

><p>Homeroom Monday: Matthew<p>

"G-good morning Ivan" My fellow sophomore Toris greeted the singular senior in our homeroom. The two lived in the same dorm hall this year. The smaller Lithuanian teenager greeted Ivan – the large terrifying Russian man – every morning out of fear I think. The one time he hadn't we all had had to endure an expanding aura of intimidation that emanated from the Russian, all while he muttered something along the lines of 'Kol' – though some claimed he had been saying 'Kill.' Regardless of which was the truth, that man was still creepy, like really, _really_ creepy.

Our dorm hall was right next to theirs, making us neighbors. My American brother disliked the giant and the two had had words, that's as far as it went though. I had escaped his noticed for the most part; there was a perk to being partially invisible. My cell phone vibrated. _Al,_ I sighed before scrolling down the message; _dude nt cool, shulda woke me up! grab my bag from my rm on ur break? i forgot it in order 2make practice._ "He's always forgetting something," I said under my breath.

"Something up Mattie?" Gilbert's face came over my shoulder to peer at the text. He descended into chuckles before sitting back in his seat.

"Good morning, I didn't realize it was that late already." Gilbert often made it to class the moment before our strict teacher locked the classroom door against tardy students.

"Ja, cause I'm awesomely early." He smirked, a look that I liked on his face.

"I thought that being late was awesome?" I turned out to talk to him and caught sight of the clock at the back of the room. There were in fact 10 more minutes before the official start of classes.

"As long as I'm doing it it's awesome." The general explanation for everything he did, but his confidence was one of his most appealing – and most annoying – traits. "What about you? That brother of yours finally let you leave without him?" He was referring to Al's lateness attempting to take my attendance record down with him.

"He can't stop me when he's asleep." I commented before the self-proclaimed Prussian went into a story about Al arriving late at soccer practice once, the first and last time. The coach was also our homeroom teacher and anyone who wasn't punctual was punished, either with detention, or in this case doing extra drills, for an hour and a half after practice.

I listened to the story I had already heard from my whiny older (by an unforgettable 2 minutes) brother. I didn't care what Gil and I talked about, I was just happy that the strange albino talked to me. Most of the other students easily forgot about me, but Gilbert had noticed me since day one. He had been in my freshmen biology course (having failed it the previous year), and now he was in my homeroom and lunch. But lunch didn't really count because he sat with the pair that rounded out the notorious 'Bad Touch Trio.'

The notoriety of course coming from the fact that the three had been in this particular boarding school system since they were in sixth grade. And while there were plenty of stories –all probably embellished by Gilbert's 'awesomeness' – they had never actually been reprimanded for any of it. Gilbert was on the school's championship soccer team and the most boisterous of the three. Francis was in the sport of hitting on girls, and a member of the 'Gourmet Cooking Club.' Antonio was also on the soccer team, and was admittedly – even by Gilbert – one of the best players on the team, but he was more than a little dense. So they all had good reasons to keep their noses clean, but that didn't stop the rumors. However listening to my red-eyed companion get to the part where the whole soccer team emerges from the showers to sit and watch Al finish up his drills, I find some of them hard to believe.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr… um…" The teacher drew a blank looking at me.

Another sigh escaped me "Williams, ma'am."

"Williams, the first bell has rung." Mrs. Berta said. My 'sorry ma'am' was quickly followed by 'sorry coach' as we turned in our seats to face the front and listen to announcements on the school's in house channel for the next 15 minutes. Thankfully Eduard – the president of the AV club – was on today and not Elizabeta. We would get to hear what the lunch menu was instead of 15 minutes of pure gossip. I still was unsure how she managed to get in front of the camera in the first place and after the last fiasco that had littered the screen and the school computers with suggestive pictures of students, I'd be surprised to see her on it again.

* * *

><p>I'm going to try and hint at the accents, but I will probably fail so feel free to give me pointers, correct use of other languages, or you know tell me to stop trying them all together, I'm open to <em><strong>constructive<strong>_ criticism. I will try to respond to all of my reviews for this story, which I have failed to do in the past…

If I could request a little of your help please? These characters do not have Canon or Fanon names, but I'm going to be including them so maybe you can make suggestions?  
>As of right now: Cuba's name will be Miguel,<br>Monaco is going to be Monica,  
>Liechtenstein – Lily,<br>Seychelles – Michelle/Shelly,  
>Vietnam – Lihn,<br>Taiwan – Mei,  
>Thailand – Aroon<br>Belgium – Bella  
>Also any suggestions for Australia, or Iceland would be great. I won't be able to use them all, but I'll take them into consideration.<p>

So now I'm sure you're dying to know all the pairs right? That's the whole point of reading the A/N? Well… I'll tell you who's got together before the story started! Plus the obvious PruCan above (because I love them together~) here goes: USUK, Spamano, PolLeit, SuFin, HunAus, Vietnam x S Korea, Ukraine x Estonia, Belgium x Monaco* and Russia x China, not in any particular order or anything.

*This _is_ a girl x girl pairing. I've never written one before so it might be a little weird, let me know. And it most likely won't get as much screen time as the yaoi pairs, kk?

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	2. Chapter 2: Period One Monday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all thier lives?

Author's Note: I'm not sure that Matthew actually said it but if he said soccer I apologize, I recently found out that they in fact do not call soccer soccer in Canada they call it football. Gomen, but um, when Alfred talks and says 'football' he _is_ referring to gridiron football, because he's an American, and while not apparent in the last chapter Matthew did grow up in Canada. So um, if I bring it up in a chapter I'll just post a little reminder, because us Americans have to be different and have weird words. I apologize, they didn't ask me what I thought on the subject though, so there's not much I can do about it…. And I used soccer in the summary, because I'm a weird American –shrugs-

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? Don't read. Otherwise just the insanity induced by Hetalia crack. Mmm I love me some hetalia crack :P

* * *

><p>Period 1 Monday: Alfred<p>

_Thank god I made it to practice;_ I thought finally relaxing in first period math. I had been almost late, which would have been bad because Kush was in a pissy mood this morning – someone must have spit in his coffee again. I looked over to the seat next to me, _and thank god Iggy's in math with me otherwise I'd be screwed, dumbass math book._ I smirked at him; we had to share a text book, seeing as how I had accidentally (on purpose) forgotten mine. Math was not his favorite subject, but we had Ludwig in our class so as long as we listened to him we would be set. Personally I wasn't half bad at math; I just didn't like to put in the effort. Ludwig – a freshy – was super smart and was in our class after testing out of freshman math.

I drew some space ships and aliens playing football in the margins next to triangle formulas. Arthur raised his hand, asking something about c and x and numbers. I wasn't paying attention to _what_ he was saying but the sound of his voice. Yeah I was turned on by his English accent, even if some of his phrases were odd, it was still hot.

I thanked god for the third time that period that I was at Hetalia Academy, and that Arthur was here too. In seventh grade Mattie found this academy and we hatched a plan to come here and go to school together, like normal siblings. My parents had split when my baby/twin brother and I were like three. I went up to Canada to visit at the end of the school year – it being a warmer time to do so, seeing as Quebec is frozen most of the year. And Mattie would come down to Pennsylvania during winter break, seeing as any place was warmer in the winter than fucking Canada. We didn't realize it would take over a year to wear our parents down and send us here. I helped out by applying for soccer, football, basketball and baseball scholarships – and getting them – and Mattie managed French and hockey scholarships.

I hadn't been looking for a girlfriend, or boyfriend, when I got here. I was on the sports teams and had to keep my grades up, plus I did want to hang out with my brother – that was the whole reason for being here after all. Arthur had had other plans though. I smiled when he turned to look at me; he scowled but blushed anyway. He was as much of a pain as everyone said he was, but last year he had reached out and I had reached back-

"Mr. Jones, what is the value of y in this triangle" the math teacher asked and I looked back up front to face his hard gray eyes.

"Y is 4 divided by the still unknown value of a." See? I'm not only great at math, but a multi-tasker too.

"How can we find out what a is?" He turned to look around the room, ignoring Ludwig's raised hand in favor of someone who had no clue what the answer could possibly be. "Laurinaitis," the poor Lithuanian at the back of the class jumped. He was probably texting Feliks.

I went back to daydreaming. What I really wanted to do was turn back to stare at Arthur, but if I did and got called on again Iggy (Arthur's pet name that I was _never_ allowed to call him) would no doubt give me hell for causing a spectacle. Which I still don't understand how something like looking at each other was a 'spectacle' but whatever; I wanted to go out this weekend so I would behave, for now.

Class dragged on and I wondered why the hell we needed to know how to find all values in a triangle. "Alright, use the last 10 minutes of class to work on your homework, it's due tomorrow." As Ludwig sighed and turned to us Iggy bombarded him with a ton of questions. I wasn't sure why he was so bad at math, but that small imperfection made him cuter.

Ludwig looked a little battered though. "Hey Artie, let him answer one question before you ask another. You okay there Ludwig?"

"Ja, ja I'm fine, just tired." He rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah man, didn't get enough sleep because of some hot chick." I teased the stoic German.

"Not exactly," was his only response. That more than anything spoke volumes of how tired the usually tense teen was. Generally any comment like that he just ignores being said.

"You're health can be affected if you don't get enough sleep." Arthur reprimanded him.

"I know, but I just couldn't sleep last night. Between that verdamnt Italian and that scheisse of a bruder, I couldn't seem to relax." He looked down at the open text book like it was going to jump up at him "those two are going to send me to an early grave." I thought it was a little melodramatic, and then I remembered who his brother was: Gilbert, on my soccer team and one of the notorious 'Bad Touch Trio.'

"You're probably right dude." I told him clapping him on the back and proceeding to laugh at his unfortunate situation.

"You damn wanker, can't you see he's upset!" Arthur smacked me in the back of the head, his thick eyebrows scrunched together in the middle. _Man he's cute when he's angry,_ which is good because he's angry 80% of the time.

"That's what makes it hilarious dude!" That's when the teacher walked up to us.

"Arthur keep your voice down, and watch your language. Alfred stop laughing so loud. And Ludwig, hang on until your next class, I don't want to have to deal with you." Our math teacher was kind of a prick, but most of the teachers here were.

* * *

><p>Verdamt – Damn – German<br>Scheisse – Shit – German  
>Bruder – Brother – German<p>

Freshy – is just an abbrv for freshman that I imagine Alfred would say, in case you were wondering

* * *

><p>AN: Yay Chappy 2! Okay so, this story is going to kind of run like a soap opera in that some days are going to take forever and then some to get through, and some will just be brushed over like a 'three days later' sort of thing. I'm going to try and update once a week ish, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, are my target days for updates.

If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	3. Chapter 3: Period Two Monday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all their lives?

Author's Note: This is just a little GerIta for your enjoyment. It is still just the first day, and I realize that it's moving really slowly, so I'm going to be updating on Wednesdays as well because now I have past chapter 20 written. So yay~ It will in fact be getting more into the storyline I promise, but this is kind of setting the stage. I hope you'll stick around for the whole thing! Happy reading~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. Otherwise just the insanity induced by Hetalia crack.

* * *

><p>Period 2 Monday: Feliciano<p>

"Ve~ what's wrong Doitsu?" Second period was my favorite class, Ludwig was in it and it was art. It didn't get any better! But Ludwig was less then unhappy today. Ludwig wasn't a happy person in general, but today still seemed like a bad day for him.

"Stop using that nickname Feliciano." I looked at him with horror, he always yells at me for the nickname not a subdued telling, and he didn't call me Feli.

"Rudwig-san, prease terus what is wrong." Kiku sat at the easel next to him.

"Just, not enough sleep und all." My hand made its way for his forehead.

"Ve~ you can't get sick, it's only the third week of the semester!" He slapped it away but didn't proceed to say anything about personal space, like he was apt to do.

"I'm just tired Feliciano. It's no big deal." The teacher, who was a little crazy, skipped into the room.

"I know I alleged that we were going to labor on still-lives today, but I determined I'd astonish you with an intriguing proposition instead." _Why does she use such big words?_ "Pupils count off in 2s!" _Oh no! I won't be in Doitsu's group!_ I noticed when Kiku called out a one, then Ludwig a two, making me a one. _Even worse he's all by himself!_ It's so mean to have everyone call off numbers, why couldn't we just choose our own groups?

"Perfect! Ones revolve to your left, and twos rotate to your right." I smiled broadly when I turned to look at Ludwig. He did not, but that's okay because he didn't feel good today. "Become acquainted with that individual; they are your designated collaborator for the entirety of the semester.

"This will be so easy, right Ludwig?"

"Ja, I suppose so Feli." _Yay! He called me Feli, _it always makes me so happy. I loved being with Ludwig since sixth grade, any reason was a good reason to spend time with him.

"Um, ko-konichiwa V-vash-san" Kiku said to his partner.

"Speak up Kiku!" He yelled back. Poor Kiku hadn't been lucky enough to be paired with Amelia, or Florence, or rather anyone other than the gun obsessed Swiss. I still didn't understand why the second year was in Drawing II. It's not that Drawing I wasn't offered at the high school level, but generally it was taken as an eighth grader. Of course Ludwig was only taking drawing so he could be an engineer, of some kind. I always forgot which kind; there were a lot of them, maybe a drawing engineer? Or like an architect person? He'd be really good at that, he liked looking at houses, and drew really straight lines without a ruler or anything.

"Feli!" I focused back on him with a small 've?' escaping my lips. "You didn't hear a word Miss Martin said, did you?"

I thought for a moment "Nope~" I lifted my hand towards him, he sighed heavily.

"Für die Liebe – Feli you have to pay attention, our project for this week is to draw each other. We have to have at least five, decent portraits done this week. The closer we get to ten the more credit she can award us for this assignment. We can work on it in class, but she thinks that we'll have to work on it outside of class too. It's just a head shot this time but it sounds like we're going to be partnered up on a lot of assignments from now on."

"Um, Martin-sensei, may I have different partner, prease?"Kiku called out to the teacher.

"Why Kiku?" Vash and Miss Martin asked him.

"Because, um, I am not very good and I do not want to bring your grade down Vash-san." The teacher just laughed.

"Nonsense Kiku dear, do your finest. But um, I've observed that your illustrations are a bit dramatized, almost cartoon in appearance, I'd appreciate it if you would endeavor further to make them increasingly human looking." Her smile was bizarrely bigger than my own.

"H-hai sensei" Kiku hung his head, and I really did feel bad for him. _Maybe I'll make pasta to cheer up Doitsu and Kiku. Ve~ that should make them feel better! _

"D-Ludwig, do you and Kiku want to come to my room tonight and make pasta?" I should have been paying more attention to Doitsu, I interrupted him, and that always makes him mad.

But he didn't get mad this time; he just gave me a look that was tired and frustrated. "Feli, I'm only saying this one more time; I don't want to do anything this evening, I think I'm going to go to bed early und try to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow ja?"

"Those portraits aren't going to sketch themselves apprentices!" There were grunts and sighs as partners made plans on whom were going to be sketched first and what faces they were going to make when the teacher clapped her hands. "And well, you're all of the age to heed yourselves correct? I'm obliged to depart, as such regard this as a study period, in addition to the remainder of the week as well. If you um require assistance or criticism or something inquire it of your fellow students. Ta ta for now!" And with that she was gone.

"Is she allowed to do that?" An Asian student asked from across the room.

"Not according to the handbook," Ludwig replied, I had a theory that he had the whole thing memorized, but I had never asked him. Usually I forgot to ask after he answered the question that needed to be answered in the beginning. "Let's get started ja Feli?"

"Why don't you let me sketch you first so that you can rest? Tomorrow when you feel better you can work on some of mine!" My lips split into a large smile. _I can still try and cheer him out even without pasta!_

A grunt escaped him "That's sounds like a wunderbar idea." His lips lifted delicately at the edges, and the stress that had been marking his face since coming into the room lessened. My heart fluttered and I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Okay, turn your chair towards me, and I'll do the rest!"

"KIKU! You have to speak up!" Vash yelled at the small Japanese teen.

"G-GOMEN VASH SAN! Um, I just thought one of us should sketch today and the other tomorrow."

"Hey, um, Vash, Kiku is right next to you, you needn't shout at him." Ludwig turned to the two, so that he was facing away from me. His hair was so blonde it almost looked white but it still held that golden tinge. I had gotten a lot of time to stare at the back of his head in classes. He yelled at me a lot, but I did a lot of stupid things. Regardless he always defended me. _But you're not that special, he defends all his friends,_ like he was doing with Kiku right now. I pouted a little, and what did it matter if I did? He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Oh, sorry Kiku, I didn't realize I had gotten so loud. And hey Ludwig thanks for looking out for Lily the other day."

"Ah, ja, no problem, just don't bring it up in front of Gilbert, he was very sorry. He didn't mean to scare her; he just has that kind of personality."

"Don't worry about it." The Swiss glanced back to Kiku who was still shaking slightly. All of his supplies were set up and he was ready to start sketching. The rest of the class had descended into idle chatter. Some students were goofing off and just talking, or playing games on their phones, but most were working.

"Ve~ isn't Vash a cousin of yours Ludwig?" I asked as he settled in. I started with the outline of his head, the sharp planes of his face, his strong jaw and stubborn chin.

"Ja, second cousin," he answered, and I just made a noise of acknowledgement. I was lost in drawing him, though I could do it from memory. I began on his nose, straight and long. Maybe I was taking this to an unhealthy obsession, but I had been falling for the stoic German for a few years now, and he never looked my way; at least not in the way that I wanted. His ice blue eyes were always guarded never letting anything get passed that point. But the lines around his eyes already bespoke extreme worry and stress, and I wished that I could erase or ease some of it. Ludwig was mostly a mystery to me, but I could still tell something else besides not enough sleep was bothering him. I just didn't know what it was.

_Let me in Ludwig,_ I thought looking over my sketch to see him. He was lost in thought as well. I hoped he was thinking about me.

* * *

><p>AN: I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. In this chapter Lily is Liechtenstein, just fyi. And now you know that there will also be GerIta, because I love them so~

If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	4. Chapter 4: Period Three Monday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all thier lives?

A/N: Sorry it's later tonight then planned, I went to the beach so I lost track of time. But I still made it for Wednesday :D

Michelle aka Shelly, is Seychelles kk?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. Otherwise just the insanity induced by Hetalia crack. :D

* * *

><p>Period 3 Monday: Francis<p>

"Shelly, what can I do to win your heart mademoiselle?" I asked the picture of her on my phone. _I have tried all my techniques and none have worked on her, worse she's befriended that damn Brit! _A dramatic sigh deflated me.

"Still swooning for that chica amigo?" Antonio sat next to me. "Weren't you going to go to the kitchen and make your lunch?" Having access to the school kitchen at all hours of the day was a perk of being an award winning member of the Gourmet Cooking Club.

"Oui, but I do not feel like it now. She denied me, again!" I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and pretended to dab at my eyes.

"Francis is everything all right?" A sweet looking red head asked me, she was accompanied by a brunet I was pretty sure I had banged freshman year.

"Non, ze lady of my heart is denying me." My locks twirled as I turned my head, depressed.

"I find that extremely hard to believe." The brunet stated. I was trying to make out if she was a broken heart, or a satisfied customer. It was hard to tell sometimes.

"Sí, he does too that is why he's so torn up."

"I can tell," the red head knelt next to my desk, "Is there, um, anything I can do." She bit her lip, blinked her eyes, sent all the appropriate signals to get my blood pumping, "Maybe get your mind off this girl?" Yes, she was asking for something that less than a week ago I probably would have given her without a second thought. But I really did want to date Michelle, Shelly to her friends – which I hoped to be very soon. Take her some place nice, wine 'n' dine her as they say. However those innocent grey eyes were begging. And a man has needs, especially me, I have lots of needs. She could at least take the edge off…

The door opened and Shelly walked up to the teacher. "Mon dieu, it's a sign." I watched as her hips swayed ever so slightly. She wore a fashionable blue shirt under the mandatory sweater vest. It was dress-length, and hugged her in all the places I was desperate to touch. Today she had leggings on – against school policy – but you could still see sun-kissed skin as calves travel to a sandal with the slightest of heels. Her mahogany hair was pulled into those long pigtails, red bows holding them there. Such beauty and excellence, she truly had captured my heart. I still hadn't figured out exactly how or why, but that was unimportant, this is l'amour.

She leaned over a book or paper and I admired her ass unabashedly. Oh I wanted her badly, very badly. She straightened, and some part of my brain finally registered that the girl still kneeling next to me had started talking again at some point. Shelly thanked the teacher and began to leave but made an abrupt stop when I appeared in front of her "Mademoiselle Michelle, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me zis weekend. I was thinking a movie at ze cinema perhaps?" A skillful eyebrow rose as I bent to kiss her hand.

Which disappeared before my lips ever graced it, "Pass. I'm busy this weekend," she walked out of the room. I stood bewildered, shocked, and above all dismayed. Never has anyone _ever _passed up my charm, I had even managed to bed lesbians. My mouth hung open and I stared unseeing at the door that had just slammed in my face. I think my heart might have even ceased to beat.

Then a ray of hope, the door reopened. But it was just Vash, the Swiss that had almost blown my head off when I cast my eye towards a certain lily. "Get out of my way Francis," He said menacingly so I sidestepped his path.

"That was harsh, but are you just going to stand there like a fool." The brunet commented – she was just not nice.

"Are you a broken heart or a satisfied customer?" I had to know now and make sure that her cruelty was just her and not because of the love I had shared with her.

"Satisfied customer, otherwise I wouldn't be letting my bestie here proposition you." Her thumb pointed over to the red head.

"Good. Have I lost my touch?" Antonio would tell me the truth so he was the one I was asking. Red is the one who answered.

"Not at all, and if you were looking for a date this weekend I would be more than happy to go with you Francis." She batted her long eyelashes at me. I did not want to date her. Her I would love and leave, she had not captured my attention like Michelle had. Admittedly I didn't always like to work for my lays, I preferred the red-head to Shelly, but there was something more to Shelly. Maybe I had just romanticized her after meeting her sixth grader self, then having little contact with her until last year. Maybe that was it…

"Mademoiselle you do not want to be a fall-back do you? Taking another's place as though you have no worth? You are a strong and capable angel of beauty; allow me to make an offer just for you?" I took her hand and kissed it, she blushed. "Are you free tomorrow evening? I would love to have a partner to dine with." I kissed her hand again, wiggling my finely manicured eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

She giggled, "I'd love to have dinner with you Francis." My lips suggested that I was not only pleased with her answer, but couldn't wait for tomorrow night when I could sit across from her and stare into those stormy eyes. No one could tell that the words left a bad taste in my mouth and a hollow feeling in my chest.

* * *

><p>Chica - Girl - Spanish<br>Amigo - Friend (M) - Spanish  
>Oui - Yes - French<br>Sí - Yes - Spanish  
>Non - no - French<br>Mon dieu - My god - French  
>L'amour - Love - French<br>Mademoiselle - Miss - French  
>Bestie - abbrv of best friend - American (-shrugs- it seemed appropriate at the time, I don't know why)<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. I realize that this may seem a little over the top, but this is France we're talking about here, and I honestly believe that this is how he thinks – in theatrics that is. I have to say this part was a little fun to write. But damn you Seychelles how can you deny the country of love?

If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	5. Chapter 5: Period Four & Five Monday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all their lives?

Author's note: So this chapter is actually period four & five because they were both under 1000 words, and I've been able to dedicate a lot of time to this work thanks to insomnia, so I have… a lot of chapters ready~ Um necessary to know for the chapter are a few names: Mei is Taiwan (is a fanon name I found on the hetalia archives site), Yong Soo is S Korea (fanon), Lihn is Vietnam (there wasn't a fanon or canon, so I just picked a Vietnamese name from a website, feel free to offer a better one =D ), and Aroon is Thailand (same deal as Vietnam.) And just a reminder for any American readers, football means 'soccer', unless America says it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. Otherwise just the insanity induced by Hetalia crack, which you need to include in a healthy diet.

* * *

><p>Period 4 Monday: Lovino<p>

"Antonio, get your fucking hands off of me." I grumbled under my breath without looking at him.

"But why Lovi?" He whispered back, not that it really mattered; we were watching a movie on different types of forests. Meaning that the teacher was at the back of the room sleeping, and everyone was talking just low enough to keep him that way.

"Because that weird bitch from the morning announcements is in this class." _What the hell was her name, Alyssa, Elza, Elba, El-bitch, that's her name – bitch. _I thought while his hand that had been on my knee moved up my thigh. He thought that he could get away with this because it was dark, but we sat _right in front of her_. She had posted all those suggestive pictures, saying it was for 'recruitment' purposes for something called a Fujoshit club. What it was, was a horribly humiliating stunt. Grazie a dio that there weren't any of us, that was a scandal that neither the school nor Antonio needed. Though this school was pretty forgiving as far as sexuality was concerned it would be a little different for their star football player.

"Who Elizabeta?" He turned around to scan the room. His hand came off my thigh to wave at her and part of me was relived but a much, much smaller part missed his touch…because now my leg was cold. "She won't do anything," He was over confident, that bitch definitely wanted to out him, at least get some pictures of us –we _were_ pretty hot together. Still, it wasn't any of her or anyone else's business, "She's friends with Gil and Luddy." But I wasn't convinced; she didn't seem like one to be stopped by her alliances. He leaned in closer to me, not bothering to hide the fact that his lips were right against my ear. "I can always make sure that she won't bother us." A shiver ran down my back, and I gulped audibly.

He meant what he said. Antonio was not known for being the smartest of the Bad Touch Trio, but he knew what her outing him would mean and he knew that he couldn't afford it. However between him, the wino, and the older potato bastard they would keep her quiet, come hell or high water. I didn't want to know how. Knowing how things happened gets people in trouble, nonno taught us at least that before our parents hightailed it into the legit world. But I wasn't going to condone it either. Red spread across my face as I realized how close we were. I would have sworn that I heard a camera. "Keep your eyes on the screen bastard; you can't afford to fail this class." Antonio looked behind us, but I stayed facing front – I would not feed her behavior.

_Why can't he just behave? Why does he have to provoke shit like this?_ He turned back around, the guy on the screen was rowing down a river between some massive trees. I glanced at the bastard and turned white "What the fuck is that?" I hissed; lying on the desk in front of him was a fancy touch screen phone.

"A phone," his carefree smile was plastered to his face and he was fiddling with it. Casually I shot a glance over my shoulder at the Hungarian girl behind us, before quickly facing forward again. She was throwing off an aura of anger and menace.

"How did you get that?" He kept fiddling with it, opening programs, deleting things, closing other things.

"I took it."

"Antonio," I inhaled to yell at him but then I saw the picture that she had taken of us "give me that." He handed it over without a fight. My anger got the best of me I broke it in half on the table. _Technology is so breakable,_ I pulled some circuits and chips and things out of the little black case, broke some of them and then pushed them back in the hollow case. I set it down on our desk. I would be damned if I was going to have any part in ruining my boyfriend's life. And that picture would make his life very, _very _difficult. If she said anything they could blame it on me for the school's benefit, or if they did decide to put the blame on Antonio it would almost be expected he was a member of the Bad Touch Trio after all. Something as small as a sophomore's cell phone would be swept under the rug in favor of protecting their football player though, hell the school would probably replace it just to keep her from saying any shit. This school was scary like that.

* * *

><p>Period 5 (Lunch): Mei<p>

"I hate Mondays," I lamented standing in line for the cafeteria food.

"Join the club," an Italian muttered in front of me, he was trailing Antonio and looked totally pissed off. _If I was behind Antonio I would be happy, he's _so _cute._

"She turned you down?" An annoying German voice said behind me, before cackling oddly. I turned to see Gilbert and Francis pick up their trays and join the line. I half expected them to cut in me to get closer to Antonio. Instead they continued their conversation.

"Oui, I do not think I will ever recover." Francis was probably being overdramatic, that was kind of his thing.

"Dude, is it true you got turned down? That's like unbelievable, ha ha ha" Alfred came up behind them and I cringed at his laugh. It was incredible how quickly gossip spread in this school, especially considering the size of the place. I tuned them out and chose the least disgusting option from the menu. _Why do we have to eat this slop for lunch? We can eat in the dining hall for everything except lunch, it's so disgusting! _My card rang up and I found a spot with my younger sister Lihn and her boyfriend Yong Soo.

"Everything okay Mei?" She looked up at me while I sat down. Her hair was in a bun today, which meant that gym is going to be a bitch.

"No it's Monday," my tray clattered and I pushed it away in favor of putting my face on the table.

"Hey Mei?"

"Yes Yong Soo?" I said without lifting my head up.

"Someone told me that you're Taiwanese da ze."

"I am, so what?"

"But you're sister's Vietnamese." I finally lifted my head and looked the idiot in the eyes. _His just finding this out now? He's been dating her for like, 6 months._

"And your brother Yao is Chinese, and Kiku is Japanese. Your point?" Seriously our mother got around, just like their father, so what was he trying to get at?

"Oh… I see" He looked down at his food and picked at it a little. My sister only dated him because she could control him. That had to be it; it was the only conceivable explanation. Lihn was head strong and more than a little controlling, hell I was her _older _sister and she tried to tell me what to wear, what classes I should take or anything that I chose for myself, like my current crush Aroon. He was Thai, which apparently is not okay, but it's okay for her to date a Korean? That's hypocritical!

I still love my sister, at least that's what I told mself.

"I never told you that?" She asked taking a bite of her sandwich. He shook his head and I just rested my head back against the table. "Well that's odd, I thought I had…" She continued in on her sandwich.

"It's okay, Kiku told me da ze." He was smiling at her, I could tell just by the gooey-ness that dripped from his voice. If there was one thing I couldn't hold against the Korean it was that he really was head over heels for my sister, even if she was leading him around by his hair curl. "He knows weird things like that."

"Do you know how he found out?"

Yong Soo hummed while he thought of an answer. "I think he said the president of one of the clubs he's in told him da ze. Whichever one he goes to on Thursdays."

"Oh the one that he never tells you where it is?"

"Ye, but I'll find out one day! Spying was invented in Korea da ze." I lifted my head. The things that came out of the freshman's mouth were some of the most bizarre mix of national pride, and pure stupidity.

I was trying to decide whether or not to actually say something about his idiocy when he perked his head up. That's when I saw Kiku walking towards us, trailing some depressed blonde, along with the Italian from earlier. Except the Italian looked extremely happy, instead of beyond pissed. _They can't be the same person. _Yong Soo disappeared from the table. He showed up behind Kiku, nearly forcing the small Japanese teen to drop his bento.

"Namdongsaeng!"

"Stop that this instant Yong Soo!" The poor kid screeched, he was red in the face and I was pretty sure that Kiku was mentally scarred from Yong Soo's constant attempts at 'claiming' his brother's very nonexistent breasts.

"Yong Soo, we have to get to the library. Hurry up and finish your lunch." Lihn finished her lunch and saved Kiku at the same time. My own lunch was relatively untouched, but with gym next period I didn't feel much like eating anyway. _Maybe I can get Aroon to share his snacks in chemistry?_

* * *

><p>Grazie a dio – thank god – Italian<br>Nonno – Grandpa – Italian  
>Oui – yes – French<br>Ye – yes – Korean  
>Namdongsaeng – younger brother – Korean*<p>

* * *

><p>AN: *I'm not sure that Korea is actually older than Japan, they have different mothers, and are in the same grade, but in the notes for how Korea was supposed to be, he wanted the other Asian nations to call him Big Brother (onee-san) so I imagine that in this case he would insist on calling Japan (Kiku) his younger brother even if it wasn't true.

Also the 'fujoshit' club that Romano is referring to is in fact a _fujoshi_ club that she is the president of, but I don't think that Romano is concerned with minor details like names, whether they are people or clubs, I don't think it matters to him...

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	6. Chapter 6: Period Six Monday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all thier lives?

Author's Note: Introducing Turkey, Greece and Japan (yay~) Um I tried to type Engrish so I'm sure it looks funny, but I hope it gets the point across. Yay longest chapter yet~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. Otherwise just the insanity induced by Hetalia crack. Mmmm~

* * *

><p>Period 6 Monday: Heracles<p>

I hated gym on a good day, but now that I had it after lunch? And that damn Turk was in this class too. _This could not get worse. _Or so I thought as we went through Mr. Kush's warm up reps. Little did I know that a certain short Japanese freshman was getting transferred to our class.

"Hey Kiku, so glad you're in my class now." The monstrous Turk clapped the short teen on his back.

"Ah, sank you Adnan-san, I rook forward to this crass." I finished my reps before approaching the pair standing close by.

"Hello, I'm Heracles," I extended my hand and he took it. "Stay away, from this creep, he's bad news." The look on his face was priceless, mouth slightly open and eyebrows slightly pinched in the middle. But Sadik's was better, anger, bitterness, and surprise, and he couldn't hide it behind the mask he generally wore, it wasn't allowed by school rules. _He doesn't think I can get off my lazy ass every once in a while and attack him directly? Well I'll show him, won't I?_

"Ah, I am Honda Kiku, it is ah nice to meet you," he was pretty cute for a boy, all small features, fitted on a small frame, very cute indeed. Then it hit me; the prick wanted him. It was pretty well known that he liked partners smaller than him; he was a special sort of jackass like that. Poor kid didn't know what this creep was really going to do to him.

Coming out of his stupor Sadik finally responded "Karpuzi! You fucking bastard, I am not a creep you're the fucking creep. Go find some chick to bang! Your laziness is invading my breathing air!"

"Adnan, I'm just trying, to warn, an unsuspecting, freshman of your, dangerous ways. It's the right, thing to do."

"I am not dangerous you fucking liar."

"I am not, a fucking liar."

"No, but you three will be doing laps for all of class, and watch the language." The three of us faced Mr. Kush in unison, Sadik's face a mask of horror – he hated laps – and poor little Kiku's was distressed.

"Why Kiku?" the synchronizing of our question was disturbing, I never wanted to do the same thing as that Turkish jerk, ever.

"I'm sure he has something to do with it, he is standing here with you two isn't he?" He blew his whistle unnecessarily close, "Class, today Adnan, Karpuzi, and Honda are going to be running laps," he loved humiliating his students. I glanced toward Kiku who didn't really deserve it and noticed he was shaking slightly, his face scarlet from the embarrassment. It made him exponentially cuter. "The rest of us are going to play some basketball, and now that we're down three people we have just the right amount to play an actual game." The coach grinned widely.

"But sir, I thought that you needed 10 people for basketball, we only have 9." The Taiwanese girl pointed out.

"Nonsense, I'll be playing of course. Keep you kids on track." His laughter was annoying. Sadik and Kiku did some extra stretches obviously intent on doing actual laps. I took a seat on the bench. My time would be better spent catching up on sleep.

"Look Kiku, I'm sorry about that."

"No probrem Adnan-san, I am the one who is sorry, I did not mean to get you in troubre."

"It wasn't your fault; it was the fucking Greek's."

"Hey I told you to watch you language Adnan!" Mr. Kush should be deaf from his whistle, not that Sadik getting yelled at wasn't hilarious, but he still shouldn't have been able to hear it, "Start running Karpuzi."

"Aw let the toga-wearing heiress catch up on her beauty sleep, she obviously needs it." I let that remark slide off my back – I had taken worse. Kiku was already half way around the track when Adnan ran to catch up with him. I watched them and as they finished the first lap.

Adnan couldn't leave well enough alone though, "You know Kiku that Heracles couldn't keep up with us anyway. His lazy ass would probably just pass out after half a lap." I could actually feel my blood pressure rise. He had waited until I was in earshot to say it. I wasn't sure which of us was stupider; him for issuing the challenge or me for taking him up on it.

I stood and stretched watching as they made their way around the gym a second time. As they approached I started to jog staying slightly faster than them so that the distance continued to grow between us. Sadik had two options; catch up to me and leave Kiku alone or stick with Kiku and let me leave him in the dust. He did what I expected him and started to catch up.

My feet moved faster, daring him to sprint to catch me half way around the room from where he was. He tried to speed up without actually breaking into a run. Personally I loved to run, I had been on the track team in middle school. Unfortunately I failed eighth grade and they wouldn't let me join again until I had made merit. Fat chance there was of that. My mother had been so pissed at me for failing. Her scorn was something I didn't want to deal with, so we were hardly in the same room anymore. Maybe she had meant it to convince me to do better, to work hard to get back in her good graces. If so it had backfired. Instead I just stopped caring all together. Laziness was in my nature, and I had had to work hard just to keep my head above water for sixth and seventh grade.

I realized I was running now, passing Kiku easily. The pounding of feet on the hardwood of the gym, my own and those playing basketball, they reverberated through me, I felt like Hermes himself. I came up to Sadik who was now openly running trying to catch up to me. And the sound of his feet and labored breathing were the best sounds of all. I came up to pass him, a small smirk lifting my lips.

Or it was, until the fucking Memetis elbowed me. There's a reason that they call it _hard_wood flooring. And I ended up tripping one of the basketball players too. "Ow," this really couldn't be as bad as it was.

"Ah, Mei-chan, Karpuzi-san prease do not move" _where did Kiku come from?_

"Shit, you got blood on my floors! They just waxed them yesterday!" _Then we probably shouldn't have been running on it yet, dumbass._

"Oh my god am I bleeding, Kiku tell me if I'm bleeding." All the students were just standing around us. Kiku was the only one attempting to help us, and Mr. Kush was doing nothing. No, that's not exactly true, what I mean is that he was doing nothing about the bleeding students, he was however yelling at Adnan which was fine by me. As soon as Kiku got this chick off of me I would get up, clean off, and figure out how to deal with Adnan.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long. "Mei-chan does anything feel like it is broken?" Sadik was watching what Kiku was doing, and a brilliant, devious idea came to me. It appears today Hermes was in fact watching over me.

"No, I think I'm okay, I can walk and everything." She did a little dance stepping from foot to foot, testing her theory. I stayed put waiting for _Dr._ Kiku to inspect me, it was about to get very entertaining.

"Karpuzi-san, I sink you can move, but do so srowri prease." He was kneeling next to me, now that Mei had been handed off to another junior. Like I said before he was pretty cute, so the chance to win him over before Adnan could get his creepy hands on him was a delectable one.

I slowly sat up, the miniscule amount of blood on the floor coming from a scrapped knee. "Can someone hand me sa first-aid kit prease?" He looked up to see Mr. Kush finally doing something to help by getting the damn box.

"Here Honda, take care of him." He tried to blow out everyone's eardrums with that damn whistle of his after handing the box over. "Okay, Adnan get those cleaning rags and clean this mess up, it's all your fault anyway. Everyone else, head to the other side of the gym, I'm going to run you through some basketball drills." There were various grunts and a couple 'com'n coach' and 'seriously's thrown in for good measure before he blew up. His face turned red and the veins popped out of his forehead, and this was why students spit in his coffee. "I SAID GO!" Suddenly Kiku and I were alone on our side of the gym.

"Sis may sting a rittre," his hands were delicate as he cleaned it. Actually for a boy he was pretty feminine, not that it made a difference to me.

"You should, be a doctor." Complements were always received well when flirting, though I knew from past experience that Japanese people generally refused the complement in order to appear humble. Still their faces would hold some sort of pleasure for the comment, and maybe a blush. That's what I had been going for, instead he looked almost saddened. Interesting…

"Ah, arigatou Kar-"

"Call me Heracles, please" familiarizing the other with you, or at the very least making them feel as though they are a familiar, another good technique. _I could even give Francis a few pointers, which he may need I hear._

"Um, arigatou Heracres-san, but I am not that good. Besides it's onri a band-aid." He offered a small smile, _very cute, but your moans would be cuter._ Oh yes I was going to enjoy this quite a bit.

"Still, excellent bed-side manner," his smile got tight.

"Stop making him uncomfortable, idiot," an annoying voice entered the conversation.

"Clean up your mess, Adnan." Kiku pretended not to hear us instead making sure the band-aid covered the whole thing, before busying himself with anything other than paying attention to us.

"It was an accident, Karpussy." It's probably a good thing that I couldn't see my own face at the moment. I was good at schooling my features to calm and detached on the outside, but I knew that they weren't calm or detached after that.

"Adnan, that floor isn't going to clean its self, Honda take Karpusi to the infirmary" Kush was standing over the three of us. He knew that I didn't need to go to the infirmary, or that Kiku had to take me there even if I did. In fact we all knew that, so none of us moved, too perplexed to say a word. "Well what are you waiting for? I said move!" Kiku jumped up with the first aid kit in hand. "Leave that here, another student may have an accident." His eyes were trained on Sadik.

"Hai sensei," he extended his hand toward me "um K-Heracres-san." I took his hand even though I didn't need it. That was the next step, physical contact, a lot of it if possible. _Kush made my life easier for once._

We walked to a set of doors on our side of the gym. Kush stood over Adnan as he cleaned the minor spill, yelling probably, but the Turk never took his eyes off us. I made sure to put my arm over Kiku's shoulders. Our eyes connected just before the door closed, _and the game begins._

* * *

><p>Memetis – a derogatory term for Turks by Greeks – according to the internet, and they didn't have ratings for like <em>how<em> derogatory it was, so if you think I over stepped let me know  
>Arigatou – Thank you – Japanese<br>Hai sensei – Yes teacher – Japanese

Also -chan and -san are honorifics used in Japanese culture (which if you're into anime you probably already know, I just want to cover all my bases)

* * *

><p>AN: Hermes is the Greek messenger god and known for being the god of speed, he is also a notorious trickster god, so I wouldn't put it past him to do something like stealing someone's crush away from them.

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	7. Chapter 7: Period Seven & Eight Monday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all thier lives?

Author's Note: This chapter is another double period because they were both really short chapters. Longer AN at the end~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. Otherwise just the insanity induced by Hetalia crack.

* * *

><p>Period 7 Monday: Ivan<p>

_It's all for Yao, he better be fucking grateful._ Asian literature was the class I hated the most this semester, and I had taken it to better understand Yao's fascination with his country's literature and history as a whole. However the instructor just read from the textbook, after we had read it for homework. Regardless of the frustration I was feeling I kept my small smile in place. Everyone in class was either listening to the instructor, texting, or zoning out. Well everyone except for the Turkish guy in front of me. Sadj? Sadin? Sak? He was angrily scribbling something in his notebook.

Out of curiosity I looked over his shoulder and found various ways to kill someone listed and mostly crossed off. S_omeone pissed him off da. _I leaned back in my own seat and contemplated throwing things at Eduard the kid that was dating my older sister. Ironically his room was also in my dorm hall; _whoever had set up the dorm order has a twisted sense of humor_. Eduard who was Estonian, a Pole, a Lithuanian, and of course my Belarusian sister, were housed in the same hallway as me. It was like the eastern bloc all over again. I clucked at the idea while rolling a scrap of paper between my fingers.

My phone went off before I could send the little projectile toward the junior. _Ivan, do not come over tonight, I have lab today and will not get to my dorm until very late. Please, please do not wait there for me, you scare my roommate. _It took me a moment to realize I was grinding my teeth over the text. _Fuck that, I don't care if I scare his roommate, the __ублюдок__ better know to keep his hands off my boyfriend. I should probably go over there _just_ to scare him._ I was pretty sure that I wouldn't though, he had asked please twice, and I could always demand payment for his absence this weekend. That thought was a good one, yes I think that I'll wait until this weekend and then bring this up to him. He'll probably need me by then anyway.

The student next to me – Carla? Clara? Clarissa? – shivered noticeably and moved her desk and chair farther away from me. "Fucking goat-banging-bastard, I hate you so much!" The guy in front of me blew up while staring at his phone. My eyebrow rose while silence claimed the classroom. The instructor up front slid his glasses back up his nose, turned to his desk and noted something on a tablet.

"Adnan, please go to the disciplinary office." He looked up again – fixing the glasses a second time.

"That motherfucker has gotten my ass in trouble again" He muttered shoving himself to his feet and walking to the exit – which he slammed. The teacher continued to scribble on his desk for several minutes. A few students exchanged glances, some coughed or made some other noise, and if you asked me at least half had already texted Elizabeta all the details.

I was not too fond of that Hungarian. I nearly had to end her at the beginning of this semester. She had photos of Yao and I in…compromised positions. If Yao hadn't found out what she was planning before she did it, well, there would have been no nearly about the situation. "Marissa trade seats with me, _please_." The girl in the next chair over asked. Yao couldn't afford our relationship to go public until he spoke with his отец about it. Considering that his father saw him for one week out of the year, and the man was the head of an international company that dealt with the Asian underworld, it wasn't exactly the type of topic that Yao wanted to bring up when he didn't know how the man would react.

_I should have just ended her; it would deal with any problems that could arise later. Yao is too soft sometimes._ The instructor went back to droning on, and I resisted the urge to get up and leave. If I was going to prove anything to Yao I had to get a good grade and leaving halfway through the class was not the way to get that grade. But I could always fantasize about Yao in a red mandarin jacket, while I waited for class to finish. _Or what he would look like without the jacket._

* * *

><p>Period 8 Monday: Bella<p>

"Eliza's so dumb sometimes," I muttered entering videography class.

"Why, who'd she capture on film this time?" Eduard asked seating next to me.

"That's the funny thing, she wouldn't tell me. Whoever it was, was not messing around though, they broke her iPhone."

"Ouch," he logged into the Mac in front of him, and I opened a game of spider solitaire on mine.

"Probably deserved it."

"How long have you been listening Arthur?" I hadn't even noticed that he was already seated, minesweeper up on his screen.

"Heard the whole conversation, been here a while. Maybe now she'll learn to let peoples business be their business," he opened a bomb and cursed softly.

"Or maybe whoever broke the damn thing has just made a horrible enemy."

"You're probably right," Arthur and I agreed with Eduard. Out of all of us he was the safest, being in a heterosexual relationship and all.

"This'll probably just make her be more covert about taking pictures. I'll try and keep her off air as much as possible, but she'll most likely become the president of the AV club when I leave next year. Good luck when that happens." Arthur groaned at the idea, he had the best reason to be scared; he had a relationship with a sophomore boy. It wasn't that they were keeping it a secret, but they weren't telling the whole world either.

"She's not that bad, I'll have another talk with her. The least she could do is put those black bars over everyone's eyes" I smiled deviously "and eyebrows."

"Hey, they're not that unique, my brother has them too." Eduard chuckled, but I was honestly surprised at how mellow Arthur had become. He used to act like everyone and everything was beneath him. I'd known the Brit since he had started at the boarding school. But I'm a year ahead of him, so I didn't see a lot of him in class then. He seemed so alone, even if he tried to hide it. I ended up asking him to tag along from time to time and he agreed mostly. Still I was glad he'd met Alfred. "Aren't you ever worried about her?"

I didn't answer right away because the teacher walked in. He took roll call and then struck up a conversation with some red head up front. It was going to be a while before we actually did anything now. "What, about Monica and me?" I shook my head. "Yeah it was a concern at first, but Monica's so anti-PDA that Eliza's never going to get any footage of us. Plus I asked her really, _really_ nicely not too."_And had to give her some pictures for her private collection_, but he didn't need to know that.

"Maybe I should go have a chat with her myself then, or I could always just break some of her cameras…" I looked at him in horror; _he would become her number one target._ "I'm just kidding. I'm trying to stay off her radar, not incite her murderous rage." He chuckled, "You should have seen your face." I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Seriously though Arthur, I would have a talk with Al and make sure he understands the gravity of the situation. He's here on scholarship, and while the school is pretty good as far as sexuality goes, he's on a lot of their sports teams. He really doesn't need the trouble, even though between the two of you he's the one who's going to cause it." Eduard was the perfect mixture of intellect and people sense, he was student council president, president of the AV club, and on the yearbook committee. If he could clone himself I'm sure he would do more, thank god that was impossible.

Arthur grunted in response, "I know, but he's," a look crossed his face that made me want to hug him. Eyes turned down to his keyboard, his lips unsure whether to frown or smile, some of the tenseness that was always with him easing. It seemed that such a short while ago that he wouldn't let his guard down for anything. _If only Eliza didn't have such a big mouth._ "I'll remind him, not that I think it'll do much good. But I'll remind him." His guards were back in place when he looked up at us, scowl back in place.

"Guess we all have stations to man in the fight against exposure under that Hungarian's gaze." I smiled at them; I would protect Arthur and Alfred as best I could. Of course I had to protect Lovino and my cousin too. _Man it sucks having gay and stalker friends at the same time._

* * *

><p>Goat banger- a derogatory term for a Greek that a Turk might use – according to the internet…<br>ублюдок (ublyudok) – Bastard – Russian _  
><em>отец (otets) – Father – Russian

* * *

><p>AN: What was on Sadik's cell phone? Muhahaha, you'll find out when we get to the next day. I realize that Monday is reeeeeeeeeeaaaally long (in the story) but once we get it over with I won't do every period I'll start skipping around more. This was more to start setting up the story. And I realize I might have wanted to mention this at some point earlier in the story but this school has three semesters to a year (trimesters I think they're called) so the school year starts in the middle of June. So it's like mid July-ish. Just fyi….

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	8. Chapter 8: Period Nine Monday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all thier lives?

Author's Note: This chapter is ubber short, but the next one is long, so I've made the decision to keep it as just this short-short chapter, this weekend's will be longer. And I expect to get it out on Friday because I actually have somewhere to be this weekend (will wonders never cease) so I hope that's okay. If not… I'm sorry…. Internet cookie?

Oh and Bella is Belgium and Monica is Monaco, just fyi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. Otherwise just insanity induced by Hetalia crack, which I hear is actually good for your waist line…

* * *

><p>Period 9 Monday: Monica<p>

It was great having French with my Belgian girlfriend, which meant she would understand me when I told her sweet little nothings in the language of love. However having my Parisian brother in the class as well was not as much fun. Don't get me wrong I loved the man, but I was glad that most people didn't realize we were siblings. Today though was going to be a little different, he was completely mellow, scarily so. In fact I hadn't seen him this upset since papa had to put his poodle down.

Generally he did everything over the top, but watching him just gaze into nothingness as the class progressed was more and more worrying. _It's just one girl; girls have turned him down before. What the hell could be so special about this one?_ I sighed and looked over to my left where my own girl was sitting. I wasn't as careless with my bedmates as my brother. Not that I was a prude, I just didn't have a revolving door on my bedroom like some people.

She really was beautiful. Today she held her hair back with a black ribbon so something must have happened to the blue one that she generally wore with her school uniform. She turned to catch me looking at her and smiled before turning back to the conjugation they were working on. The class was just a formality for Francis and me – we both spoke and read it fluently – but this was Bella's fourth language. She was planning to go into international business so the more languages she learned the better.

I admired her for a while longer before scribbling the notes in my notebook. _It's a good thing that we don't have any other classes together otherwise I would be failing some._ My studious nature had allowed me to skip a grade, but it seemed that I was just as foolish when it came to love as my older brother. _Speaking of,_ I glanced back at him; he was in the exact same position, just as spaced out. _He'll be asking for the notes later, slacker._ But if I was being honest it was hard to see him so broken hearted, it was not a good look for him at all.

Class continued without harm or incident. The final bell of the day rang, last minute announcements attempted to be heard over the din of students and I waited for Bella to pick her things up so we could head back to the dormitory. "Um, maybe we should check and see if your brother's alright?" she gestured to the statue I had originally thought was my brother.

_Pourquoi moi dieu?_ I approached the stone man "Franny class has ended." He turned toward my general direction.

"Oh, when did zat 'appen?" He did even bother to try to get up.

"About five minutes ago Francis," Bella looked adorable, eyebrows pinched in the middle, face soft with worry. Too bad it was directed at my brother, he didn't deserve her compassion. I loved that she gave it as freely as she did.

"Monica, I sink I 'ave lost my charm, 'ow could she 'ave said no?" I began picking up his things.

"Per'aps she is only interested in ozer women, hm?" I shoved the pile of stuff into his hands "Come on now get up, it's time for clubs and I sink zat you are supposed to demonstrate Pot-au-feu for your cooking club, non?"

"I am too depressed, it will only come out as disgusting as British food."

"Whatever, I tried Bella. Let's get going oui?" She said goodbye to my brother and took her cell phone out.

"Hi, Tonio?" she waited for the return greeting "Um, we just left Francis in the French room, you might want to go and get him before you head to practice, he's still pretty upset ." Another pause, she pursed her lips, "Thank you, I appreciate it. Yes, have a good day at practice, adieu." She sighed and slipped her phone back into her bag. I pressed my hand into hers as we made our way through the crowded hallway.

"Thank you for caring, even if 'e doesn't deserve it."

"He's still your brother, and when he's not being horny he's actually rather nice."

I gasped dramatically, she paused for a moment "You've spoken with 'im when 'e's not 'orny? I did not sink zat was even possible!" Her laughter was music to my ears.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi moi dieu? – Why me god? – French<br>non – no – French  
>oui – yes – French<br>Adieu - goodbye - French

* * *

><p>AN: Franny is one of those names that only your family can get away with calling you because you know your parents will be super pissed if you hurt them. And sorry is I fail at writing Monaco… And Pot-au-feu is a French beef stew.

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	9. Chapter 9: Afterschool Monday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all thier lives?

Author's Note: I added the name of the character that is speaking, and I went back and added it to the previous chapters because while some were easy to pick out I decided that some weren't and some of the latter ones are worse, so I wanted to fix it while I could.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. Otherwise just insanity induced by Hetalia crack~

* * *

><p>Afterschool: Soccer Practice Monday: Gilbert<p>

_Today is just not a good day, even Ludwig is feeling it._ My poor kid brother had been looking horrible during CAD and it was only the third week of the semester. Generally it takes two months or more to make him look that bad. Not that I tried on purpose or anything, our personalities just didn't mesh well. _Oh Gott I hope this isn't about that thing with Lily still, I didn't mean to scare her. I would have done a better job._

"We have to go to the French room before we head to practice." Tonio's hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up the hallway.

"Where the hell did you come from, and what's the hurry?" _I thought Kiku was the only ninja left at the academy._

"I just got a call from mi prima Bella; she has Francis in her last class and told me to go get him. She said he was pretty upset." He finally let go of my arm as we rounded the corner. I kept pace with him though I hoped he wouldn't be too worn out for practice: The languages were on the opposite side of the school from the math and computer wing.

_He better really be upset and not just using a new technique to get in a girl's skirt, probably trying to play on their sympathy or some shit._ That's what I thought until we actually got to the room. He was sitting totally spaced out in his seat at the front of the classroom. "Ay dios mio," Tonio made his way up the aisle. I had two options, one be a good friend and coddle him like Tonio was planning, or two be an awesome friend and not coddle him so he gets his ass moving.

"Bonjour professeur, we'll take care of him. Want us to lock the door when we leave?" I had picked up a few words here and there from Francis and Monica; of course most weren't what good students would say to a teacher.

"Ah, thank you." She was taken aback, she hadn't expected me to be nice or to know anything other than German and English; it was awesome to keep people guessing. She took one last look at Francis, her forehead bowed in a frown, and left the room. Out of habit I scanned the room for anything that might be fun to take, but nothing caught my eye.

"'Ave I truly lost my charm Tonio?" His eyes were trained on the Spaniard and even I was convinced that this was the real deal. It kind of freaked me out.

Tonio opened his mouth to say 'of course not' but I cut him off. "Hey Francey Pants get up and go to cooking club. You're going to make us late for football practice." I picked his stuff up and started for the door.

"Gil, can't you see he's in pain?" Antonio was sometimes more caring than necessary.

"He can't just sit here. There's not a single chick to appreciate his broken heart." I told them from the door.

"This is not an act." I couldn't remember the last time Francis' voice sounded so hard.

"I know fruend, I didn't say it was." I kept my voice low like his "but sitting in this room staring at the wall isn't going to help your problem. So you can either prove to her that you are awesome enough to go out with, or you can get over her and move on to the next girl. You can't do either sitting here moping." No sooner the words left my mouth than the Frenchman stood and stomped down the aisle. It was odd to see him move in such a stiff way, he was known for his gracefulness. _Never thought this would happen._

"I am not moping." The books disappeared from my hands and he continued out into the hall. I waited for Tonio. We locked the door and then followed him.

"We'll take you to cooking club, and then come and get you after practice." Tonio put his hand on his shoulder. Francis shook it off.

"I am not a child I will look after myself." I could practically see the smoke coming from his ears.

I caught up to him and pulled him to a halt. "We're not saying you are, or that you can't. We're here for you, we are, but we have to keep our heads above water too Francis." I turned him towards me – that pathetic sad face was back in place. _Perfect I disarm his anger only to have the sad face come back,today is so unawesome._ "So you go to cooking club, and do your thing, and Tonio and I will head to practice. We'll all meet up afterward and figure out what to do then."

"Sí, it'll be okay amigo. We'll do something to take your mind off her, or help you win her over." Tonio told him, a huge grin slapped to his face.

I smirked "Maybe I can lend you some awesomeness, then you should have no problems." Antonio shook his head as my laughter filled the mostly empty hall.

Francis started walking toward the kitchen where the club held his meetings. "Sometimes I do not believe ze words zat come out of your mous." He muttered when we began to follow him. The kitchen was on the way to the field from here anyway so we fell into step and made light conversation. The halls were fuller when we passed by club rooms, people hanging around making dinner and study plans. We said our goodbyes when we made it to the kitchen, and continued to the field.

Antonio was quiet while I filled the silence talking about nothing important. Berta nodded as we entered the locker room. We must have been the last ones because she shut the door behind us. After that I picked up a conversation with some of the other players. Antonio stayed lost in thought as we changed and got onto the field.

Alfred joined us in our reps "So he's really broken up over that girl huh?" The American asked when we started some passes. He was an alright kid, not as awesome as me, but okay nonetheless. I preferred talking with his brother though, he was a better listener. Pretty cute for a boy too…

"Sí, he seemed fine when he said yes to some red head right after. But it's gotten bad; he didn't even want to go to cooking club." Antonio frowned, which wasn't good, matches were going to be in full swing soon and he needed to get as much practice in as possible. Coach Berta had charged me with keeping the star on track. It was the only reason I hadn't been taken off the team entirely for failing Bio freshmen year.

"What's Artie doing here?" Al missed the ball, completely and utterly distracted by the Brit. They were a pretty odd couple. Generally the Arthur was a complete asshole, though I was starting to notice that the Al had plenty of ass-hat moments…

"Hey git, you forgot something!" He was scowling from the fence; I was still surprised that he had other facial expressions. Alfred took off toward the shorter one way too enthusiastically. Neither had said that they were together out loud, and they didn't go so far as to make overt PDAs but the way they stood next to each other was a lot like the way Antonio and Lovino stood next to one another: A little too close and touching each other a little too casually to be _just _friends. _Man I need to get laid, I'm getting sappy._

"Hey Gil, d'you think Francis will be okay? I'm worried about him." He was looking down at the grass. I stopped the ball he'd passed to me and sighed rubbing the back of my neck. I'd never seen Francis so worked up over a girl that was for sure. Not that he'd never been turned down, it didn't happen often, but probably more than he admitted to.

"I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow. But he's been chasing her for a while ja?" Antonio looked up at me with that blank stare, head tilted to the side, a giant question mark almost visible over his head. He had no clue what I meant. Sometimes I wondered if he'd taken a football to the head one too many times. "Last year, she started hanging around Alfred and Arthur, he asked her out a few times, remember yet?" His eyebrows furrowed, he pouted his lip and just had a general look of concentration. _Definitely one too many head injuries._ He ended up shaking his head. "Of course not, too busy chasing that damn Italian." I picked the football up. "Coach is going to be on our ass soon, so I'll remind you later." I slung my arm around his shoulders, they were slumped. He was a good friend, but it was weird to see him so worried, he was generally pretty carefree and clueless. "After practice we'll go get him, head out to the village and maybe find him a little local tail to get him back to normal. Sound good?"

"Sí, you think that it'll be all it takes though?" He asked a slightly goofy smile slowly spreading across his face. He'd be fine for the next few hours of practice. Alfred's annoying laugh cut through my ears and I winced.

"I think it'll do him some good, ja. But worrying about him during practice isn't going to help anyone, so let's just work on that." And a full blown carefree smile lit his face. _That was too easy._

"Yo dudes, wait up!" Alfred said sprinting toward us. Tonio grabbed the ball from me and took off to where everyone was gathering up for the practice to officially start. I just kept walking, we'd get enough running in during the actual practice, let the fools try and catch me then.

* * *

><p>Ay dios mio – Oh my god – Spanish: the internet said that Spain uses this expression as well<br>Bonjour professeur – Hello Professor – French  
>Fruend – Friend – German<br>Sí – Yes – Spanish  
>Ja – Yeah – German<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	10. Chapter 10: Afterschool Monday pt 2

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all thier lives?

Author's Note: This chapter starts before the other one ends, but just very briefly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. Otherwise just Hetalia crack induced insanity~

* * *

><p>Afterschool Monday: Cooking Club: Tino<p>

"Please I do not feel well today, do not make me cook. Where is zat cute little Italian freshman, 'e can show you 'ow to make pasta today. Or Sadik can show you 'ow to cook Kofte or Kebabs per'aps." The Parisian's eyes were circular, shimmering with unshed tears. I did feel bad for the man. Honestly I did, but he was the only senior member available today. _I knew cooking club was going to be a bad idea. But I want to make Berwald something special, I don't know anything other than some cabbage and sausage dishes. What am I supposed to do? Where's the teacher, they're supposed to deal with these things right?_

"Sadik is in the disciplinary office; apparently he had an outburst in class. And it's Monday so Feli is in the art room." He really looked miserable. _He's the biggest player in the school, what's the big deal over one girl?_

"You do not understand Tino. 'ave you ever been in love?" He looked me in the eye, and I was hard pressed to deny that it was genuine sorrow. My cheeks heated up and I knew they were pink.

"I have been-"

"And 'ave you ever been denied by zat love?" His hand gripped my forearm and I decided that he was being over the top. _It's all an act, it always is._

"Let go Francis. If you're not up to cooking then why did you come here?" My arm was released and he drooped over like a wilting flower, hands in his lap and face to the floor.

"Tonio and Gil made me come, sinking zat cooking would be good for me. 'Ow could they be so cruel? Isn't my pain important to zem?"

_What am I suppose to do with this guy?_ I sighed, "They're both on the football team and practices just started up again. I'm sure they care, but they have their own responsibilities. They did their best by bringing you here so at least you wouldn't be alone. Why don't you teach us something? Take your mind off your broken heart and I'll walk over to the field when we're done. Okay?" He lifted his head, eyes still shimmering. The eyes of a dozen girls were on us, they had all been too nervous to talk to him making the whole situation surreal. Francis was a welcoming sort of person that made a stranger feel like they had known him for years. I'd chalk it up to his charm, but today he was fresh out of that trait and it made the his usual congregation of girls inch away.

"I suppose you are right Tino. Is zere somesing zat you would like to learn to make? Per'aps for your special someone? Since I have not one of my own I would be 'appy to 'elp you with yours." He stood up and grabbed an apron.

"Well everything is set up to demonstrate the Pot-au-feu, so let's just make it easy on everyone." He started getting everything together, collecting all the bowls and ingredients and utensils himself. He put the finished one in the oven so it would be warm when he got done with the demonstration. The meat had to be cooked for hours so it was just a demonstration today.

When he cooked on a good day he was all smiles and flirty quips, complete with flamboyant hand gestures. It seemed like magic, like a TV chef or something. The difference between TV and Francis though was he would ask for someone to help him do this or that, have them come and measure the ingredients, stir something, kneed something else. In fact now that I thought about it, he taught the most and cooked the least out of the senior members. Obviously not because he couldn't do it himself, since he was doing a perfect job on his own. No today that difference was gone: Not once had he asked for assistance, and his instructions were dry like they had come off a recipe card. It looked beautiful and delicious, but I was glad that he didn't get his heart broken very often.

"And zere you 'ave it, a Pot-au-feu fit for any queen or king." He even went so far as to serve the dish on his own. Arranged and decorated and beautiful like the way he taught everyone – for food was an art – but again I got the feeling I was watching a TV and not standing in the room with the man.

Congratulations abounded for him, but I don't think he heard any of them. He walked over to his books and started copying something down. Some of the girls whispered to each other trying to decide whether someone should go and talk to him or leave him alone. It was unanimous though, leave him be. No one knew what to say, _and I had to go and tell him I'd walk him over to the field._

I was shocked at how good it tasted. It was hard to believe that a student could cook this good. But the senior members never ceased to amaze. With all the time Francis spent flirting it was incredible that he had time for anything else, let alone learn how to cook like a professional. Sadik was terrifying any other time of the day and I always expected him to bite everyone's head off when he taught, but he was pretty patient. Twice as surprising he was an excellent cook too. And Yao, while no longer a student, was just in town at the university and he had already taken the time to stop in twice to lead meals. He was the worst teacher out of the three, always yelling and saying 'aiyah' and 'aru' and threatening people with a wok. But he taught the most diverse dishes.

Some students took pity on Francis and cleaned up for him, washing the dishes and putting stuff away. There was less mess today than any other time I remembered him cooking. When everyone else had left I picked up my books and approached Francis. "Shall we go?" I tried to smile friendly even though at the moment I just wanted to frown at his depressed state.

"Oui," he stood with books in hand. We locked up as we left the kitchen and then walked towards the field in relative silence. The few times I tried to start a conversation had been completely one-sided. I finally gave up and thanked my lucky stars that the damn thing was close. "'Ere, Berwald should appreciate any of zese desserts. Zere's also a pancake recipe, but zese are for dinner and should be cooked with meat and such. Tell 'im I say hi please." He handed me recipes for ostkaka, klappgröt, kringla, and pancakes. "You should be able to make any of zem with relative ease, my number is at the bottom zough if you need anysing, but I tried to include notes zat I zought might 'elp you." He offered a small smile and then walked over to the bleachers to join some others that had come out to watch the team practice. _I guess he's not so bad._

* * *

><p>(I took the food from wiki cuisine pages for that country, so if I got something wrong or if you think a different dish would have been a better choice let me know~)<br>Kofte – Lamb meatballs, which are sometimes served as a kebab - Turkish  
>Kebabs – generally referring to food on a stick, however in the middle east it refers to how it is cooked on a stick though not always served that way - Turkish<br>Pot-au-feu – beef stew - French  
>Oui – yes – French<br>Ostkaka – a Swedish cheesecake, or curdcake - Swedish  
>Klappgröt – a whipped pudding, or like a porridge-pudding dish - Swedish<br>Kringla – a cookie - Swedish/Norwegian  
>Pancakes – to Americans (for the most part) I'm guessing that unless you have a 'breakfast-dinner' night the idea of having pancakes for dinner is a bit different. (I feel like I'm getting this wrong but…) In Sweden it's commonly eaten with soup, so it's kind of like a bread or cracker side in that respect.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: France and Turkey and China are in the Academy Gourmet Food Club (according to the wiki site according to volume 4 which may never be in english because Tokyopop died a horrible death before its time) so that's how they ended up there. Italy's in this club because he's always talking about making food in the series (America is not because he only thinks about _eating _food.)

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews would be rewarded with internet cookies ;D

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	11. Chapter 11: Monday Evening

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all thier lives?

Author's Note: Peter Kirkland is Sealand, Paula is Wy (because the artist/ruler of Wy is a guy named Paul), Julian Eldenstien is Kugelmugel (it was an Austrian name that I thought fit), Emre is TRNC (Turkish name that I liked), and Cyrano is Cyprus (look similar) – and Emre and Cyrano are twins. You'll need this for the second half of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. Otherwise just Hetalia insanity!

* * *

><p>Monday Evening: Dinner: Eduard<p>

"No, no, it's alright Katyusha I know that you're busy with classes. Maybe this weekend we can go out?" I listened to her as she worried about homework, and professors, and other stuff. _She worries too much_. I opened my textbook and laid it flat, making the appropriate responsive noises as she continued. I enjoyed listening to her, I did, but I'd rather be listening to her in person. There was a loud crash on her end of the phone. "Is everything okay?"

"Ah yeah I think-"

She was cut off by a voice I had grown to hate, long, long ago, "Why doesn't he love me?" From the delayed response she must be hanging off of my girlfriend.

"He does love you Nat."

"No he doesn't!" There was a soft grunt – so Natalia must have gotten off of her. "Where is that Chinese bastard? He stole my brother's heart, I'm going to remove his." She was stomping around the room, I'd bet my life on it.

"Um, Eduard, I have to go." She still sounded upset but there really wasn't much I could do from where I was.

"That's fine Katyusha, call me when you get a chance." I paused listening to see if she was still on the line "I love you."

I could almost hear her blush over the phone "I love you too Eduard." She hung up and all I could do was heave a sigh.

"Aw like how cute, did you two just start saying that?" Feliks sat across from me, flapping his hand up and down like Katyusha does when her nails are drying. Toris sat next to him and began eating his dinner.

I ignored the question completely, it wasn't his business, but most people in this school couldn't stay out of other people's business. "How did you get a hold of a girl's uniform?" _No studying now,_ I thought closing my books.

"It's like such a good story, so like I went ahead and totally ordered it at the end of last year, expecting them to like see my name and send the boy's anyway. When it showed up in July I was like Oh Em Gee they actually sent the girl's. I was so stoked!" He smiled and smoothed the skirt.

"And he just had to call me and let me know right that minute." Toris interjected between bites of his dinner.

"So like, don't think that that question threw me off. Seriously did you and Kat just start saying I love you. Cause it's like rare to hear you all nervous and you totally were." The Pole lifted his lips in a smug half smile. Why Toris was going out with this insane cross dresser was beyond me, but he was happier with him on their worst days than he ever had been with Natalia.

"It's none of our business Feliks." Toris reprimanded him.

"Oh it so tots is, com'n Eddy tell me." I almost choked on my potatoes.

"No one calls me Eddy, and why do you think it's your business?" I was surprised how calm and even my voice sounded. It wasn't easy to surprise me, and the fact that he had, made me more than a little uncomfortable.

"Huh, but we're like, friends right?" The smug look was gone, in its place was a scrunched up look of concentration, like he was trying to make sense of what I said.

"Why, because you're dating Toris?" _That would explain why he thinks he has a right to know everything that goes on in my life, and why he insists on texting me all the time._

"Well, yeah," From a scrunched up face to one completely slack his confusion only deepened.

"That explains a lot," I went back to eating.

"Hey, if you think talking about other stuff is going to make me stop asking you're dead wrong Mister!" He yelled and me. Toris just sighed and continued to eat. Feliks was a nice – if nosey – person, but I figured I'd just ignore him until something else caught his interest. Like Raivis perhaps.

"C-can I sit with you?" Raivis was shaking all over. He sat down when I motioned.

"You look like you're like sick or something kid." Feliks said, finally moving on to something else. He generally had a short attention span, thankfully.

"Yeah, are you okay Raivis? Why aren't you sitting with Peter?" Toris searched the dining hall. Breakfast and dinner were served in a common area for the high school students, middle school students, teachers, and staff. Though most high school students, along with faculty and staff chose to go into the village and eat at one of the restaurants there. Lunch was the only meal served in the school cafeterias.

"No, I ran into Ivan on my way over here. Man he is so creepy, I'm glad he's a senior this year." Poor Raivis may have only had to deal with him for one year, but Ivan found it hysterical to pick on the short seventh grader. Who just happened to be Toris' and mine's cousin. I think that was a big part of him picking on the kid. "Peter got in trouble for something in lunch the other day so he's in the disciplinary office on a phone conference with his mom. It was the only time they could get a hold of her."

"Arthur mustn't have heard yet." I thought out loud; _otherwise he would have been snippier in videography. _

"No, and don't tell him, I'm sure that their mom will yell at him soon enough."

I groaned inwardly, he was going to be in a mood tomorrow. "Well maybe his little boy toy will keep him from being way too grouchy." Feliks laughed while Toris' and mine's heads whipped to stare him down. His laughter died quickly when he realized no one else was laughing. "What, it's just a joke."

"Don't say things like that too loud, unlike you they're trying to stay out of Elizabeta's sights." Arthur was a good friend and I was trying my best to keep his secret a secret, but his boyfriend didn't seem too concerned about it.

"I know," he looked down at his plate, "I'm going to have to like have another talk with Lizzie about all that stuff anyway. I'll keep their names out of it, but you need to like lighten up." He looked back up at me "If you act all weird about comments like that, she's going to start doing some digging and then they'll all be in trouble." He heaved a heavy sigh, well heavy for him anyway.

"I don't get it at all. Why does she pick on them?" Raivis said.

"Because she's a psycho," Feliks started laughing again and twirled his finger around his ear. We all chuckled in agreement.

* * *

><p>Omake 1: Middle school earlier that Monday: Peter<p>

_Why can't he just leave her alone? We were fine until he decided to sit with us. _I thought angrily at Julian across the table. He and Paula were in the same art class – _whoopee_ – and so they were discussing art stuff, which meant that she wasn't talking to me about cool stuff, like manga and giant robots. _He's so prissy too, what kind of guy has braids? A prissy pants jerk that's who. I'm ten times – no a hundred times better than that jerk. And I don't wear my hair in silly braids._

They laughed about something; I hadn't been paying attention to what they were saying.

"At home in Australia there's this guy who claimed his house and yard as an independent country." She smiled at him, and I just barely managed to hold back my grumbling. She went on about how cool the artist was, and how cool it was that he was an independent country. It didn't seem like a big deal, but she had told me about him first, and I knew that she really liked his work. I wasn't that interested in art outside of manga, but if she liked him then he must be good.

"Artists must like being independent, in Vienna there's an artist who built a round house and declared his independence. I don't think he still has his independence, but my brother and I have gone to see the house a couple of times. It's very interesting." I couldn't help the disgusted sound that escaped my mouth. Julian turned to look at me, "Do you have something you would like to add Peter?"

"Well, I was just thinking England has a place like that too. But it's a fort in the middle of the ocean and the king was in the royal navy." Paula finally looked my way.

"I never knew that you were interested in micro-nations too Peter." I didn't have any idea what a micro-nation was but if that's what Sealand was then okay whatever. I had only heard of it because my brother had laughed annoyingly about it when they received an ambassador from Germany.

Of course I had a brilliant idea for the old base, "Yeah, and I bet he's turning it into a floating fortress, or a giant robot."

"Probably not. That's just a stupid idea." Julian is such a jerk.

"Hey, don't say that. It's not a stupid idea, it's probably impossible though." Paula tried to calm us down.

"Peter are you going to let Julian call you stupid?" Emre asked.

"He didn't call Peter stupid." Paula insisted.

"No but he said that his idea is stupid." Cyrano joined in.

"Which is close enough," the first twin added. _They're right, how can I let him call me stupid and get away with it?_

"Peter don't listen to them they're just trying to cause trouble."

"Are not!" The two cried. But they were right, and how could I let him get away with calling me stupid in front of Paula no less? So I did the first thing that came to mind. I kicked him. Paula used to sit across from me but he had stolen her seat when he joined our table, so he deserved the kick for that alone.

He yelped and one of the lunch monitors came over. The little tattle tale told without a second thought. So I kicked him again for good measure. That was probably going to get me extra time in detention.

* * *

><p>AN: I called the second half an Omake because it was more of an afterthought that I came up with after Monday was finished. –shrugs- maybe that was wrong but I think it works well.

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	12. Chapter 12: Period Three Tuesday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all thier lives?

Author's Note: Okay so now I'm going to be skipping around since we have an idea of how the school days work out, I hope this moves things along a little more! The DO is the Disciplinary('s) Office, and I apologize in advance for Sadik's language, this by no means reflects my personal views just the characters. (Please don't hurt me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. Otherwise just delicious Hetalia crack~

* * *

><p>Period 3 Tuesday: Sadik<p>

_That prick olive nigger thinks that moving in on my prey, and getting me in trouble makes him king of the fucking hill. I'll show that little brat: _Was my general line of thinking for most of the morning. Yesterday he had sent me a picture of him and Kiku in the infirmary, all cozy with his arm around the small blushing boy.

I knew what his game was and he wasn't going to fucking win. "Yo" Aroon greeted me sitting in the seat ahead. "So what was yesterday all about, I heard that you were in DO for a long time."

"Don't ask. I'll just end up getting pinched again."

"That bad huh?" he wasn't a half bad guy, but something about him just always felt off. "Hey you related to a Kiku Honda by any chance?"

His brows drooped to hood his eyes "Did you ask me that just because I'm Asian?"

"Kinda, look I know he's Japanese, and you're Thai, but he said something about his brothers not being Japanese. So I just thought I'd ask." I shrugged not really caring if he got offended. I'd come to the realization a long time ago that any peoples that you're not familiar with look the same until you've spent some time with them. Hell when I first got here I couldn't tell the difference between one white ass and the next until they opened their mouth. They all had the same face for months. Now I had a better chance of differentiating, but if I didn't have to I wasn't going to offer to guess. You'd be surprised how pissed of an Australian can get when you ask if he's British, or better yet ask a Guatemalan if their Mexican or vice versa, that's a fight waiting to happen.

With so many ethnicities though, it would be a lot easier if people could just let shit slide. Correct the offending person, tell them to never assume again, let them apologize, and then forgive them. That's what I do…unless they ask if I'm Greek, in which case I count to five and punch them. There was one Greek in particular that really pissed me off and the less I had to do with him the better. So no, I was not Greek.

"Yo, Sadik, you in there?" Aroon's hand waved in front of my hand. "You okay there? You look extremely pissed again."

"Fucking goat banger, he pisses me off so much" I said trying to come out of my thoughts.

"Hey what's happening lowlifes?" Mathais, while being a pretty cool guy, had an ego the size of Gilbert Beilschmidt and that American sophomore combined, and then some probably. The Dane was tall and bossy. We had ended up befriending each other back in eighth grade while hiding in the same classroom after a _harmless_ scuffle with some ninth graders. We dodged teachers on the way back to the dorms where his so called best friend patched us up. Truthfully I think that Lukas might hate him, but the Dane is either too stupid or too lovesick to notice how he picks on him. Personally Lukas was my kind of man, small and fragile looking, but out of respect for Mat I was never going to pursue him. Now if he came up to me that would be a different story.

"So heard you were in the DO for a while yesterday, this have anything to do with what a little birdy told me?" His grin was one of smug confidence, he had heard the whole story alright, but Aroon hadn't so I doubted that he was gonna let it go.

"Class started asshole." My last line of defense was the ringing bell. But it was World History IV, so that excuse would hold for a good ten minutes while Ms. Dillen took roll call, collected homework, and handed out the 'guided' notes that had to be completed for tomorrow. Man this school sucked at teaching, you'd think with so many rich types that they would at least try. Sometimes this place seemed like one big dumping ground for privileged kids whose parents didn't have any time for them. Right up until a test, and then you realized they actually expected us to know shit. The only reason the whole student body wasn't failing miserably is because most of their parents instilled too much pride in them to fail. That's why the teachers didn't give a shit. The students would pass – for the most part – regardless of what the teacher taught.

"Work in groups or pairs or whatever until the end of class. I'll be up front if you have any questions." Several students shuffled their seats and Mat and Aroon turned towards me. We did the assignment with 20 minutes of class to spare, that's when he brought it back up.

"So did the masked marvel tell you what happened to him?" Mat was referring to my odd collection of masks that he may or may not have caught me wearing a time or two. And may or may not have let the whole student body know. I grimaced at the memory and the name.

"No, only that he was afraid of blowing up and getting in trouble again." Aroon smiled with a devious look lighting his eye. I always felt he was one of the ones to watch. His always talked enough to keep you going, but listened closely enough to get whatever information out of you that he wanted – whether you wanted to give it up or not. He probably had better gossip than anyone, except maybe Elizabeta, but that was debatable.

"Oh ho, well looks like Mr. Adnan here has picked a little freshman to occupy his time, however it seems that Mr. Karpusi has his eye on the same little freshman. Now whether or not the later is doing it to spite the first, well there was nothing definite but Eliza seemed to think that was most likely the case." His laugh boomed in the room making a few snoozing students jump out of their seats.

"Hey Mathais, keep your voice down." The teacher yelled from her desk.

"Sorry teach, I'll try," He wore a shit eating grin.

"Since when the hell did you start talking to that freak?" I was of course referring to Eliza.

"Well my buddy Lars –"

"Wait you mean that Dutch guy that graduated last year?" Aroon interrupted. Lars was seriously into flowers. I mean, I knew that our countries had fought over the Country of Tulips title, but apparently he was going into that type of industry and thought to rub it in my face. What did I care over some stupid flowers? After that though the guy was okay, just weird.

"Yeah him, well his sis is Bella, whose good friends with Eliza, we got to talking last year. And well yeah." The man blushed and I knew the end of this story. She had blackmailed him. It was common knowledge that she had before, but no one knew who exactly it included.

"I knew there was more going on between you and Lukas." Aroon chuckled putting it together as well.

"Anyway, so now we talk in study hall, oh and by the way man, she has that picture of him and Heracles."

I groaned. "Him who?" Aroon asked, probably just to confirm that it was the same Japanese kid that I asked about earlier.

"Some Japanese kid named Kiku Honda, or Honda Kiku. I always mess up Asian names."

"You do know what you're getting yourself into right Sadik?"

"What do you mean?" There was no way that short, creamy skinned, freshman could take me.

"Well on top of being vice captain of the kendo club even though he's only a freshman, his brother Yao is the Chinese guy that graduated last year." I groaned inwardly, doing my best to not let the other two know, they were friends but they weren't good enough friends.

"Wow, you know how to pick them Sadik." I sure did, the kendo thing was a slight overlook that would just make him more appetizing, but the Yao thing? No way, if I hurt his little brother and Kiku decided to tell his brother I had no doubts that the Chinaman would send his large Russian boyfriend after me. And if I hurt the Russian by some miracle, his Belarusian sister would be at my neck with a knife.

However I wasn't about to let these two know I was thinking of giving up the little Asian, and now that I had been formally challenged by Heracles I couldn't exactly give up. Though if he got his throat slit by the Belarusian chick that would make my life easier. "Guess the stakes have just gotten a little higher." I tried for confidence; the devious Cheshire smile that lit Mat's face though took what little I had mustered away.

"Well then, you should also know that I've heard Eliza has already befriended the tasty little Jap. Apparently he joined her Fujuwhatsit club." Aroon chuckled and I didn't bother to hide the groan this time, going so far as to let my head fall onto the desk. _This just got a lot more complicated._

* * *

><p>AN: So Aroon is Thailand just a reminder, because I'm not sure I mentioned it before (it's a Thai name that I liked –shrugs-), oh and Mathais is Denmark, just fyi. Olive nigger and goat banger were just two of the derogatory names I found on the internet, again these were ones that didn't have an intensity scale so…

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	13. Chapter 13: Period Six Tuesday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all thier lives?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And um, Hetalia crack-ness, sometimes~

* * *

><p>Tuesday Period 6: Lunch: Aroon<p>

_So Kiku is in a Fujoshi club? I wonder if Sadik knows what that means? Should I tell him? _I paid for my lunch, mulling the questions over. I hadn't had a chance to think about it properly. Fourth period had been gym, and Kush had expected me to help him coach the class in basketball –since being made basketball captain since Cameron's graduation wasn't enough harassment – and then fifth period had been calculus which always gave me a headache.

I settled into my seat next to Arthur. _Sadik has no clue what a fujoshi club is I'm sure, otherwise he would have been elated by the news. And it will be much funnier to watch him if I don't tell him. _Michelle sat down across from Arthur with more force than was strictly necessary. _Ah yes, I wonder how Francis' courting of her is going._

"Don't ask," she said before any of us could ask anything.

Christian didn't seem to care that she didn't want to talk about it. "Aw, come on Sheila, everyone's talkin about it. How could you turn the mate down? Chance of a lifetime, I hear he wanted to actually take you on a date, not just fuck you." The Aussie had always come across as tactless, but the look in Shelly's eye was dangerous to a man's life.

"I said, Don't. Ask. Do you just have rocks for brains you dumb piece of shit? Do you know what 'don't ask' means? It means do not ask about the obvious thing that you want to know about. It's none of your fucking business anyway." She was in his face the whole time. I wanted to laugh openly at his misfortune but that would gain me no favors from either of them.

"Oh, she just has her monthlies, ask her again next week." Arthur was a brave, stupid man. But he enjoyed teasing her, so it was his head not mine.

I inched away as she turned her sights to the Brit. "What did you say Arthur Richard Kirkland?" _Ooo the dreaded middle name, _I thought at the odd western tradition.

"Oh, I'm _so _scared." Arthur teased her, but honestly I was surprised she didn't just reach across the table and punch him.

However were all surprised when she did something so unexpected it left the normally snarky Brit speechless. She burst into tears. Just flat out started sobbing, "You're so heartless Kirkland," she said before grabbing her things and running out of cafeteria.

"Crikey mate, did you have to go and make her cry?" Chris said staring after her.

Arthur sported a completely confused face. Eyes wide, pupils small, mouth hanging to the floor, he even blinked a few times just to complete the whole 'what the hell just happened' look. "I-I didn't mean to. I mean, it was just a joke. I've said things like that before. Haven't I?" He looked at the two of us still in disbelief.

"I think so…" Chris responded thinking on the question.

"But with the Francis thing she might have just been at the end of the line. And you could have been right on with the 'monthlies' comment. One needle too heavy." I told them, and regardless of the seriousness they both started laughing. I felt my usual jovialness leave me as anger began to rise. "What is so funny?"

"I think you mean at the end of her rope, not at the end of the line mate."

"And I'm sure you meant straw, not needle." I let my anger go and chuckled with them.

"Yes that is what I meant. Still we shouldn't be laughing. People will think that we meant to make her cry." And as if summoned Elizabeta was seated with us. I didn't even notice her until she was in Shelly's abandoned seat.

"'Ello Eliza" Arthur stated casually, his usual scowl replacing the shocked one. He calmly went back to eating.

"Well g'day Sheila, you still hanging off the piano man? Could I interest you in a ride through the outback?" _It_'_s times like these that I wonder how the man has remained single all this time_, I thought sarcastically. He leaned in closer, "We don't have to tell the aristocrat, could be our secret." His smile rivaled Francis' at the moment. _Now is he doing this because he's horny, or is he doing this to get her to leave?_

"Back away, I have a frying pan." He didn't take the hint. Instead he leaned in closer sliding his hand onto the back of her seat, his whole body turned towards her.

"That's okay, I like it rough. Besides, won't have to worry 'bout marring my skin, got plenty of scars already. I'd be proud to wear one givin by you," he quirked a brow.

"That's enough Christian, we just came to see why Shelly took off like that." Bella came up between the two.

"So tell us," Eliza turned to Arthur.

"Nothing to tell," he continued to ignore her, but his movements were stiffer than usual. He had been trying to stay away from her as much as possible over the last year, more so than before anyway. I wonder why?

"Is that so, Artie?" She leaned across the table trying to make him feel uncomfortable. However I think it only worked to make Chris hornier as he watched her breasts.

"It is." He tried to continue on his line of defense, but moments later decided to go ahead and give her a bit of a story. "I expect I may have been a tad too brash. And with the _entire school_ talking about what happened between her and a certain Frog, thanks to _someone_, it may have been more than she could handle at the moment." He stuck to the truth mostly, but more than that he attacked her directly. I thought that the Hungarian would whip out her frying pan – which apparently they couldn't confiscate since it wasn't technically a weapon – and start a war with the Brit. It was turning out to be a day of surprises. She gave him first a puzzled look her brows coming down and together, her lips slightly pursed. Then it was like a light went on, and realization appeared in her green eyes, before her features softened to a frown.

"You don't mean, that it's really my fault?"

"No, we don't know this for sure. We're just guessing. We generally tease her, all in good fun, but she was on edge today. That's the only reason we could come up with." I interjected before Arthur said something that would draw her attention. He wanted to stay out of her line of sight for some reason and I wanted to help him with that. He was a good enough friend, and you can never have too many favors.

"But-"

"But nothing Eliza, you may see it as just gossip, but it's her life that you're talking about. If she wanted others to know so much about it she would have told them herself." Arthur was serious about this and I got the impression that he wasn't talking just about Shelly anymore. "You should think about the people you're talking about before you start announcing things about their lives." He went back to eating, a clear signal that he was through with the discussion.

Elizabeta looked at Bella and the two left together without another word. "Well I hope that gives her something to think about." He muttered, finish with his lunch.

"You think that Shelly'll be okay mates?" Chris asked, back to his regular, less perverted self.

"Give her a day, but let's try and be nice tomorrow. Don't want to do make her cry two days in a row." I said finishing my own lunch.

They grunted agreements, and starting talking about football and how the team was shaping up. Meanwhile I contemplated what snacks to bring to chemistry. I didn't think it was all that healthy to eat in the lab, but I had a large appetite and liked to eat every couple of periods. However Mei enjoyed my snacks as well, so regardless that chem. was next period I always had some with me. What can I say, I enjoyed her company. I was going to have to break down and ask her out soon, that's what she was waiting for. My smile never fell from my face, but I started to think of my past girlfriends, all of them being in the past for a reason. Each one had said that I wasn't what they thought. My longest relationship had been one month before the girl finally got up enough courage to dump me. I'm sure Mei would be the same, but I would never find someone who took me for who I was if I didn't actively look for them.

* * *

><p>AN: Cameron is Cameroon who may or may not show up, eventually. Christian is Australia, in case you couldn't tell, and I know that most Australians don't say crikey (according to the internet) but I used to watch Crocodile Hunter so, yeah… As for Aroon most Asian nations it seems don't have middle names so that's why I included him making fun of it, I'm sure their mothers have different ways of yelling at them~ And translations don't always come across correctly, so I wanted to include that somewhere.

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love~!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	14. Chapter 14: Period Seven Tuesday

Hello everyone! -Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all their lives?

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update on time this week, I moved and had to look for a job, and then the internet was down on Wednesday, and 6 other things that you don't care about. Again sorry that I didn't update on time, so there will be a special bonus update along with the original two chapters planned for this week. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And um, Hetalia crack-ness, sometimes~

* * *

><p>7th period Tuesday: Elizabeta<p>

"Tell me again why you dragged me out of History? Because I don't think I understood the explanation you gave the teacher." Why was Bella being so difficult? It was just history; it's not going to change before tomorrow. Besides I didn't think the nurse would actually tell me where Michelle went, but Bella was a persuasive one.

"Because I have to find out if Arthur was telling the truth," I thought it was great that Michelle turned Francis down. He was way too full of himself; a little humiliation would put him in his place. That and I still held the grudge over him stalking my boyfriend. I'm the only one allowed to stalk, didn't he know that?

"Here, I heard that she had been in the Infirmary. Go ask the nurse where she went." I pushed the blonde towards the infirmary door.

"Where who went?" Man she was being slow today.

"Michelle," exasperated I pushed her again.

"Fine, fine whatever, make sure to tell me what we're doing when I come back." She disappeared behind the door. _I only thought about getting back at Francis, did I really hurt Michelle? I couldn't have right? Arthur just said that so I wouldn't blame him, but what if he isn't bluffing? _

I knew that I had been skirting the line between acceptable and unacceptable behavior since Ivan had threatened my life. Very seriously. For a series of photos I was going to use in the fujoshi club commercial. Sometimes we referenced real relationships to get our creativity flowing, and some of my best pictures for that were Yao and Ivan. _Maybe I should seriously consider those black bars…_

"The nurse called Mr. Zac her study hall teacher but he told us that Shelly went to the bathroom at the beginning of the period and hasn't been back since." Bella came out of the infirmary looking no worse for wear, regardless that the nurse is a total bitch. I grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards the math wing.

"I know where she'll be then." We raced through the halls dodging teachers. I suppose that I more or less dragged Bella but she didn't complain much so I didn't worry about it.

Finally we arrived at the math hall's bathroom. I went in and started checking under the doors. Bella tapped my shoulder and pointed to the next to last stall. I took a deep breath gathering some courage and rapped my knuckles on it. "Hey Michelle?"

"Go away" She said through sniffles. Bella stepped up to the door, effectively pushing me aside.

"Hey, Shelly it's me, Bella, we just want to talk."

"Why doesn't anyone understand I don't want t' talk? Especially when ze big mouz is going to just go around spreading all ze shit she wants anyway" She blew her nose, "Why are you 'ere?"

"I wanted to apologize about the Francis thing." I was still very confused over the whole thing, I mean; all she did was turn him down. And it was Francis, so everyone was bound to know sooner or later.

"If you sink zat's why I'm in 'ere zen leave, because you two are so far off." She continued sobbing.

"Then why are you in here?" Now I was curious, and while it may have killed the cat, it hadn't actually killed me. Yet.

"Why do you want t' know?" I could almost hear her eyes narrow.

"Because we're concerned," Bella really did look worried, and I felt a little bad, just a little.

"Connerie. I'm sure Elizabeta just wants more material for 'er rumors." She hiccupped a little, but it sounded like she had finally stopped crying.

"No I promise this is all off the record."

"Uh huh, sure it is."

"You can trust her on this Shelly if she said off the record she meant it." Bella gave me a bit of a sad smile "Besides, it's not about two guys so I'm sure it'll lose her interest quickly."

"Bella!" I punched her not sure how else to respond. A student walked in, saw us and left. Bella and I squabbled a bit over it when we heard the stall door click open. Poor Michelle's eyes were puffy and her face was red. Bella immediately gave her a hug which was easily returned. I wondered again if Michelle had turned down Francis because she was more into girls. But after studying yaoi, and to a lesser extent yuri, I decided that her body signals were all off if that was true.

"I 'ave a question for you," she looked up at me expectantly after she let go of Bella, "why are boys so dumb?"

"Because it makes a better story," I said without thinking, but it startled a laugh out of her. "Why do you ask?"

"You promise not t' tell anyone?" She rubbed a hand over her face again.

"Of course," Bella and I answered in unison.

"I turned Francis down because I really like Arthur, but ze dumb bâtard doesn't realize it or doesn't care." She sniffed and I hurt for her. Roderich had been pretty dense when it came to me liking him.

"I think he's seeing someone-" "We can help you get him-" Bella and I obviously had differing opinions.

"No 'e's not," Michelle and I cried out. _How did _I_ not know?_

Bella quickly added, "But it was just something I heard that would explain why he hasn't noticed you though." Logic, that's what I loved about Bella, but in matters of the heart, logic meant little.

Turning to Michelle I grasped both her hands "even if that's true we'll find a way to win him over. You're definitely so much better then whoever this mystery girl is." A fire entered Michelle's brown eyes, and felt an instant connection. We would become very good friends, hell maybe I could get her to join my fujoshi club. A Cheshire cat smile lifted my face.

She nodded and returned the gesture. "You can call me Shelly, and I'm sorry for calling you a big mouz earlier."

"Don't worry I know I have a big mouth." I turned to see Bella's reaction, and while I saw the well placed façade of 'yay I'm so happy everything is going to work out' I got the distinct impression that she was really thinking 'oh shit, what do I do now?'

* * *

><p>Translations:<br>Connerie – Bullshit – French  
>Bâtard – Bastard – French<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update! And I'm not sure how crazy Eliza is going to be, so any suggestions or ideas for Eliza would be helpful... Maybe I'll do some of my own research her on fanfic... hmmmmm

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	15. Chapter 15: Period Eight Tuesday

Hello everyone! – Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all their lives?

A/N: So here's your second update for today! High school drama ensues!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And that vital drug of choice: Hetalia Crack~

* * *

><p>8th period Tuesday: Arthur<p>

Alfred had been behaving, for the most part, but I wondered how long it would last. He had dropped something in my school bag, _again_, so I was going to have to make a stop at the football field after last period, _again_. _He's doing this on purpose, _my scowl deepened, _when I get there he'll ask me to stay, and if I refuse then he'll get all puppy-eyed on me. And then I'll be compelled to stay._ There was no way to win. He wanted to treat me like a girlfriend, though he said he'd been with another guy before. I imagine that guy was more feminine and his school hadn't cared much.

Turning the corner I caught sight of Bella standing in front of the classroom door. Her face was worried and I feared the worst. "Everything alright Bella?" She was early. The history wing was a couple of halls away so her and Eduard were generally the last two.

"No." She looked as though she was ill, or was going to be ill.

"Maybe you should sit down." I gestured into the class, but the Belgian didn't budge.

"I don't know if I should tell you, or how to tell you, or if it'll make things worse," she started trailing. A range of emotions appeared on her face. Fear, worry, guilt, I couldn't even identify all of them. I grabbed her school bag and wrapped an arm around her shoulder bringing her close to me. She was a good friend and I wanted to console her, or calm her down, or some combination of the two.

"Come on now, let's take a seat." Forcibly pushing her towards our chairs I made our way across the room. She finally decided on what to do and came out of her reprieve.

"Arthur, Shelly likes you. That's why she was crying in lunch." It was a good thing we had gotten to our seats otherwise I would have fallen to the floor. Slumped in my chair I just stared at her, _this has to be a joke._

I chuckled nervously "good one Bell, you almost had me…" She shook her head forcing me to come to terms with the truth. "Oh dear god, what am I going to do?" I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. _I'm just going to have to tell her that I'm seeing someone. What if she asks who? Can I tell her the truth?_

"You can't tell her that you know." My head whipped up to see her. Eduard came in and raised an eyebrow towards us.

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Because," her face was full of sorrow "she's my friend. If she knows I told you…"

"She's going to hate you." Eduard interrupted, "You two want to fill me in on what's going on?"

Bella pulled the chair between Eduard and me out and sat hard. "Shelly was crying in lunch, and Eliza and me went to-"

"Elizabeta" I squeaked out, and I hadn't squeaked since I was twelve. _It just can't get worse, I don't think I can handle anything else._

"Yes, we went to see her last period, she had locked herself in the bathroom. And she confessed that she liked Arthur and that's why she was crying. I feel horrible because I told her I wasn't going to tell anyone, and now I've told two people. But I had to give Artie a heads up." She looked at me miserably "I said I heard that you were going out with someone, and when they asked me who, I just said that it was something I had heard. They decided that they were going to go after your 'ugly girlfriend'" she used air quotes, and from all the stress I almost laughed. Somewhere the bell rang. We didn't give a shit, and the teacher didn't seem to either as he started roll call. "Convince her to break up with you, so that you would notice Shelly, go out with her instead, and then live happily ever fucking after."

"Great, and what's going to happen when they find out who I'm really dating?" Eduard just shook his head.

"You're really screwed now. Um, Bella you don't have to worry about me telling Michelle." Bella just nodded her thanks.

"Why thank you, I needed the obvious stated for me."

"Whatever you decide you have to not tell Shelly I told you."

"Perhaps I can wait it out a few days, and slightly notice her advances before taking her aside and telling her it can't be? Make it seem natural and not like I was told by someone she trusted not divulge certain information." _Yes that sounds like a brilliant plan. Just long enough to make it believable, not long enough to break anyone's heart. _

"That could work." Bella nodded enthusiastically and we answered the teacher as he finally got to our names, having been stopped by another conversation with students.

"But it'll have to be at least a week because if you haven't noticed her in the past, you suddenly noticing her will be a bit of a surprise, and suspicious."

I sighed "why can't girls just come out at say things like 'I like you' instead of expecting us to get the hint?"

"Why are guys too dumb to pick up on the hints?" Bella fired back.

"Wiring," Eduard and I answered.

"Should I tell the American?" I asked thinking of him made my head and chest hurt.

"You think that you can keep him from trying to have a pissing match Michelle?" Eduard asked, obviously skeptical. And rightly so.

"I don't think he's mature enough to actually take this well at all." Bella said much more blatantly.

"You're probably right," as much as I would like for him to be more conscientious of the situation, and just a tad more serious, or mature he wasn't. It was the best and worst part of him it was why we complemented each other so well. "I hate this."

"I'm sorry," Bella put her arms on my shoulders, I just scowled. It was going to get worse before it got better, I could feel it.

* * *

><p>AN: And the plot thickens!(I just really wanted to say that~)

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	16. Chapter 16: Afterschool Tuesday

Hello everyone! – Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all their lives?

A/N: Well Fanfiction yelled at me last chapter because apparently you can only have 15 chapters in doc manager at a time, but since before now my stories were short and spaced months apart I never knew that… On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And that vital drug of choice: Hetalia Insanity~

* * *

><p>After School Tuesday: FootballSoccer practice: Antonio

I was still worried about Francis but he seemed a little better today. We had taken him out to The Pit last night, and tonight he had a date with that red head. Hopefully that would bounce him back. Gilbert didn't seem too worried about it, so maybe I shouldn't be either. Practices were coming to an end, and then the regular season would begin. We always trained with the championships in mind: We had gone the past ten years, so it was a pretty safe bet that we would go this year as well. Practice finally wrapped up and we headed to the locker room.

I loved and hated regular season. I loved all the excitement that the crowds and competition brought. In fact I couldn't get enough of the adrenaline induced high that I got from the actual matches. But I hated all the traveling, all that time on the bus when I could be with Lovino.

"Later dudes," Alfred ran out of the room still pulling his shirt over his head. I frowned, the normally energetic American severely distracted. Berta made him run extra laps to compensate so he had been the last one in. He still managed to be the first one out though.

"Hope everything's okay with Eyebrows." Gil said from next to me. Arthur's name had been called during end of the day announcements. They didn't always have the best of relationships but I don't think that they hated each other. But I didn't understand what that had to do with Al hurrying off. "Shit, the dumbass forgot his bag." Sure enough on the bench there sat his school and duffel bags.

"Think he'll be back for it?" I pulled my own shirt on and went back to getting my own stuff together.

"I don't got much going on. You head off to your _tutoring _session," he snickered. Tuesday's I tutored Lovi in Spanish. I wouldn't want to keep my tomatito waiting. I smirked at him; I didn't always teach him words that were useful for class., "I'm going to go get Frenchy from French club and head over to the dorms. He probably wants to prepare for his date, and if not I'll make him." He didn't mention Ludwig so I hoped Feliciano was just over reacting and that everything was going well for the younger German.

Feli had confided in Lovi that Luddy was acting weird. I wasn't sure if Gil would be worried or not, he didn't seem to be though. That meant nothing because unless something was blatantly obvious it was hit or miss if I would actually pick up on it. "Gracias amigo," I smiled at him. He returned the look pulling a shirt over his head.

"Ja, ja, just remember that when I ask you to buy me a beer." We laughed knowing that would happen soon.

"Come on Weicheier, let's get a move on." Coach called from the front of the locker room. Technically she couldn't enter unless the male assistant coach or other male teacher was with her to walk through first. But that didn't mean she couldn't scream at us from the doors.

"Oi, we've only been in here for ten minutes," Gilbert called over the din. That got several laughs from the surrounding players.

"Ja? Well Jones was only in there for two so that's eight minutes too long. Get your butts moving!" There were a few groans, but more snickers. Gil and Berta often went back and forth, sometimes in German.

We finished packing up and grabbed all our stuff, plus Al's. "What's the kid got in here, bricks?" Gil grunted picking up the school bag. We walked out of the locker room after some high fives for Gil's come backs and 'good practice's for me. "Hey Berta, just want you to know that your golden boy left his bags." He laughed as the short history teacher face palmed.

"He can just never do anything right, huh?" She said but gave a faint smile. She was one of the better teachers. Extremely strict but I can say that I actually learned something in her class.

We turned into the hall. "Mattie?" Gilbert tilted his head and looked at a short boy.

"Who?" I said looking at the boy, he looked like Alfred. In fact if Gil hadn't said anything I would have thought that he was Alfred.

"Hi, I'm Matthew, Alfred's Canadian twin brother." He extended a hand toward me.

I smiled warmly at him, taking his hand perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "Hola, I'm Antonio and I'm from Spain, I don't think we've met before. In fact I didn't even know the Al had a brother let alone a twin." I laughed and finally let go of his hand.

"What's up?" Gil asked him, sending me a weird look, "And sorry about this guy, he's kind of dense." I just nodded, used to Gil's comments about me.

"No problem, I just came to get Al's gear up." His smile was shy, and the more I looked at him the more he looked different from his brother. He had a curl in the middle of his head and his hair was longer. He slumped where Al stood tall, and was on the thinner side from his brother.

"Oh, I was gonna take it to his room, but ah, here." He started to hand it over and I wondered if the kid could handle it. I had never thought of Alfred as a 'kid' like Gil did, though the albino was a year older than almost everyone in our grade – having been held back in primary school – but I certainly thought that the Canadian was kid-ish. He wore his uniform by standard, with just a little maple leaf on his shirt's lapel as an embellishment.

He easily took the heavy load that Gil had grunted under, making me raise an eyebrow. "Sure you got it kid?" He asked looking at him with a similar expression to my own.

"Yeah, this isn't heavy." He smiled again, but it wasn't at me. He was looking at Gil. Now I was pretty unobservant most of the time – I knew this – but I would have had to have been blind not to see the way that kid was looking at Gil. "Thank you, I hate having to go in the locker room. I'll, uh, see you in home room, eh?" He started away.

Gil watched for a moment slightly stunned. "Uh, bye Tonio, I'm gonna go get Francis." He walked away, going the wrong way to the languages, but clearly following Matteo. _At least some one has caught his interest. _I happily headed out the double doors, and took the short cut through the woods opposite the football field. _Today's lesson we'll be on conjugating besar._

* * *

><p>Tomatito – Little tomato – Spanish: It's like a pet name, I also had Spain use it in the Spamano fanfic I wrote<br>Gracias amigo – thanks friend – Spanish  
>Weicheier – softieswusses – German: I was going for something along the lines of calling them weaklings that a soccer coach might call their team... although now that I'm thinking about it I wonder if only American Football coaches yell obscenities at their team...  
>Hola – Hello – Spanish<br>Matteo – Matthew – Spanish pronunciation  
>Besar – to kiss – Spanish<br>Gil's use of the word kid – since in the anime he's Prussia which is really a rather old country and such I tried to translate that as his excessive use of the word 'kid' because it makes him seem older than others...

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter (that will hopefully be out on Wednesday like normal) is going to be ubber long, just a head's up!

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love, and I'd offer internet cookies, but they're not nearly as good as real ones...

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	17. Chapter 17: Afterschool Tuesday pt 2

Hello everyone! – Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all their lives?

A/N: Okay so starting with Chapter 20 I'm going to stop posting the Summary, hope that's okay. And I'm going to be doing double chapters or two part chapters from now on so that I have to keep writing. I got distracted by scenes that aren't coming up anytime soon. And a special thank you to Blood of the Dawn for their reviews –heart- :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And that vital drug of choice: Hetalia Insanity~

* * *

><p>After School Tuesday: After Clubs: Matthew<p>

"Uh Mattie wait up." Gil called from behind me. "You're in French club right?" He eyed the bags again before he looked at me.

"Yeah, we finished a little early." I didn't tell him the reason was because Francis had been sulking. Which if it had been anyone else it wouldn't have mattered, but Francis took the 'world is a stage' to the extreme so everything was done dramatically, and sometimes annoyingly.

"Shisse," the curse came out as a hiss. "Do you know where Francis went by any chance?" I thought for a minute tilting my head ever so slightly and biting my lip in concentration.

"I think he mentioned something about a date and said he had to go and at least attempt to prove his French heritage." I nodded thinking that that sounded right.

"Ja, that sounds like something he would say." He looked up the hall. "So where are you headed then, there's a short cut through the woods to get back to the dorms."

"Eh? Oh, yeah, um, Al texted me saying he was sitting outside DO so I should bring his stuff there."

"He sure Artie's still in there?" He motioned to walk so we began to make our way to the disciplinary office, which was toward the front of the school.

"Apparently he talked to the headmaster who came out of the office a while ago. Al said he was a friend and was waiting because Arthur had something of his. The headmaster said he was welcome to wait for him. Then Al started to hear yelling." I sighed and hoped that it wasn't anything too bad. I had heard about Shelly crying during lunch, but not as many people were talking about it as I thought would be. Maybe Elizabeta had put a gag order on it?

"That bad huh?" He chuckled, it wasn't appropriate for the situation but whatever.

I waited a few minutes for him to make his motives known. When he didn't I prompted, "So can I help you with anything else Gil?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd walk with you to see what was going on. I'm a curious sort like that." He paused, thinking about his next words. "Plus I was kind of waiting to see if you were bluffing about Al's bag. It felt like a ton when I picked it up."

"It's not too heavy," I let a sly smile lift my lips, "I play ice hockey so this isn't anything really."

"Woah Mattie really? I'm impressed, hockey huh? Never would have pegged you for the rough and tumble type. You know 'cause you're kind of passive, and that's not really a passive sport." He rubbed his chin thinking about that, and I was extremely happy that I had impressed him. We turned the corner to the disciplinary office, and he moved in close to let another student by. I sighed inwardly; yes I knew I was falling for the upperclassman. It was a side effect of living without being seen for so long. When I am finally noticed I tend to cling. But it was something I tried not to do, and when you compare my brother and me, I'm still less clingy.

We approached the office, and my fear of authority almost got the better of me. Gil opened the door and then held it open for me. I thanked him and walked to the desk. Then waited for the secretary to notice me. And waited. And waited some more. "Um, excuse me" I tried getting her attention. Gil made a noise.

"Oi, Ms Jakowski, are Jones and Kirkland still here? We have a delivery." She looked up at the sound of his voice and he held up the bags. She hit a button.

"Yes," was all the response we received. That was enough for Gilbert who walked through the door to the left and motioned for me to follow him. "You need to speak up Mattie." He said walking down the short hall to a sharp turn. Al came into view and as we got nearer we could hear the screaming come from the door labeled Assistant. Meaning that the Headmaster had an idea this was going to happen and didn't want his office tied up.

"Hey," I said. He was looking down at the floor, his hands laced together shading his eyes. Feet set apart and his elbows were resting on them, his foot 'jumping' erratically. He was the complete picture of worry. He didn't seem to hear me. "Hey!" I said louder, Al was one of the only people I could raise my voice with. I dropped his bags to make some more noise. He looked up at us.

"Thanks Mattie, hey Gil," he was out of it that's for sure. "I think Peter's in there with him, and it sounds like his mom is on the phone. They just keep yelling at each other." He dragged a hand down his face.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," I told him.

"Well this was uneventful." Gilbert said and turned around to leave. He turned at the corner but paused to look at me and raise an eyebrow. I was proud of myself for not blushing.

"I'll be out in a second if you want to wait." He nodded and continued out. "You gonna be okay Al?" I looked at him again. His foot hadn't stilled the whole time.

"Yeah, I'm fine why would you ask?" He attempted a laugh until I pointed to his leg. It was a nervous habit he'd had since we were kids. "Oh," he stopped it, and then sighed "I'm just concerned. He wasn't too happy when I texted him earlier. I hope it wasn't anything I did, I'm trying to be good." And surprisingly that statement was true. He was behaving really well for him. Generally my brother was boisterous and affectionate; it was hard for him to keep his actions from not showing it. If he hadn't fallen so hard for Arthur I doubt he would still be in the relationship, he liked public displays of affection, he liked letting the world know he was in love and proud of it. The fact that him and Arthur had decided it was best if they didn't had hurt Al, but he had agreed anyway. I just hoped that Arthur got to see this side of him, it was slightly more mature then the rest of him.

"I'm sure it's something else. I heard that Michelle left lunch early today crying. It might just be that." Truthfully I didn't like to gossip, but my brother had that kicked puppy expression and I really wanted to make it go away.

"Something just seemed off about his message earlier, but I'm sure that was what was bothering him." Some of the stress eased out of him.

"Well then, do you want to keep waiting for him?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna stick around, he's probably going to need help with Peter by the sounds of it. Those two fight worse than cats and dogs." A smile started to cross his face. Al really liked kids, and though Peter was already 10 Al still considered him a kid. "Hey, if you're going to hang around Beilschmidt, you just be careful, okay? He's not as bad as all the rumors, but they're not all lies either."

"Wow, I think you're finally fulfilling your role as older brother." I laughed at him and he playfully lashed out. At least I had lessened some of his stress.

* * *

><p>After School Tuesday: After Clubs: Gilbert<p>

I waited for Mattie to finish talking to his brother. I was going to eavesdrop, but decided Jones didn't know what was going on in the room behind him yet. So I wouldn't learn anything from their discussion.

Mattie finally stepped out from the office after five or so minutes. He was lean, and that in combination with his cuteness belied his strength. After learning about him playing hockey I felt the need to reevaluate him. And I wondered if I could catch a game or two this coming season, him ramming into other players would definitely be something to see. I generally betted on all the school games, but rarely went to them. _I should just check out a few in person, just to make sure I got my money on the right teams, stats aren't everything right? _

We started off towards the dorms, leaving the offices and the school behind. I was used to filling silences in conversations but at the moment walking in the July heat I let the comfortable silence stay between us. Plus I had a lot on my mind at the moment. Ludwig was still acting weird, Francis hadn't bounced back yet, I was pretty certain that I was going to fail chemistry, and now something was going to be wrong with Jones. Oh and the best part-

"So I hear that Berta nominated you for Captain." Mattie smiled at me.

"Yeah, the team wants Antonio to do it, but he's not interested." I made a noise of disinterest, "It's too much responsibility." The seat was empty since Lars had graduated and somehow Berta thought I'd make a good captain. Matthew chuckled. "Was?"

"Nothing, just can't believe that you're afraid of a little responsibility."

"Nah, I'm not afraid, I'm just lazy." I laughed loudly. He joined me and the smile that laughter left behind was really cute. Too cute for a boy in my awesome opinion. My face felt hot but it was July. I'm sure that it was just the sun, being an albino, I'm more sensitive. That had to be it.

"Well, I suppose that's that then eh?" We were almost to the dorms.

"Maybe, I'm still thinking about it, but if I don't keep my chem. grade up I won't be on the team, let alone captain." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You could ask Al for help. I know he doesn't look it but it's pretty good at math and science, and he's in chemistry this year. I'd offer to help, but I took earth science." He grimaced a little and I snickered.

"Maybe I'll ask him about it. Would be a good way to ask him what's up with him and Arthur." Yeah, that was an awesome plan.

"Good luck with that," the Canadian said with a sly tilt of his lips. And I realized that while all the signs and signals were there for Al and Artie they had never _said_ anything that would allude to them being more than friends. Mattie slid his ID through the lock to get in the dorms and started up the stairs.

"Hey Mattie, want to get something to eat later. Francis will be on his date, and I'd bet good money on Tonio not showing up today. 'Sides looks like your brother may have his hands full." The heat must have gotten to him, or perhaps it was the stairs, but he had a light pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Yeah, um, in the dining hall?" it was awkward and adorable.

"Nah, we can go to the Pit. Then if Francis' date goes bad we can console him." I chuckled, I was pretty sure he wasn't going to get halfway before fucking her in a closet, or bathroom stall, and then he was going to come looking for me, and something to drink.

"Sounds good, around 5 ish?"

"Six is better. See you out front then." I walked away having the odd feeling that I had just gotten a date, instead of made plans with a friend. I kept thinking about that until I knocked on Francis' door and got it whipped opened.

"Where 'ave you been? I cannot go on zis date, and I need you to let 'er down for me. I cannot do it, I cannot break ze girl's 'eart, it is too innocent." Not only was the Frenchman hysterical but he was half naked and it looked like his closet had thrown up all over his room.

"Calm do-"

"Non! I will not calm down, not until you agree."

"Okay whatever don't calm down, see if I care. What's up with that Shelly chick anyway? I've never seen you act like this before." I said and unconsciously began picking up his clothes. To say that Francis, Antonio and I were perhaps a little too close would be an understatement. Plus cleaning was an odd habit I'd picked up from my younger brother when we were kids. I wasn't as military precise with it, but I didn't live in a pig sty either.

"But, Michelle," He said her name with something akin to want, which made me pause. Francis enjoyed sharing his 'love' but this was the first time I'd seen him show partiality. Generally he went after people that would easily succumb to his charm, and if they didn't he shrugged and turned to their friend. "She 'as continual denied my advances and she 'angs around wit zat damn Brit." His face turned sour, the two had a weird kind of hate-hate relationship since they had broken things off in middle school. Emphasis on hate. "I, I must confess somezing Gilbert." He sat on the edge of his bed. Drama was in his blood, and I had heard these words before. "I am serious." This was said quietly which made me pause.

I turned away from his closet where I been hanging his clothes. "Okay, was Francis?"

"I met 'er when we were in eighs grade, she was in sixs," I thought for a moment he stopped breathing. This confession was most definitely a performance, but it was also oddly honest. "She was cute zen; she is beautiful now." His face turned into something else at that point, like he was searching for words. Francis never searched for words, he was a wordsmith and knew how to craft and used them. Hell, he would even switch into French if he didn't feel that the English was getting the point across.

"Just tell me straight Francis," I started putting his clothes up again.

"Do you remember zat last dance we went to in eighs grade? Ze one for Ze middle school only?"

"Ja."

"I danced with 'er. She didn't know I was part of ze Trio zen. She danced so beautifully." He sighed, "We kissed so chastely and sweetly at ze end of zat dance. It was ze first time I did not want to rush off to a corner wit a person. It was somezing so innocent, I 'ad already forgotten what zat felt like." I peered over at him and saw the small smile, his eyes distant and remembering that night. "And zen zat damn Brit came over and pulled me from 'er, and, and-"

"And she found out that you were cheating on someone and she was pissed. Wow, you did a real good job with her." Now he just looked miserable.

"So I broke zings off wit Arthur after zat night, and zen we graduated and went to the 'igh school and only caught glimpses of 'er. Zen she began to show up around Arthur and I began to ask 'er out. But I did not wait for 'er, non I filled zose two years satisfying my needs and zose of others. Now she wants nozing to do wit me." His eyes were watery and I was pretty sure that he was going to start crying.

"So if she's denied you before then why is it just now bugging you?" Man he didn't make any sense.

"Because she didn't even contemplate it, she just said 'pass.' And off she went. It just feels like zat was my last chance." He did start to cry. I had told him there was no need for theatrics, why didn't he listen? I grabbed his box of tissues from his desk.

"Here dummkopf," he took it. "Look you're just taking this the wrong way. It was just a bad day, I'm sure you're going to get another chance." I grabbed one of his blue shirts and threw it next to him. "Go out with chick, fuck her if you feel like it, get your mojo back, and try asking her again next week."

"I do not want to go out, or make love to 'er; I just want to understand why Michelle does not want me." I sat next to him. He was hunched over like Al had been.

"I hate to tell you, but she probably thinks that she's just going to be another name." I leaned back and stared at his ceiling.

"I know, Gilbert, I am not so dumb as to not know zat." His voice was low and I was glad I couldn't see his face. "How do I change 'er mind?"

"I have no idea…"

* * *

><p>Shisse - Shit - German<br>Was - What - German (pronounced Vas)  
>'Jumping feet' - So I don't know how else to describe this but you know when you tap your heel really fast... -shrugs-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that this is now two days late, I'm still having a bit of an internet issue. Sumimasen!

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	18. Chapter 18: Afterschool Tuesday pt 3

Hello everyone! – Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all their lives?

A/N: I could make up excuses and good reasons why I haven't updated, but I'm sure you just want to get to the story! Also as a side note, I never meant for the name 'The Pit' to stick when I was writing this… but now I don't feel like changing it… If you have a better idea for a restaurant name feel free to let me know! And lastly… I was planning on focusing on the whole PruCan, USUK, and France storyline but Norge and Den were not having that and somehow ended up sneaking in… . One more thing, Lukas is Norway, and Matthias is Denmark

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And that vital drug of choice: Hetalia Insanity~

* * *

><p>Tuesday Dinner: Lukas<p>

"If The Pit is full I'm leaving." The damn Dane was pulling me along smiling like an idiot, _just another normal day._ I sighed to let him know that I didn't need to be pulled along but he didn't notice, or care. It was most likely the first. Our personalities didn't always mesh, he needed me to tell him if I wanted something, whereas I didn't like to use words and thought he should just know from my actions. Needless to say being with him was a hassle most of the time. But it was the few moments we were in sync that I loved, the quiet moments that he got my teasing, and laughed. Or the times that I didn't need to say anything and he still got the picture.

Unfortunately they were few and getting farther between, _maybe this will be our last year. He'll go to university and our fragile connection will shatter._ I had been contemplating it more and more. He hadn't called or texted as much this past break, and hadn't pulled me along for as many of his 'adventures' since coming back. _And spending far too much time with a certain Dutchman_. So when he asked tonight if I wanted to go to The Pit with him I said yes without a hassle. That had taken him aback a little since he had been gearing up for one. I enjoyed being obstinate at times, and testing to see how much he wanted me to go with him, but I also didn't want to lose him, so this was me putting effort into keeping us together. _He better appreciate it, the bastard._

He held the door open for me. It was crowded but not terribly so. Unfortunately there were no completely empty tables. He stood behind me in the doorway as I surveyed the room. "Gilbert," He called over my head before making his way toward the German that sat a table away from the door. "Hvad sker der?"

"Nothing much, just grabbing some dinner." They did an odd combination of fist bumping and handshaking, I just rolled my eyes. Glancing around again, I noticed Lars and Sadik in a corner booth. No way was I sitting with those two, but I didn't see any other acquaintances of mine or Mathias' that meant that I had to settle for Gilbert.

"Mind if we join you," I was going to add _and your friend_, but bit my tongue instead. The other occupant at the table didn't seem to be completely there. It very well could be a ghost or something. There were a lot of weird things at the school and the area in generally, so it was completely possible.

"Sure, Lukas, Mathias this is Matthew; Mattie this is Lukas and Mathias." He gestured to each of us in turn; I was just glad to know that he was a person.

"Mattie? Have we met before? You kinda look like Jones…" I took a closer look at the boy.

"Wow you're actually right," I commented at the Dane's expense. Gil started to chuckle.

"What's that suppose to mean Norge?" I felt my face heat up. He _knew_ he wasn't allowed to use that name in public. I left him standing at the table and made my way to the counter listening to Gil's full laugh follow me.

"Look, Luk, I'm sorry, I didn't," my raised hand stopped him.

"Don't worry, just don't do it again." He was placing his order when that blasted Lars waved him over.

"Hey will you grab my food? I'll meet you over with Gil in a bit. Bedes Lukas," He asked so nicely.

"Fine, but don't leave me with that loud mouth too long." At least he wasn't making me go over to them; they were worse company than Gilbert.

"His friend's there too, so you're not alone with him." He smirked, and my chest got tight. He ran his hand across my lower back and went over to the corner.

The food arrived and I condensed it to one tray before taking it back to the table with Gil and… not Alfred, _what was that kid's name? I wish that Mat hadn't said Jones, now that's all I'm gonna be able to remember._

"So how's it going Luk?" Gil asked when I seated myself, it didn't escape my notice that his friend had moved to his side of the table leaving the seats opposite them for Mat and myself. Or that he didn't comment on Mat not coming back with me.

"Not bad, school is a little boring though." I began picking at the fish sandwich I had ordered. They weren't bad, but I wish that they would use fresh fish.

"Tell me about it. But at least Eliza keeps things interesting right?" He smirked before taking a bite of sausage.

"I meant schoolwork, but yes, Eliza does keep overall school life interesting, a bit too much sometimes." The witch had gotten a hold of Mat and conned him out of pictures, thank god we hadn't shown up in her stunt at the beginning of the year. Though the whole commercial hadn't played, I liked to think we hadn't been in it; it helped me sleep at night.

"Schoolwork is what it is." He laughed again and started in about classes. His friend was very quiet and I thought that made them an odd couple. But as I began to tune the German out, I realized that Mat and I must look like a very similar duo. He was loud and talkative, and I was rather quiet especially by comparison. Gilbert started laughing at his own joke and I chuckled on cue, so it would seem like I was listening.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Mat arrived and sat next to me, causing Gilbert to re-launch into a story about the chemistry teacher, or one of his classmates, or something.

They continued trading stories all through dinner, the other guy and me saying next to nothing. He didn't seem to mind though. Seemed actual quite content. However I was coming to the end of my rope, but was still trying to not get mad. _If he's going to continue to talk to Gilbert, then I will just have to entertain myself._

Gil was on the football team, so I turned to his friend and started with that. "So are you on the football team, um…" _Shit I still can't remember his name._

"No, but my brother is. I'm actually on the hockey team." He smiled shyly.

"Jeg beklager, for the life of me I can't remember your name." I thought he was going to be pissed or something, but he just kept smiling.

"That's okay, it's Matthew Williams." Then it clicked.

"So you're the right wing from last year." Mathias interrupted.

"Yes."

"Man you were so good last year, Berwald was extremely impressed. He told me that if you were a junior this year he would have recommended you to be the captain. I think he said that Ivan got the position this year though."

"Thank you," his smile was a little more confident but it was obvious that he wasn't used to the attention. "So then you're his cousin right?"

"Yeah, though we're more like brothers, grew up together and all that," he sniffed and itched his nose before another smirk lifted his lips.

"Well they certainly fight like brothers." Gil laughed, but poor Mattie just blushed.

"We don't fight that much!" He whined.

"But it's how you fight," I informed him when the door to the restaurant swung open. Francis stood in the doorway, but he didn't carry his usual boastful aura. There was no theatrical entrance, no 'I'm here' statement. No, he seemed downright demure.

He approached the table and I saw a strange look cross Gilberts face. "Francis, you only left like, 30 minutes ago." Francis sat at the end of the table next to Matthew.

"It was 'orrible, I've never been so cold to a lady. I couldn't even sit through ze meal, I 'ad to sneak out ze back. Somezing is wrong mon ami." He looked miserable, and I found myself feeling sorry for the man. Which is impossible.

"What did you get turned down again?" Mat started laughing next to me, and while I had no great love for Gil the death glare he shot at my boyfriend was something that I could respect. Even if it did send a shiver down my spine.

"Mat, maybe we should go." I tried being nice.

"You had to sneak out, what did you go on a date with Natalya or something? Afraid she was going to cut off a body part." He just kept going.

"Mathias, we are leaving now." I said it low and serious. He stopped for a moment to look at the table, Gilbert's death glare had dissipated but there was still hostility in his gaze, Francis looked close to tears, and Mattie just looked slightly confused and concerned.

"Oh, okay, Lukas," He stood too quickly nearly toppling his chair.

"Thanks for the company," I said to Matthew, who nodded and smiled a little before trying again to console the Frenchman. I practically pushed Mathias out the door.

"That wasn't very nice." I told him walking two steps ahead of him.

"I didn't realize that it was so serious. Gilbert usually is the one toeing the line with nasty statements. I guess I got carried away."

I made a noise of agreement "You should apologize next time you see him."

"Yes, mom," a voice that was definitely not Mathias' responded.

I stopped and turned to face Lars who must have left right after us. _Oh goody Sadik is with him as well_. I looked the three of them up and down. What I really wanted to do was yell at them to get the fuck away from my boyfriend. Sadik on his own wasn't too bad, but add Lars to any mix and suddenly there's disaster. "I have homework to finish, I'm heading back to the dorms," I wanted to add _call me, _or _I'm sure you have work as well_, or anything that would make him think about coming back with me. None of them sounded mature or worth the trouble that the other two were going to cause after I said either.

Instead I turned away from him and began to walk back towards the school. Before he would have chased after me, convinced me to give him a hug or dragged me behind a building to give him a small kiss, or I would have convinced him to come with me. This time he just called out "Later Luk," and went on his way.

I took my phone out of pocket and texted him, _call me later._ It was not a request but a command. _And he better fucking listen to me_.

* * *

><p>Omake 2: Later that day: Matthias<p>

"Oi pass the joint this way Lars," I said across the small basement room we were currently in. It was stocked: alcohol, smokes, cigars, MJ, some hard drugs, you name it we either had it here, or had had it. Now though we had mostly settled into our favorites. Lars smoked the grass, Miguel stuck to his cigars, Sadik had gotten his hands on a hookah, and I enjoyed my drinks. But I was feeling anxious about Lukas, he had been acting weird for awhile now. Maybe some pot would help me calm down.

Lars forked it over and they talked about nothing in particular, classes, sports, Sadik's newest problem – a small Japanese freshman from the sound of it – Miguel's newest beef with Jones, Lars and whatever girl he was fucking at the moment. I couldn't keep my mind off Norge though. He hadn't even attempted to get me to stay in the dining hall today. And last week I think he might have even apologized about some comment he made. He was always making comments, so what made him apologize that time? Or the other day he actually let me kiss him, no fuss or anything. And he wasn't pissed either he even kissed me back. Little texts from him arrived all the time now, and he had even called me in the past month. It was out of character, and I really wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Yo, earth to Mathias." Lars waved a hand in front of my face before holding out it out in front of me. _Oh right, he wants the joint back._ I handed it back to him. _Speaking of out of character, I wonder if he texted me._ I pulled my phone from my pocket and took another swig of Akvavit – I had always wondered on how Lars had scored it but knew better than to ask.

Sure enough there was a text. _Call me later_, it wasn't a request, it was a command. And it would be hell if I disobeyed. "What your boyfriend want you to come home now?" Lars asked before snickering.

"Just checking, but no messages." I let his comment slide.

"So then he's not talking to you huh?" Sadik grinned smoke curling around him.

"Probably just working on schoolwork, it's kind of his hobby," I smiled, again letting the words fall away. They weren't important.

"Probably not going to get any tonight then huh?" Miguel laughed at his joke. It was only a Tuesday but we were both drinking, him rum, and me the vodka. We were only in high school, it seemed surreal.

"That's none of your business." The bit of edge that had disappeared with the exhale, came back full strength with the whiskey.

"Wow, just a question fairy, no need to get so mad." He laughed again, and the others chuckled with him. My signature smile lifted my lips.

"At least I have a warm body to go back to." I shot at him, but it was a lie. We had messed around, but I didn't want to push him that way. The other two 'oh'd and descended into more laughs.

"You call that Ice Princess a warm body?" This was going to get out of hand very quickly.

And if I was half the man that Lukas deserved I would have left them, damn their scorn. But at the moment I wasn't. "Warmer than the cold bed you're fucking tonight." Lars and Sadik continued to bolster us along, oh-ing and laughing. Miguel had maybe had a little too much to drink though.

"Really, I'd expect icicles coming off the little bitch." I had never moved faster, the next heartbeat I was on him, beating him as best I could in my half drunken state. I never discussed Lukas with them, they knew about us, but that's as far as it ever went. I always let their comments fade and move onto the next subject. They weren't worth it. Norge didn't deserve to be called a little bitch by some strung out Cuban. Fighting the bastard over the comment was.

Lars and Sadik jumped up a moment later to break us up, but Miguel didn't fucking shut up, he just kept calling Lukas a bitch, and I couldn't fucking stand it. Finally he began to call me names, and that was easier to take. I threw Lars and Sadik off multiple times, they weren't stronger than me, not at the moment. I was fucking invincible right now. But I was coming off my rage, because he had started calling me a bastard, a jackass, a whatever. And I knew I deserved all those names. Because I was all those things, that's why I was down in this fucking basement. I wasn't good enough for Lukas, so I wanted to drown.

* * *

><p>Hvad sker der? - What's upgoing on - Danish  
>Bedes - Please - Danish<br>Jeg beklager - I'm sorry - Norwegian  
>Mon ami - My friend - French<br>Akvavit - It's a Scandanavian liquer that a Danish person would probably drink, I know I called it whiskey - because Wiki said something along those lines - but I've also found it referred to as vodka, and really, I have no clue... it's made from caraway or dill if that helps any...

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah…

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	19. Chapter 19: Wednesday Pt 1

Hello everyone! – Tori

Full Summary: Hetalia Academy has yet to explode from all the different ethnicities that it houses, but all is not as calm as it appears either. Antonio is the star soccer player on the championship team, currently dating a boy; Alfred a scholarship student and Arthur's relationship is blooming slowly but surely; Heracles and Sadik are about to start playing games with some freshmen hearts; And while Ivan let Elizabeta escape with her life - if not her camera - will that stop the yaoi enthusiast from complicating all their lives?

A/N: I'm not really happy with the first part of the chapter, but I still think it's necessary -shrugs- And I'm not sure whether he was introduced already or what but – Romania is Emilian, which is a Romanian name (according to google search) that means rival, I don't know how big his part is going to be but he will show up some more times… Side note: Christian is Australia, Aroon is Thailand, and Julian is Kugelmugel

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And of course Hetalia induced Insanity, the best kind!

* * *

><p>Wednesday Homeroom: Michelle<p>

Today didn't start off well at all. Eliza was supposed to meet me before classes to go over our battle plan but she decided that she had to follow a lead for her Fujoshi club. She had gotten a text or something from one of the other members and apparently that came first. Whatever, I was going to see her in lunch today.

But it seemed that it wasn't starting well for anyone. I sat in between a Norwegian and a Romanian for homeroom. Lukas was normally nice, if reserved but today he was distracted and I might even go so far as to say he was upset, it was hard to tell with him. Then Emilian on my other side was nervous as all hell, his foot bouncing erratically and chewing on his thumb. Neither one glanced at me when I came in.

"Good morning Lukas, Emilian" I looked at both in turn hoping I could take all our minds off our problems before the bell rung for first period. Our teacher was pretty laid back for homeroom, she scanned the seats and if you weren't in the seat you had been on the first day of class then you were marked absent.

"Oh, good morning Michelle, sorry I didn't notice you came in." Emilian said turning a smile on me, but it was forced and fake. Lukas only grumbled something in my direction.

"I didn't hear you Luk, what did you say?"

"What's so good about it?" It took me a minute to back track the conversation.

"Nothing, I guess." The reply was mumbled and he didn't say anything more.

"Well, it's a new day, that's probably the best part about the morning." Emilian offered and I smiled at him. But it still seemed too forced and I felt a crease in my brow as I scrutinized him.

"Everything alright there Emilian, you seem nervous…"

His laugh was just another cover up that failed miserably, he stopped his foot noticing that it was jumping like mad. "Nah, just normal, school work and stuff," we kept up a bit of a conversation after that. Eduard came on to announce the lunches, try out schedules, people who needed to go to DO, etc, etc. Lukas just stared through everything, something was bothering him, but we weren't good enough friends for me to ask him anything.

If this was how the whole day was going to go, I might as well skip the rest of it. I hated days like today.

* * *

><p>Wednesday Sixth Period Lunch: Christian<p>

"Hey Sheila, want to catch a movie this weekend?" I asked the girl in front of me, she wasn't exactly a beaut but she had long legs and blonde hair.

"Sounds like a great idea, but I already have plans. Maybe another time _mate,_" I chuckled inwardly as I headed towards my table, she had a Spanish accent and it made her attempt at Aussie even more amusing. But I liked her confidence, so maybe I would try again. Her and her girlfriends giggled as I walked by, so I suppose I made an impression.

I sat at the table where Arthur just looked miserably at his lunch. "Hey mate, you feelin' a-right?"

"I'm fine," the pom said. Aroon took his seat next to him.

"Maybe you should have taken a sickie though, you look pretty crook to me." Aroon just looked at me.

"What did you just say?" Since his first language was Thai I guess figuring out the dialects was tough for him. He had gone and learned American English seen as how that's where the school was located it made sense, but crikey if it didn't get annoying.

"He said I should have played hooky even though I'm not sick because I look like shit." Arthur translated. Shelly was coming down the aisle so I pulled her chair out, but she walked right past us to sit with the dumb yabber and her mates.

"Did anyone apologize to Shelly yet?" Aroon turned to see where the Sheila went to sit.

"No, why isn't she going to sit with us?" Artie finally picked his head up, and looked around.

"That be right mate."

"Bullocks," he dropped his head completely to the table "This is horrible, and it's just going to get worse." He grumbled.

"Everything okay Artie?" Aroon asked.

"Is it about your brother?" He lifted his head momentarily but dropped it back down. "Jones told me about the blue that Peter got into the other day."

"When did you see him?" The table made his words sound funny but I understood.

"Over at mackers last night, poor bloke was eating alone. Said you had to have dinner with the ankle bitter. Looked pretty depressed actually, very out o' sorts." Artie just grumbled some more.

"He got into a blue?" Aroon had a giant question mark on his face. I laughed at the tall Asian, it was just too much fun.

"A row mate, like a fight. Got into with him you know?" He finally nodded and picked at his food.

As I bogged in my food I noticed we had another visitor approach our table. The bloke wasn't cute like Shelly though and found it hard to pay him any heed.

"Kirkland," the student had his uniform all crisp and proper, and he spoke with a somewhat nasally accent.

"Eldenstein, how may I help you?" He honored our guest with lifting his head and looking at him.

"I don't want this to get out of hand, I think that we should have Peter apologize to Julian and put it behind them. They have many of the same friends and Julian has expressed concern over your brother's behavior." The priss looked at us with mild distaste as he stood at the end of the table. If this Julian kid was anything like his brother I can see why he did it.

"They are eleven years old, they can figure it out themselves."

"We need to intervene before this gets out of control, Arthur." That look of mild distaste, turned into an angry glare.

"Look _Rodreich,_ I'll compromise with you, I'll talk to Peter, you talk to Julian, and if things haven't worked themselves out by the end of the month we can do something about it." He paused like he was weighing what he was going to say next. "If we baby them then they'll never grow up and we'll have to keep fighting their battles. Let's just see what happens first, let them fall down before we offer to pick them up." He had been doing his best to stay neutral through the conversation, but there was a look that entered his eye that made me think he wanted to yell. He liked yelling, we all knew, so why he was talking so civil was beyond me.

Roderich contemplated it for a moment. "Very well, we'll play it your way, otherwise I'll see you again in a couple weeks." He cast one more glance at us and wrinkled his nose like someone opened their lunch before walking away.

"The fucking stinking hooray, who the bloody hell does he think he is anyway?" The Brit went off under his breath. "Fucking wankers everywhere you bloody look these days. His pompous little brother probably deserved the bloody kicking he got, just for his fucking blood line." This continued for a good twenty minutes while he got more and more creative in calling Eldenstein a good for nothing rich bastard who didn't understand anything. But there was a lot more bloody and fuck in between. Aroon was blushing fiercely at all of Arthur's oaths and I was just doing my best not to laugh.

Finally he called it quits and ate some of his lunch. He seemed a little better now. "Well, I reckon the rest of today will get better for you mate. After all that cursing you should feel better."

"I do feel better Chris, and I hope you're right. Oh do I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>AN: I was going to explain the different words that Australia (Christian) and England (Arthur) use, but most are explained within (to Thailand – Aroon) or are pretty easily understood. If you are confused, you can either shoot me a message or do what I did and look it up on google~

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	20. Chapter 20:Wednesday Pt 2

Hello everyone! – Tori

A/N: No more Summary! And um, any promise of updating on a regular schedule is probably going to be out the window for the rest of the month (I just got two jobs, plus there's a few cons I'm going to, two birthdays, and at least one thing other thing I'm forgetting) So I'm just going to keep you from getting your hopes up all together, I'll try and make sure to update at least once a week, but I don't know which day that will be….

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And of course Hetalia induced Insanity, the best kind!

* * *

><p>Wednesday After School clubs: Arthur<p>

"Hey Jones get it together!" Berta yelled at him for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. It was really pathetic to watch. _And it's all my bloody fault._ I thought for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. I looked down at my watch; _thankfully I can get going now._ I had to go down to the basement of the school for Magic Club.

It had sounded bogus and stupid when I arrived at the school in sixth grade – that was the junior chapter of course – but I had met a few good mates since, and I wholeheartedly believed that the last spell we cast at the end of eighth grade sent Alfred to me. Even if I pretended to be unaffected by him, sometimes I had gooey thoughts like that. It was disgusting really. _The yank is rubbing off on me_, I smirked into the stairwell. He was as romantic as they come, which was sweet sometimes, and a pain in the arse at other times. The smirk fell away when I reached the bottom, _like now, he's so bloody worried about you that he's messing up on the football field. He needs to do well to stay on the team and keep his scholarship. _

"Yo, Artie what's up?" Emilian said coming up to me, he was my vice president. He was in the same year as Al but he had been in the school since sixth grade like a majority of us. He was also the singular person to fight with Eliza in broad daylight and sometimes win. Thinking about that I got a delightfully evil idea, he was always looking for a reason to have a row with the Hungarian gossip, and I needed more people on my side in this cold war that I was now waging with her.

"Nothing much, though I have a good feeling that Eliza will be giving me trouble soon." His mood automatically turned dark, _good._

"Does this mean we can finally curse her? Please?" He looked positively evil.

"No, we can't mess with black magic, ever, and we're on school grounds we can't invite evil here." _The purpose of this club is to get rid of what evil is already here, that's what Scott told me when he graduated… of course my bloody brother might have just said that so that I didn't touch the black arts. Like I'm stupid enough to do that._ A memory of cursing Erika when we were kids though came to mind. It took mum and Wallace a week to dispel the spirit I had called, and we had to go stay with his father while they did that. _Okay but that was a long time ago_, I whined internally, after that mum taught me about magic and how to control it, saying that I was too powerful to not know.

"Ah worth asking," he smirked leaning his head slightly to the side. We entered the room where we held the meetings. Lukas stood against the back like normal, but his troll familiar was clearly visible for any of the students apt enough to notice. And of the four other students in the room only one seemed unfazed, but his girlfriend was the one with the interest. She had pulled him to the other side of the room where all the other students were huddled. One of them might even have been chanting a protection spell.

I made my way over to him, bowing my head slightly at his troll before starting. "Everything all right Lukas?"

"Why have so many people asked me that question today? I'm fine." He looked away but continued to lean against the back wall.

"Okay, let me put this bluntly, your troll is following you around, and that clearly means something is bothering you." Lukas was a man of few words and his range of facial expressions were minimal. At that moment something entered his eyes though, it was a war between anger, anguish, sadness, and totally lost. It was just a glimpse but I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Oi, um, club is cancelled for today alright? If any of you have anything you need to ask me about contact me on the web okay?" The three that obviously knew what was going on nodded in sync and left pulling the other guy along.

"You wanna talk about it Lukas?" Emilian asked approaching us with his hands laced behind his head.

"Why you want to share your feelings and have a slumber party while we're at it?" I was taken aback by his words – this kind of response was generally reserved for the Dane that he hung around with.

"Sure if that's what you want. We can even change the Magic Club to the Slumber Party Club. Then we can tell ghost stories and order pizza too." Emilian laughed at his joke. He had a bit of a mouth on him, but I think that made him the perfect rival for Eliza. Lukas was not impressed, and his troll growled. "Whoa big guy, I didn't mean anything by it." His hands fell from behind his head to put up a defense.

"He didn't call me." Was said so quietly that I wasn't even sure I had heard him say anything at all.

"Who? Mathais?" I replied quietly as well.

"He wasn't in lunch today either." He continued.

"You think something happened to him?" Emilian said his eyebrows pinching.

"I don't know. He's – He's been acting strange." He made a disgruntled noise, "never mind, I shouldn't be this worked up, he's probably just sleeping off a hangover or something." His mask fell back into place, but the fact that it had disappeared at all proved how upset he really was.

"I know that we are not good friends, but you can talk to me if you need someone to talk to." I wasn't going to press him. We had bonded in sixth grade because of the fact that we could both see things that were 'other' so I would call him a friend, but we weren't in any sense of the term. He had been my vice president our freshman year then turned it down when Emilian graduated to the high school.

"Thank you Arthur, someday I might take you up on that."

"Hey you, ah, want help finding him? I got time to spare," Emilian said with his hands in his pockets now.

"No, I think you have your own problems to deal with." An eyebrow rose so, so slightly.

"Ah, so you saw that in study hall huh?" Emilian raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. He was slightly blushing but he didn't look at either of us.

"Yes, so maybe you should go talk to him."

"Nah he'll come find me when he cools down." Emilian's smile was tight.

"Yeah that's why he threw a basketball at your head today." Lukas' voice was flat again, more comfortable with discussing someone else's problems rather than his own.

"That was an accident." He sounded like he believed what he said. I sighed and let them continue going back and forth for a while. I turned around to see that Gupta was drawing hieroglyphics on the chalk board.

"Oh, Gupta, club is cancelled today." He just nodded and kept going. The Egyptian freshman was quiet and more than a little odd. But he had good energy and was interested in what we discussed. Even though he didn't always participate – like when we dressed in cloaks at Emilian's insistence – he took a lot of notes. "What are you writing?" I walked up next to him running my hand over my chin while looking at it.

"A spell to open the gates of the underworld" the three of us stopped breathing at once. I didn't even know what to say, the energy that he had around him was light though, not dark. The faintest of smiles lifted his lips, "just kidding." And kept right on going.

I would later remark that I lost it from all the stress of the day and not yelling at the dumb aristocrat earlier, "you shouldn't joke about those things, I can't read that bloody pictograph writing, how the bloody hell am I suppose to know that you're fucking joking!"

"Whoa, Artie calm down it was just a joke." Emilian said laughing lightly.

"The fucking underworld is not a bloody joke Emilian!"

"Okay, so Gupta's not going to do again, and everything will be fine." The bloody wanker waved his hands at me like he fanning me or something.

"That still doesn't answer my bloody fucking question!" I swiveled back toward Gupta who still had the slight smile on his face.

But when I didn't continue yelling he went back to his stoic face and said "it says 'may the gods bring happiness.'"

"May they indeed," Lukas responded.

* * *

><p>Wednesday Evening (Omake 3): Lukas<p>

"Open the damn door Mat." It was after dinner that I finally ran out of patience and went to see how he was. By now he should have at least made some kind of contact, but he hadn't showed at any of his classes, or breakfast, or dinner. I pounded on the door again, thankful no one was in our hall.

"Go away Lukas, bedes." He said through the door after 3 minutes of my trying to reduce the thing to splinters.

"No way, I'm pissed so open up." I waited to see if he was moving on the other side. "I'll just keep pounding." I lifted my other fist and started again.

"Okay, okay, stop, stop! I have a headache." I heard him fall out of the bed and swear before standing up and walking over to the door. When it opened I was glad I was practiced at not showing emotion. His face looked like someone had turned it into a punching bag. Purple circled his eyes, red spread the rest of his face, lumps, bumps, and poor bandaging littered his normally cocky features.

"Who'd you get into a fight with?" I brushed past him to the first aid kit on the floor. There was aspirin on the desk alongside a bottle of water; another one was in the trash with energy bar wrappers around it. He shut the door.

"Sorry about not calling, not really up to talking at the moment." It didn't escape me that he didn't answer my question.

"Sit down." I moved things on his desk, and placed the kit there. He sat with a grunt and I uncovered the hastily wrapped wounds. I managed not to grimace. "When did you last take a pain killer?" I began to clean his face, and he hissed at the little stings. _Good bastard deserves it for not even letting me know he was fucking alive._

"Two hours, ago I think" he stopped to breathe through his teeth again, and I realized I was happy they were still in his head. "Can't you be gentler?" He pouted.

"Can't you be more careful with you face?" Salve came next, okay it was Neosporin, but I was working with what he had. He didn't make as many pathetic noises, so I went ahead and put band-aids on the cuts. I touched his nose carefully feeling if it was broken, something in retrospect I probably should have started out with. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, just my face." _Liar_, I hit his chest, gently. He grunted.

His shirt was button up, but it was partially undone at the bottom. "Take it off," _it must have been too hard to get it over his pulverized face_. He started to and then I saw his hands, I took them in my own. "Other guy looks worse I take it?" They were red and had more bandages than his face had.

"You know it," he tried to smirk, but it just made him wince. I finished with the shirt and pushed it down his arms. It hung onto the chair, and I half wished I wasn't so thorough. Black and blue marks littered his chest and abdomen. I sighed and started by checking his ribs, none seemed broken so I grabbed the antiseptic again. Just in case there was a cut I wasn't seeing.

He was eerily quiet, and for the first time in our relationship I found I hated it instead of welcoming it. I did what I could for the bruises and thanked god that there wasn't anything broken. "Does this hurt?" I began pressing the soft parts of his stomach. He said no every time. "Don't lie to me, if it hurts you could have ruptured something. I don't want you acting strong; you could be in serious danger." I looked into Mathias' blue eyes. I was serious and he better listen to me.

"It doesn't hurt Lukas, I promise." Honesty, that's all I saw in his eyes. I sighed again and walked around to his back just as a precaution. Though he remained silent I could hear his voice saying 'only cowards get scars on their backs' or some other joke about how it was unnecessary. I did it nonetheless. I walked back around him when that was done and sat back on the edge of his desk. I gingerly picked up his hands and repeated the process. Take the bandages off, clean, put new ones on. He stayed mostly silent except for the hissing and whining when the cleaning solution stung. I finished by massaging his hands. He grimaced a few times.

"Tomorrow you have to go to infirmary and have the nurse check your hands. You're lucky, I don't think they're broken but they might be strained, or sprained, and I'm not a doctor so I have no clue if they aren't." I kept his huge hands in my own while I talked to him, but didn't look at him. His hands were much larger than mine; one could (and had) engulfed both of mine. I didn't like him keeping things from me, but I hated, _hated_ seeing him hurt. Unless I caused it, then it was justifiable, but anyone else touching him just generally pissed me off. _Not that he can tell, the idiot._

"Were you worried?" It was barely a whisper.

"Of course," was all I said. I thought about telling him that I hadn't slept last night because he hadn't called, I thought about telling him I couldn't eat because I didn't know if he was okay, and I thought about screaming at him for scaring the shit out of me with his face. The last one made me chuckle with a bit of hysteria. I looked up to his see him staring intently at me.

"Lukas, tell me what you're thinking about." It was a calm statement, something that in another mood he might have never said.

"I'm wondering why you haven't called me Norge since I got here, or even Luk for that matter." So it wasn't something I had _just _been thinking about but this would be more telling than if I said his face scared me.

"You hate it when I call you Norge, and I was just trying to be nice, since you were being so good to me." He rubbed my hands back before taking them completely away from me.

At that moment I did something completely out of character, something that under any other circumstances I wouldn't have even contemplated, let alone actually go through with. I grabbed his face and turned it up to look at me. "I hate it when you call me that in public because I don't want anyone to get it in their head that they can call me that. It's a name only you can use, and I want it to stay that way." I then I placed a gentle kiss to his lips. When he brings it up later – because when he's feeling better he will – I'll have to deny it.

"Stay tonight Norge?" He asked. I knew I would sleep better if I did. I would have to either sneak out after the wardens came around, or bribe them, but it was a small price to pay.

"We better not be late for class this time."

* * *

><p>AN: So Scott is Scotland, Wallace is Wales, Eirka is Ireland, and though not mentioned above Erika has a twin, Nora who is North Ireland, and they are all from Mrs. Kirkland's first marriage, and at least 5 years older than Arthur. Bedes is again Please in Danish.

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	21. Chapter 21: Thursday Pt 1

Hello everyone! – Tori

A/N: So I went to a con this weekend and I was very disappointed in the lack of Hetalia Merch, I collect the little coin figures, and they didn't have any :( Back to writing, I'm editing a few more chapters so that when I don't have time I can just update. That's the plan anyway, but I was also suffering a bit of writer's block on the story for a while, but I think I've got something good now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And of course Hetalia induced Insanity, the best kind!

* * *

><p>Breakfast Thursday: Roderich<p>

"Orchestra is meeting tonight, so don't expect to see me at dinner." Elizabeta would be busy with her own club but it was just a courtesy to let her know. We sat down at a small two person table. Breakfast was the only time that we sat alone, lunch and dinner we were surrounded by friends, and in my case family.

"I know, and the Fujoshi club is meeting. We have three new members who are supposed to come too." She squealed and smiled and did other fan-girl actions. I let a small smile pull at my lips, she was so easily excitable it was endearing. I glanced around the hall just to make sure that Julian was eating something. "How is Julian doing?" She turned around to glance in his direction.

I made a noise in the back of my throat, "He's not the problem." Peter was sitting with a kid at the table next to Julian and his friends. A girl turned around to them. Words were exchanged and then the kid and Peter moved to their table. Peter and Julian were at opposite ends of the table. There was tension palpable from here, but they didn't start fighting so I turned back to Eliza. I sighed and she started to tell me what she thought of that group, and who was going to end up with whom. It was a hobby of hers to play matchmaker with people who were really none of her concern.

"I know that right now Peter has a crush on Paula, but I don't think that they are going to make it together, I think that Raavis is closer to Peter and once they deal with the idea that it's not wrong they'll be fine." She sighed forlornly, "I won't be around to see it."

"What about his brother, you were trying to fix him up with Michelle right?" I cut a piece of egg and ate it. I missed the cooking that I got at home, but in all honesty I would rather be here with Eliza than at home without her. That made me frown, she was crazy – I knew that. I had known that since I met her, but she was a perfect complement to me. She was crazy, I was sane. I tried to keep her from getting in over her head – which I didn't always succeed at – and she reminded me that every once in a while I could let loose.

Vash and Lily sat at a table close to us, and reminded myself not to get too crazy with my cousin so close by. "Well yeah, but… Between us I don't know. I think he's seeing someone, and I turned up a photo of Francis and Arthur." I nearly spat my tea out at her. "That's when I remembered that they dated for a while, and though Francis swings whichever way he wants, I wonder whether or not Artie's strictly gay and that's why he didn't notice Shelly."

"I'd completely forgotten about their little stint together." I got out once I was done almost choking.

"Which is weird because it was one of Francis' longer relationships…" Eliza mused when there was a commotion at my brother's table. I looked past her again glad to see it was just the twins having a dispute. Peter was laughing obnoxiously loud, a girl and the boy that had been with Peter tried to pull them apart. Julian just continued to eat breakfast, which was probably the smartest move. Grateful that it had nothing to do with him I went back to my own breakfast.

"Did you hear me Roddy?" I faced Eliza.

"No, I'm sorry I was making sure that my brother wasn't getting into any more trouble."

She made a disagreeable noise, "What I was saying was that, I actually hope that that's the case with Arthur." But it was not accompanied by any smile or giggle of delight, as boy-boy couples generally elicited from her. Instead she was frowning, in fact I'd say she was worried.

"Why, what's the alternative?" She grumbled something and pulled up a picture on her new phone.

She passed it over saying "Because otherwise he's dating Bella behind Monica's back." She had a picture of Arthur with his arm wrapped around Bella holding her school bag and pulling her closer and into a classroom. Regardless that I didn't care much for him or his brother, he had always struck me as a respectable sort. I seriously hoped that the Brit was gay.

* * *

><p>Period 4 Thursday: Ludwig<p>

I entered the Biology room and yawned. I had been doing a lot more yawning since the start of this school year, and I hated it. Of course I knew that these problems causing my lack of sleep weren't new by any stretch but it seemed like they had escalated. I said hello to Gupta and took my seat next to him, he nodded and continued reading his textbook. He was a quiet sort that reminded me of Kiku, though at least Kiku you could have a conversation with. You were lucky to get two words out of Gupta.

Roll call started and Natalia walked in late again. Everyone just kept on doing what they were doing while roll call continued. She had gotten transferred to our class after the first week. Rumor had it that she had replicated her brother's schedule once the semester started. Gupta raised his hand when his name was called, and Natalia made some kind of acknowledgement when her name came up. The teacher promptly turned around and started writing the notes on the white board. Which he would then explain, wipe off and do the next set. He didn't bother with questions, just kept right on through the class like that, every class.

Gupta copied the notes, and then went back to reading the textbook. I could barely focus on the words. It seemed like everything was coming down on my head, and had been since the start of the semester. Dad didn't understand why I wanted to be an engineer and not take over his business. He had relegated my career choice to 'a phase.' We hadn't been in classes for a month and Gilbert was in fear of failing chemistry, and then there was Feli. I sighed, _what am I going to do about him?_ He was my best friend, but my father was starting to be concerned that I didn't have any girls around.

I tried to explain that I was like grandpa and was more focused on school than girls, and would probably marry late in life. But every time I brought up his father he would just get angry. And then Gilbert would say the wrong thing, or break something and get Father's full rage. Gilbert gave it right back but all the yelling didn't make a happy home. I flipped to the next page of my notebook and continued with the notes, but whatever he was explaining about mitochondria went over my head.

And then there was Feli. Gott even when I tried to think about other problems I still came back to him. He had been on my mind a lot more, he was clingier now and for some reason it was making me feel, strange. I didn't know how to deal with it. He was my best friend, and now I got red in the face every time he came near me. And if I stopped him he looked like a kicked puppy, and I couldn't stand the kicked puppy look so then I would let him cling or hug me or do that weird Italian kiss-greeting-thing and then I would turn bright red. _GAH! Every time! Every time my reaction gets worse. Which means it gets worse every day. But he's my best friend. _

Something pulled on my shirt. It was Gupta, I followed his dark hand up to his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and something akin to concern was in his eyes. "I'm fine" I whispered. His eyebrows dropped over his eyes and he frowned, clearly not believing me. "Or I will be, anyway" I yawned again, and went back to my notes. I watched him shrug out of the corner of my eye and go back to what he was doing.

And so on and so on. Class continued with notes, explanation, erase, notes, explanation, erase, etc. etc. My mind also went round in a circle, Feli, Dad, Feli, Gil, Feli, Dad, Feli, etc. etc. Then towards the end of class Natalia exploded causing the room to still in fear. "No you Chinese bastard, you will never have my brother, he's MINE!" She then got up and ran from the room. Something caught the light as she turned into the hall.

"Well that was unexpected." Some student remarked while we stared on. A few chuckled nervously, some others started whispering and still others just tried to ignore it altogether. The teacher turned around to witness the outburst, blinked and then went back to writing notes. _This school is absolutely crazy._

* * *

><p>Gott – God – German<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I think of Roderich as kinda stuck up, so Peter was sitting with Raavis when Paula asked them to sit with them. The twins he's referring to in this case are Emre (TNRC) and Cyrano (Cyprus) who are said to squabble often. Raavis and Paula are trying to break them up, but Roderich doesn't care to know their names, they're apparently not that important…

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	22. Chapter 22: Thursday Pt 2

Hello everyone! – Tori

A/N: I'm preparing a few chapters in advance (I always try to edit before I upload, to decrease the amount of errors… not that it always works…) so hopefully these will come out faster now. I'm planning uploads to be on Sunday nights/Monday mornings because I think that will be the times that I will have off from now on. –sigh- Please stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And of course Hetalia induced Insanity, the best kind!

* * *

><p>Period 8 Thursday: Lily<p>

The teacher droned about numbers and variables and other things. I wrote it all down, took impeccable notes, and wrote questions in the margins. When I started my homework with Vash I was going to need all of this.

Of course, we wouldn't be meeting up until after dinner tonight. He had some military club thing, which was perfect because then I could sneak off to Fujoshi club without him finding out. I turned to look at Michelle. She was going to be attending her first meeting today according to Eliza. _I wonder how she'll react?_

"Lily come up to the board and solve this problem." I nearly jumped out of my skin, but went up to the board and completed the equation. I really wasn't very good at math, but I got by.

"Well, that's enough for today." Mr. Quinn said and went to his desk to start putting papers and books away. Some students looked around at each other a little perplexed.

"Um, there's still twenty minutes left to the period Signor Quinn." An Italian student voiced after a minute.

"So? I'm sure you have homework, or that your phones have access to the internet, entertain yourselves. I expect homework 2.2 done for tomorrow though." He finished at his desk and left.

"My art teacher did that the other day too." The person behind me commented.

"This school is so weird." Someone else joined in and then the whole class was talking.

"Hey Lily want to work on zis togezer?" Michelle turned and asked me. I smiled and nodded. "The teachers here don't care huh?" She said once our desks were together and the books opened to the right pages.

"I guess not, though if I come after school with a question they're normally very nice." That was only if they were still in the school after the last bell, they were almost as bad as the students running as soon as – or before – the final bell.

We worked on a few problems and she got more and more nervous before finally coming out and saying, "actually, I wanted t' talk t' you, because I don't know many people who are going to Eliza's club tonight, and I don't want to be zere alone."

"I understand; if I hadn't known Eliza I wouldn't have gone either. It's a lot of fun, but some of the members are, um, really passionate like Eliza." She raised her eyebrows. "She didn't even give you a hint about what the club is, did she?"

"Well, from ze clips at ze beginning of ze semester I have a good idea of what it focuses on. But you don't seem like you would be int' zat stuff Lily." That startled a laugh out of.

"You're right but I have been… what does Eliza say… shown the light? It is a very interesting genre, and I enjoy discussing it with the other members, and helping with their storylines. Some are really good at drawing, but they just place different characters in the same storyline over and over."

"So zen you are a writer?" She closed her math book.

"I wouldn't say that, I just give them ideas. Kiku's are always the best drawn." I sighed a little, his stories were the overall best, new stories for different characters, and the drawing was professional worthy. He had even submitted to a few to contests in Japan. They were beautiful, and then when Eliza shared some pictures of students she had caught on film, his stories got better. He knew some of them and could include their real personalities into them and they had taken on a realistic edge. Not to mention the fanart of certain couples. I had requested one of Vash and Roderich without letting Eliza know. It had struck me as a good couple, and Kiku's rendition of them was something I cherished. _But no one can see it, especially not Vash!_ I thought, which was why it was safely hidden in a place he would never look for anything, ever.

"I don't know what I've gotten myself into." She mumbled suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"What you're saying is zat, in zis club, ze members draw guys togezer, and write stories for zem? And zen if zere are real gay couples t' draw from you use zem too?"

I thought about what she said "Ja, pretty much. But none of us knew that Eliza was going to air that commercial. It was just so beautiful we gave her high praises on the formatting and such."

She sat in thought for a long time. "It almost sounds like a cult…" She looked at me, "I don't 'ave to go srough an initiation or somesing right?"

"No, not at all, it's just a club, if you go there and don't like it you don't have to stay, or come back." _Unless Eliza has other ideas for you._

* * *

><p>Clubs Thursday: Kiku<p>

I hurried down the hall to the basement club room. After the commercial that aired at the beginning of the semester there had been more interest, both good and bad. Influx in both new members and people that wanted us disbanded meant a larger and more secluded location was needed. The basement clubroom had both.

Of course I tried not to wonder why they had a clubroom in the basement. There were other rooms down here, but most were storage rooms or teacher offices. At least that's what Eliza-chan had told me, and I chose to believe her. That by no means meant it was the truth.

"Kiku!" A small sweet voice called. "May we walk with you?" I turned to see Lily-chan and a very tan girl I thought I might have seen before, with her.

"Of course," we headed to the room together.

"This is the artist I was telling you about Shelly. Kiku, this is Michelle Mondon. Shelly, this is Honda Kiku." She smiled and turned to each of us having been placed in the middle.

"Prease to meet you," I nodded toward her.

"You as well, Honda," she seemed a little nervous.

"Is everysing a-right?" Lily giggled at the question like it was a joke.

"Oui, I am just… uncertain about going to zis club." Michelle bit her lower lip and somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if it would look as cute on a boy.

"Uncertain about what?" I would try to calm her fears; I realized that some members might be a bit ashamed of their interest in fan art and fan fiction when it pertained to yaoi. But the club was more in place to build Eliza's network then to really kindle artists, writers, and fans of the genre, or doujinshi. Personally I attended because I had an immediate response to my work.

"Well, you see I was invited by Eliza, and I um, do not really know what zis club is about." She trailed and smoothed her skirt.

"She doesn't read manga or anything. Yet," Lily's smile was nothing if not adorable, and it made the mocking tone of her sentence very odd. Nothing was what it appeared in this school.

I let a small smile lift my lips. "When Eriza-chan ters you to pick something from the ribrary come find me, I ril start you off easy."

"Do not read whatever she recommends right off the bat, you will not be ready for it." Lily giggled and Michelle just sighed.

"I sink I am regretting accepting her proposal now." Even I let out a chuckle at Michelle's words.

"There you are!" Michelle was there one minute and gone the next. I looked to the entrance of the club to catch Eliza pulling Michelle through the door. "Hurry you two!" She called from inside the dark room.

Lily glanced at me and I just shook my head, we entered together and the door was closed behind us. "It's going to be that kind of meeting, hmm?" Lily sighed and took a seat; I sat beside her and took out a notebook to doodle in while Eliza spoke. She enjoyed stirring up trouble and after the incident with her phone, and now whatever her and Michelle were getting up to I had figured that it was going to come to this.

"Fellow Fujoshi" she addressed us all that way even though I had tried to explain to her what that word really meant; it seemed as though she still didn't care, "We have a few problems to set our minds to." The door opened and closed and Bella sat beside Lily with a bit of exaggeration.

"Did I miss anything important?" she whispered, Lily responded with a shake of her head.

"First I have a new challenge for you; any person who can get a _good_ picture of this student will earn a special prize." The blank overhead screen that had lit the dark room came alive with a picture that froze my heart. I thought it was Feli-kun but after registering the fact that I had never seen him angry I realized that it must be his older brother Lovino. I heard Bella swear softly from the other side of Lily, and I felt like cursing myself. I knew them both and I still had a hard time distinguishing who was in the picture. I had to tell Feli right away. Not only that, a '_good'_ picture meant a compromising pose preferably with another male, so if he was planning to make any sort of move on our German friend that would probably be the moment that the cameras would find them, scaring off the stoic boy for good. "The better the picture, the bigger the prize," her smile was sinister, and made me think of an anime villain. _This is not going to end well at all._

"And second, we are going to play matchmaker." She pulled Michelle-san into the spotlight at the front of the room, and I decided that this was a horrendous first experience with our club. "This is a new member Michelle Mondon, she is after the elusive Brit known as Arthur Kirkland," Bella swore again and Lily turned a questioning stare at her. "This valiant woman has even turned down the French Incubus – Francis Bonnefoy." She was getting a little carried away with the titles, but it did the trick and there were collective gasps and sounds of awe around the room. "Yes I know, I didn't think it was possible either, but she did it in the name of love!" There were cheers and I had the scary thought that she would be able to lead, or create a mob on a whim. "So now, we must support her and set her up with the following person." Another picture replaced Lovino's, this once was Arthur. _Pissed must be the new emo, I'll have to make sure to note that._ Preferences were always changing in the Yaoi world and the more popular archetypes were constantly being switched. "Now onto battle plans!" she finished.

The lights came back on, and a group gathered around the president. Bella stood and looked as though she were ill. After a few dazed minutes she went to the front and joined in the conversation. I didn't think she really wanted to, but there she was participating with hand gestures and the like. I got up and moved my stuff to the tables in the back. There was a set of closets at the end of the row of tables set up against the back wall. One contained an astonishing amount of yaoi and manga considering its size and the other had 'how to draw' and 'how to write books' and supplies for those two endeavors. Both were kept locked when the club was not in session. I walked over to retrieve some supplies. A few people stopped me to talk about this and that, what my next work was going to be, etc. I didn't tell them though, and tried to hide the secretive smile that threatened to lift my lips.

I moved back to my chosen table, supplies in hand. Lily-chan was sitting patiently waiting. She didn't draw but I did rely on her for ideas and was one of the few people to see some of my works before they were done. She was kind and her criticisms were welcomed. She smiled when I sat down and after letting me shuffle my things into their proper places she began talking first about nothing in particular, school and the like. Finally she got around to ask what she really wanted to know. "Kiku, what is your next story going to be?" She always came across as very polite and I thought it was a way to hide her not-so-sweet-side.

I contemplated keeping it a secret. The room had split into their groups and it seemed like Bella was trying to talk some sanity into Eliza at the front of the room – and failing miserably at it. "It is about a rove triangu," I paused thinking about the situation I had landed myself in, "No, actuari that is not right. What I mean is a rust triangu? Yes, that sounds better." I pulled out my storyboards that I had worked on over the week. "But it is set up with the idea that the prey does not know that it is going on." I frowned "maybe triangu is the wrong word?" I shook my head, trying to explain this was harder than I thought, "It is that two characters are after the same one, and that one does not know that they want him, yet." _Or at least that's what those two think, but they are not as sly as they want to believe._

"Interesting, is it a fan work, or is it an original? And are they going to be in a work setting or a school setting?" Her polite demeanor stayed in place but I saw an eagerness in her eyes that reminded me frighteningly of Eliza-chan. I disregarded it because I prized her admiration and ideas over most of the other members, who were looking for smut. Not that there was anything wrong with that, I liked smut just as much as the next fujoshi (_now she has _me _calling myself that!_)but sometimes I wanted feedback on the actual story. Lily-chan liked that side of the fan-works too.

"It's going to be a gakuen original, though it was inspired by another work," I smiled. _Will the art imitate reality or will reality imitate the art?_

* * *

><p>AN: Dun Dun Dun! I have no clue if they have manga/dojinshi contests in Japan, but it seemed like a good idea at the time...

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	23. Chapter 23: Thursday Pt 3

Hello everyone! – Tori

A/N: I am so sorry, I have no excuse for not updating, but I hope you can forgive me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And of course Hetalia induced Insanity, the best kind!

* * *

><p>Dinner Thursday: Gupta<p>

_I had been perfectly content to eat alone, _I thought at my plate. Admittedly I didn't _have_ to eat with them per se but since Honda had made the effort to make the offer I didn't want to refuse. The he and the younger Beilschmidt and Vargas had for the most part come to terms with the fact that I didn't talk, but I still felt included in what they were discussing. It was… refreshing.

And then Adnan and Karpusi decided to sit with us at dinner… and lunch. The two were not-so-discreetly fighting for Honda's attention. It was rather annoying actually. There were no interesting clubs on Thursdays so I generally arrived earlier than the rest, enjoying my moment at the empty table.

"Alright that bastard isn't here yet," Adnan's voice sounded from behind me before pulling a chair forcefully across the floor sitting in front of his tray. "'Sup kid," he nodded at me and started eating, not minding that I hadn't responded in the slightest. I sighed, _so much for my bit of peace and quiet. _

We ate in silence for a bit before he started talking. "So, you have a club today?" He turned to me; I shook my head and continued eating. Several minutes passed before he said "yeah me neither, not exactly the extracurricular experience I'm into." He started to laugh so I decided that he meant it as an innuendo. _I know what you do enjoy, that's the sad part._

His exploits may not have been as legendary as Bonnefoy or Karpusi, but when you listen you hear them talk about him. He likes boys, or girls, like Honda, small, fragile looking. Apparently he's into domination and S&M, but the strange thing is – I've never heard it in a complaining or afraid way. Generally that sort of thing is not only frowned on, it's feared. But either the bottoms were willing, or experimenting. Some even wore the scars he gave them like a medal. I let a small cynical smile lift my lips – they didn't know what pain was.

We sat in more silence when finally Honda appeared. He was talking with a blonde haired girl. She was discussing something with him when a taller blonde appeared behind them. Honda suddenly looked nervous and bowed to him. The army greens he wore gave away the fact that he was in the Military Club. The girl just turned to smile at him. They continued down the line and were almost done when Beilschmidt and Vargas showed up at the other end. The German in his own greens was still looking harried and I wondered if it was the same thing that was bothering him in biology.

Someone entered through the front doors and nearly fell over some chairs bypassing the cashier entirely. He was tall with gray-silver hair, but he was most certainly a student. He hurried to the other side of the hall, knocking into people too stupid to get out of his way. Honda and the two blondes looked up in time to see him disappear behind the doors to the kitchen. The blonde male took on a pissed look and hurried the girl far away from where the man's route had taken him. Honda made his way over to our table before _she_ burst through the doors.

"Oh Braaaaaat!" Arlovskaya called sing-song with the vowel. She noticed the chairs that had been pushed over. "Where is he?" The students between her and the kitchen had enough sense to make way for her. "Oh Brat, I will save you!" She made her way to the kitchen and disappeared.

"I thought the first person through here had been Braginski." Adnan commented and turned to Honda. "You alright? He seemed far away and Vash was there with you so I figured you were safe."

"Oh yes I am fine, sank you for asking." He bowed toward the Turk and I just raised an eyebrow, my own question of his person. He nodded toward me and I went back to eating. Adnan looked perplexed for a moment then shook his head and began talking to Honda. Beilschmidt and Vargas finally made it to the table.

"Natalia is scary," the Italian whined a few times pushing his food around his plate.

"She's gone, for the last time." The German finally snapped at him.

Vargas seemed to think about it for a moment, "would you protect me if she came back ve~?"

Beilschmidt's face tinged pink "j-ja, of, of course Feliciano."

"Ve~ you're my hero Ludwig!" He said rather loudly and the blonde held the Mediterranean at arm's length when he tried to hug him. I was glad that I was almost finished with my meal. That's about the time I noticed that Honda started to slightly panic. _That's odd, those two do that often enough that it shouldn't strike him as strange anymore._

"Feri-kun," Vargas stopped and looked over to Honda with a small ve, "I have to discuss something of importance with you privateri after dinner." Beilschmidt sighed with something akin to relief.

"But, Ludwig and I are supposed to work on that art project."

"We have the weekend to work on it, go and hang out with Kiku for a while today. I have to talk to my brüder anyway." He began eating now that he didn't have to wrestle.

Vargas frowned and was obviously not okay with what had just been decided. He didn't say anything though just agreed to go back to the dorms with Honda and set about eating the food in front of him rather gloomily. I blinked trying to decide if I should care, but ultimately unless they came to me I knew better than to concern myself with them. Yes they were starting to become something akin to friends, but I wasn't ready to push my bounds just yet. Karpusi walked through the line lazily; I took that as my cue to leave. There was only so much posturing, insults, and sly passes that I could handle in one week.

* * *

><p>After Dinner Thursday: Bella<p>

I knocked on Lovino's door. Antonio was probably out procrastinating with the Bad Touch Trio and until I knew what they might plan on doing to Eliza if they found out I figured Lovino might have a way to fix this. Of course the only thing that would stop Eliza at this rate was a lack of a heartbeat.

"What is it bas-?" He started to say when he pulled the door open and saw me, swallowing back his favorite insult. I found it slightly humorous that he was so kind and flirtatious with girls when he didn't even swing that way. "Bella, um, how can I help you?" He asked trying to smooth out his scowl.

"Can I come in, we need to talk." I brushed past him and pulled out his desk chair. After a few moments hesitation I sat on the chair, practically deflating in the thing. All at once it caught up to me, made me feel like crying. Not because I was sad, but because I was frustrated. God I hated having my emotions attached to my tear ducts.

"Is everything alright Bella, can I get you a water or something?" He closed the door and turned to me "Ay dios mio," he whispered Antonio's phrase and I choked on a laugh that loosened my hold and the tears began to fall.

"You broke her phone didn't you?" I couldn't think of another way to start the conversation, and I was trying to ignore the water on my cheeks.

"Who that bit- Eliza's?" He said with obvious surprise and confusion.

"Yes," I tried not to sob, and my anger just rose with my inability to control my emotions. "Fuck, Lovi I need tissues." He hurriedly looked around the room, but had to leave and brought back some toilet paper.

"Sorry, this is the best I can do." He held it out. _How can he be so pissed one minute, and almost nice the next?_

I finally got some control over my emotions and tossed the paper away, "Lovino do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Bella, she had a picture of the two of us." It was somewhere between a whine and a plea. "Damn Antonio can't keep his fu-" he caught himself at the last second "hands to himself." It sounded like he blamed him, but I knew he was just pissed. "Tell me what the hell I was supposed to do." His face looked like he was going to cry too.

"This situation is so messed up." I laughed a little, unable to do much else.

"Si," he sighed and collapsed on his bed. "You have any idea how to go about fixing this?"

"You're not going to like them; actually I thought you might have a better idea." I looked over my shoulder at him, his scowl firmly in place but there was a look of despair in his eyes. He didn't offer anything yet and I had a feeling he knew what I was going to say. "I can only think of two, and only one is permanent." He nodded solemnly and I continued. "I didn't know about the picture, but you could try to get her to take some pictures with just you in them. But after that stunt I don't think she'll take them without you two together. Which means you'll have to come out to her, and that _may _buy her silence. After the show she put on today though, other people might still find out." I sighed, "Or you will have to be more than careful. You might have to go so far as to cut all public times with him. I wouldn't do it all at once, make it into a fight or something and-"

"No, absolutely not," he started shaking his head, "I refuse to let her scare us into breaking up, even if it is just on the surface." He hunched over his knees setting his head in his hands. "I hate this," he paused and I felt my heart break, just like the other day with Arthur he let his guard down. He was lost. I was starting to hate Eliza, and I had never thought I would. "Would speaking with her really help?

I thought about it before answering him, "I want to say it would, but…she's occupied by something else as well, so I don't know if she could control the situation she's brought on you and Antonio." Then he started hissing, and I got the idea that he was really cursing but didn't want me to hear.

"What's this other problem?"

"I can't tell you-"

His head whipped up to look at me. "Stronzate," he didn't even flinch that he had just sworn at me, and he knew that I understood him too. When I didn't offer anything he stood. "I know that you're protecting others from her too. Dio, how long do you think that it will take her to deal with it?"

His eyes were hard, something in them made me want to look away. "I don't know, one month, maybe two?" I had never been nervous under his gaze, but today I found I was. I didn't like it. Lovino was my friend, had been even before he started dating Tonio. I trusted him, he had always been a gentleman to women, and while I had never really understood his and Tonio's relationship I knew that he loved my cousin. Right now I wasn't sure this was just him protecting Tonio or if there was some darker thing behind it.

"Two months, I can convince Tonio to stay at arm's length for two months. Then I'm going to turn him and his friends loose, or I'll take care of her myself."

"What? What the hell are you going to do to her?" The idea of him doing anything to harm or humiliate anyone else was bizarre and put me more in fear for his life than theirs. His last idea of humiliation had been a poorly planned 'moustache attack' on Ludwig for one reason or another.

"Non lo so, ma – two months is a lot of time to come up with something Bella." _Yes, yes it is._

* * *

><p>Brat – Brother – Belarusian<br>Brüder – Brother – German  
>Ay dios mio – Oh my god – Spanish<br>Si – yes – Italian  
>Stronzate – Bullshit – Italian<br>Dio – God – Italian  
>Non lo so, ma – I don't know, yet (<em>or<em> I don't know, but) – Italian

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun dun! So do you think Lovi can really come up with something terrifying to do to Eliza? Yeah I'm not sure he can either...

I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	24. Chapter 24: Thursday Night Omake

Hello again everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? – Tori

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, I didn't want to add it with the last chapter, and it wouldn't fit in with the next chapter so… Reminder: Lihn is Vietnam

So due to computer issues it's been close to two years now, since I've updated this I think? Which I had a note up all this time, but I want to be a girl of my word; I HAVE RETURNED! I understand if people have deserted me, or left the fandom, but I will continue this. However I don't know what time I can dedicate to this all together... (full time student, part time job, two hour commute to class, and boyfriend) So here is what is going to happen, I will update every OTHER week on Saturday night. And once I have some time I will add little extra chapters or some such. Also I will be re-uploading the series on my blog with minor spelling updates and such. Just in case you are interested, probably not but I've been up since six and it's one am at the moment, so it seems like a good idea to me, haha, ha...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series, Beautiful World or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And of course Hetalia induced Insanity, the best kind!

* * *

><p>Omake 4 Thursday Night: Feliciano<p>

"Ve~ what's wrong Kiku?" I was trying not to be upset with the Asian. He was a good friend, but I had really wanted to spend time with Ludwig. I tried not to frown as I followed him to his room. We had to stop just short of the entrance to his hall.

We noticed his brother and his brother's girlfriend as we peeked around the corner. "Lihn, I don't want to go to the library again da ze. Can't we wait a while to get this homework done? It's not due until next month da ze." Yong Soo whined. Lihn stopped, turning around to face him and forcing him into an abrupt halt.

"You can't let Kiku surpass you, you need your father's endorsement or my mother won't allow us to marry, and I refuse to marry anyone of _her_ choosing." She grumbled something and I saw an odd sort of reaction on each of the siblings faces. Kiku looked surprised, which was something I had only witnessed once in sixth grade when I hugged him. Yong Soo's eyes softened and he reached out for Lihn's face.

"My father could care less about me or any endorsement I may want da ze, he's too busy running his company and handling Yao. You know that Lihn." He sighed and gave her a chaste kiss, Kiku turned away from his sibling slipping back up the hall. I watched him leave and contemplated doing the same when Yong Soo's laugh drew my attention back. "In this case I would be the one married off for being incompetent da ze." His smile was easy and still soft.

Lihn pouted, "you think too little of yourself Yong Soo."

"As long as I can make you smile, I am enough." Her eyes went wide and then soft. After a moment I saw something extraordinary. Lihn smiled. It was just a small pull at the corner of her lips but it was there all the same.

"Let's go to your room instead da ze." He smiled lopsidedly; she conceded a small laugh and led him away in the opposite direction.

I waited just to make sure they weren't coming back. "They're gone ve~" Kiku nodded reappearing from the door way to the stairs. He made his way to his room deep in thought and I followed him. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked hopefully.

"Iie I need to discuss something with you Feri-kun, it is urgent and my own soughts ril just have to wait." He unlocked his door and held it open for me. His room was impeccable like always and very bare bones. A mirror and a calendar on his wall, two pictures on his desk – one of him and his brothers, and one of the three of us. All the rooms came with two closets and though one was filled with manga, art and trinkets, you couldn't tell when it was closed. His bed was off-white, and the circular rug was the only thing of color, a light red. Definitely not pink – it wasn't that light – but it wasn't a deep red either.

I sat on the rug with my back against his bed. He checked the door and then did the strange thing of checking out his window. Content that all was safe he sat across from me on his ankles. I always thought that it hurt but he never seemed phased by it. "Feri-kun, have you spoken to Rudrig-san yet?" I twitched involuntarily.

"No, I-I haven't, he um, seems ill, and I, well I was kind of waiting for him to, um, get better." Kiku sighed in relief and I felt more confused than normal. _He_ was the one who said that I should finally tell Ludwig how I felt; _he_ was the one who had finally convinced me it was a good idea.

"Eriza-chan has put out a hit on Rovino-san," I stood so quickly I scrapped my back on his bed.

"She wants to kill Lovi!?" He jumped up quickly at my yelp and I started to cry. _Why does she want to kill Lovi?! I know he's not always the nicest, but he's my brother! _

"No, no Feri-kun, cam down, I misspoke!" He was frantic now too, _Dio how did things get so turned around?_ "I meant that she has spies after him." _Porca puttana fratello what have you done?!_ A hundred thoughts ran through my head, this could not end well. I know that we act like idiots but if Lovino got actually angry or threatened he might say something to the wrong person. Our parents had technically retired from the life but you never really leave the family.

When it became clear to Kiku that his statement had only made me react worse he tried again. "Feri-kun, she is having him forowed to get a picture of him and Antonio-san together. That is aar I meant!" I stopped for a moment. _I kind of wish she had wanted fratello dead instead, it would be easier to deal with._

"VE! But that will get them in trouble!" I started to cry again in earnest. Fratello was starting to get a little calmer, and happier. How had it come to this? If Antonio was found out, how could they continue to be happy? HOW?! This couldn't end well it just couldn't. Unless Fratello didn't know, but then how could he guard against it? He couldn't. But once he knows, oh, once he knows it's all over.

"Feri-kun, you have yourserf to worry about too." He walked over to his desk and pulled open a drawer.

"Ve, hic, what do you mean?" He pulled out a box of tissues and pushed the drawer back in holding the square box out for me. How could I think of myself when Lovino was going to be having problems? I took a handful and started cleaning myself up even though I was still crying.

"Feri-kun, you and your broser rook very much arike. If they see you wit Rudrig-san I fear sey ril take sat picture back to Eriza-chan as rel." He looked honestly concerned, and I realized he was right.

"Non riesco a dirglielo," the words came out as nothing more than a whisper.

* * *

><p>Iie – no – Japanese<br>Porca puttana fratello – Holy shit brother – Italian  
>Fratello – Brother – Italian<br>Non riesco a dirglielo – I can't tell (him) – Italian

A/N:I tried to hint at the accents, but let me know if I failed, because if so then I'll stop. If you would like to correct spelling, grammar, language use, feel free. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love!

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	25. Chapter 25: Friday Part 1

Hello everyone! – Tori

A/N: I don't think I told you guys yet so um, Emilian is Romania (that one came up before, so I might have mentioned it) and Blahze is Bulgaria (I forget where I got the name… Probably wiki, or google or something…) I'm pretty sure this chapter is late, but I'm just starting to get back in the swing of things, and midterms, and reading, and boyfriend, and work, and class, and stuff, but I am going to try to keep up the schedule of once every other week, that seems doable around my life and other projects… I hope…

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And of course Hetalia induced Insanity, the best kind!

* * *

><p>Friday Homeroom: Feliks<p>

_Plz stop txtg im gonna get my phone taken again. _The message from Leit read. I scoffed, _like that's going to stop me from texting him all day, I think not mister._

I responded to my name on roll call and contemplated where Leit would take me tonight. It was Friday after all and I was looking forward to some one on one time. I giggled causing Eliza to turn toward me as the morning announcements started. Since she was in A/V club she should be all means be on the set, but she had been banned after her little commercial.

"What has you in such good spirits today?" She looked creepy this morning, like she hadn't had enough sleep or something.

"Did you like get hit with a bus, or just like run out of makeup this morning?" She gasped and pulled out a Chanel compact from her Gucci bag. Personally I wouldn't be caught dead mixing designers, but at least they were designers.

"Fuck, I didn't realize I looked this bad." She moaned.

"Like hey teach?" I called for the teacher's attention. "We have an emergency over here, would you like mind if we skipped out early?" The woman shook her head and I grabbed Eliza's hand pulling her to the girl's bathroom. It was a good thing I had worn the skirt today.

"I don't look _that_ bad," She cried and I just shook my head.

First thing was to get rid of her mistakes with a wet cloth. "Look honey, I don't know what you've got going on, but you look like a train wreck." I applied the foundation I found in her purse. "Something happen with your boy toy?"

"No, it's something else." She grumbled as I applied her eyeliner.

"Why don't you tell Feliks? It's like such a good thing that I'm in your homeroom, can you just imagine the big bad Lizzie walking around without her war paint? That Romanian guy would certainly hassle you today, he's not in the best of moods now anyway."

"I don't want to talk about Emilian, he's gotten it into his head that he has to fight with me every time he sees me. And I don't want to tell you what's going on because I don't know what's going on." I gasped and almost dropped the mascara.

"You, don't know what's going on? For like reals? Seriously?" I just stared at her.

"Yes, and I hate it Feliks." She whined and I finally remembered to finish with her makeup. I put the mascara on, and then some light lip-gloss. She sighed and took her hair down, brushing it out before returning it to its up do with flowers.

"I don't like even know what to like say to you." I just blinked, she looked much more put together now.

"Just tell me that I don't look like a train wreck anymore."

"Nah, you look like you didn't get enough coffee or something now." I laughed, "but seriously, like a hundred times better now." I smiled, "so tell me what's up."

"No, you won't join my club," man she was just in a whining mood today.

Regardless I lost some of my humor, "Toris puts up with a lot of my crazy, but that was one thing he asked me to stay out of, I'd like to respect that." I put all of her shit away. "Also I didn't like think that a friendship with you was contingent on being in your club. Maybe we shouldn't like be friends if that's the case." I looked at her and she was shocked. "You can't have everything your way Elizabeta. You make like a lot of people nervous, including Toris. I want to be your friend, we have been since like seventh grade or something, but he's important and you've been doing crazier and crazier things." I made some kind of noise, I hadn't meant to tell her everything like this, but I wasn't a person who thought clearly in the morning, and Toris hadn't spent the night in a week. "You're like unstable or something, and I'm worried but if you won't let me do anything then I don't know if this is going to work."

The bell rang. "G-t-g but like text me or something when you decide if you want my help. Or like not, whatevs." And I left her with her jaw open making my way toward first period.

* * *

><p>Period 2 Friday: Toris<p>

_Like i tots told Liz off today, _that's what the text read when I finally decided to look at it after roll call in history. I sighed and glanced at Emilian and Blazhe who were sitting on either side of me actively not talking to each other. They had been doing this for over a week and I was starting to suspect it was more than just a petty argument over Emilian's creepy stories. Generally Blazhe wasn't one to hold a grudge or even acknowledge that he was upset but something had obviously happened to piss him off so royally.

"You guys are fucking depressing." I mumbled and the two looked shocked at my language, but Feliks had said that he wanted to do something different this weekend and the last time he had said that we had ended up at a gay bar where he somehow ended up on stage – in his drag – and we had walked out of there two hundred dollars, and five creepy older stalkers richer. I couldn't take another night like that! _What the hell is Feliks thinking?_

"What do you mean Toris?" Emilian laughed nervously and looked at me.

"Look I don't know what your fight was about and you don't have to tell me, but please either work it out, get over it, or pretend nothing's wrong because you two are difficult to handle like this." They looked away from each other and me.

I started the work for the day. They stayed quiet and I got lost in wondering what the hell Feliks meant by something different. I hoped it was something mundane like he wanted to bottom, or do it in the shower or something that wouldn't chance public humiliation and the like. Hell at least if it was role playing that was something I could get into.

Emilian couldn't take the silence anymore so he talked the teacher into giving him a hall pass. "He was flirting with another guy." Blazhe told me when the door closed behind Emilian. _Well at least I have somewhat of an idea of what's going on now._

"Was he l- flirting seriously?" I loved Feliks, but if I start saying 'like' every other word I may duct tape his mouth shut. _Oh god he doesn't want to try anything with duct tape again right?_

"Yes, no, I don't know." If I had to assign positions for these two I would have thought that Blahze wore the pants so to speak. Of course Feliks wears the skirts in ours and I still bottom normally so what the hell do I know about pants and positions?

"Did you ask him to stop?"

He waited a few moments before responding. "Not exactly. I just got pissed. Man he makes me so confused. I liked girls before I met him, and now I'm acting like this and I don't know what to do." _Tell me about it._

"This is a crazy idea but try talking to him about it. I know, I know, it sounds mundane and un-dramatic, but you know, guys don't get it. We just don't, so spell it out for him. Half the reason my relationship with Feliks is as good as it is, is because we talk. Doesn't mean that he always listens, but he does take it into consideration and same on my end, though that happens much, much less often." _I just hope he remembers our little talk about not going to bars and offering to be a guest stripper._

"Maybe I will… It can't make things any worse right?" Emilian walked back in and my phone went off. I looked at it knowing it would be him. _Hey u havent said nething I told lizzie off! This is like major news!_

I shook my head, "hey Emil, it might make you feel better that apparently Eliza's having a rough day too." _Yeah yeah look i have work to do. Tho congrats on the lizzie thing. _Congrats? Congrats? Was that proper English or was that slang, I can barely tell the difference now that I spend all my time with him.

"Oh yeah, that's good to hear." Was all he said. Blazhe looked at me, if he wasn't happy at Eliza's misfortune then he was definitely in a slump.

"Um, Emilian, I'm gonna go eat dinner at the Pit tonight, maybe we should talk?" It sounded awkward coming from the slightly gruff Bulgarian.

Emilian looked at him for what seemed the first time in a week. "Uh yeah, sure, sounds good to me." _Thts it! U should b more excited for me. Mayb ill just punish u 2nite? Is tht what u want?_ The phone read, and I couldn't help thinking that whips and cuffs would be too mundane for my lover…unless they were pink, or bright green, or glow in the dark or something. Regardless the mundane-ness was welcomed.

* * *

><p>Period 6 Lunch: Natalya<p>

I stared at the empty spot across from me where my brother was supposed to sit. He had probably gone to the library again, or maybe the gym, or hell he might even be hiding in the boys' bathroom. Yesterday I had tried to tie him to me but he had managed to evade me all day, he even slept over at that Chinese son of a bitch's dorm to avoid me at night. I just didn't get it, I loved my brother so I wanted to be with him. He said before that he loved me so why didn't he give me a chance? I was worthy, and beautiful. The only differences between me and the Chinese bastard are his black hair and the penis.

I could dye my hair. I would dye it if brother asked me to, but I want him to ask. Before I chased my dear brat all over the school I had gotten a picture sent to me of the two of them together. I knew they were together damnit, I did not need a picture to remind me. The caption had read 'aw dont they look hppy?' and I had been so enraged I had run out of Biology – a class that my brother loves and I should pay more attention to.

I stared at the slop they called food and wanted to cut something in half. I had tried to find someone else that's why I had gone out with Toris, but he wasn't what I wanted, and I had made his life a living hell for not being the person I wanted. Now he was with that cross dressing Pole. _What is up with all the fucking gays at this school? _I was sure it had something to do with it originally being an all boys school, it had only been ten or so years since the first co-ed class. But it should have no effect on my dear brat, he was impervious to magic. And bullets. And trains. But apparently not to Chinese bitches with long hair and dicks.

My tray flew smack into some short blonde that was at the table across from me. I hadn't meant to throw it. He turned around to see what had been thrown at him, or maybe who. He had a dopey kind of face, light Slavic skin, and tears at the corners of his eyes. "Sorry," I said with more attitude then meaning, and he just lifted his lips. Like he wasn't sure it was okay to make eye contact with me.

"What the fuck was that for Natalya?" Some blonde giant that sat at his table turned to me. I gave him a death glare.

"I said sorry," I got up and left the room with no other interruptions. I would check the gym first – it was closer – and then the library. Next period was coming soon anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I don't think that Nat has a problem with gay people, she's just pissed. I have to say it was kinda fun to write her, she's just crazy you know? But who's sending her text messages? Speaking of I hope my txt-speak was okay, because I use English when I text, with punctuation, and vowels… for the most part, but I tried!

Important: I WILL be changing the rating to M as of next chapter, mostly because of the one after it, but the next one is kind of bad too. Just in case you notice, or don't get an email on it or something, just thought I'd let you know…

Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Also reviews are love! Thank you for reading! -Tori


	26. Chapter 26: Friday Part 2

Hello everyone! – Tori

A/N: We have some new characters (why? because I'm crazy apparently) Marcus is Iceland, and Johan is Netherlands… I forget how I chose their names… Yay Nords~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And of course Hetalia induced Insanity, the best kind!

* * *

><p>After School Friday: Marcus<p>

It was Friday, _oh yay_. Now most high schoolers were excited by the weekend, but not me. The stupid Dane that was my brother's best friend/lover/enemy/god-only-knows drags him all over creation – mostly while my brother bitches. And if Matthias doesn't then Lukas sits around his room – or mine – and bitches that the stupid Dane _didn't_ drag him all over creation. I'd hang out with our cousin Tino, but he doesn't get to see Berwald so much now that the Swed is in college, and I don't want to take their time away from them. I know neither would mind hanging out with me but it would be too awkward.

So here I was at dinner after Choir. I had only signed up in sixth grade because I didn't want to have to look for a club. The idea that I actually enjoyed it was still disturbing. Aside from the fact that Katyusha had stopped in to help us improve on the songs for the summer concert today had not been a good day. The Italians had been lacking – Feliciano had come alone, but wasn't happy or singing and Lovino simply hadn't shown. Natalia was also absent – again – Shelly had been distracted, and Tino was still upset over what had happened in lunch. Feliks had been the only one really participating, and at least Eduard had shown for Katyusha. I always did my best, but Feliciano often critiqued my singing saying that I hit the notes perfectly but didn't have much feeling behind them.

It was hard for me to put my feeling into things. My brother is only ever annoyed and our father is kind of hands off in the emotion area. Mother is also distant, but I was working on it.

"Mind if I sit here?" Some guy with spiky hair and a German accent asked. I just motioned for him to sit. "Thanks, my sister has her British friend with her. Man that guy is fucking annoying."

"Is it Kirkland?" I took a bite of something on my plate.

"Yeah, you know him?"

I shook my head, "no but my brother's in his grade."

"Oh yeah, my sister's in his grade too. Oh I'm Johan by the way, ninth grade." He extended his hand across the table.

"I know, you were in my sixth grade math class. I'm Marcus," I shook his. We started discussing the school. The immensity of it, the way the teachers taught, and our siblings. It was pleasant – until he got a text message.

"Verdamnt I hate him sometimes." He stood up "I got to go find my brother, und save his sorry ass. I'm sorry about this – maybe we can hang out some other time."

"No, it's fine," I got up to leave as well when a burst of spontaneity hit me. "Do you think that you might need some help? I could come with you – keep you company at least until you find him."

"Uh, ja, that would actually be really cool." We deposited our trays and headed out toward town. "He's kind of an ass, but he's my brother you know?" I just bobbed my head in acknowledgement. "He enjoys getting into trouble, until he has to call me. I show up und then he gets all apologetic. It's his life, ja? He wants to fuck it up he can." He made a disgusted noise.

"Well, my brother always has to come to his boyfriend's rescue, so I kinda get what you mean."

"You're probably so sick of hearing this kind of stuff then." We were stopped at the gate.

"It's Friday and you're both freshmen so make sure you're back by ten." The guard said and then looked at Johan. "Kellington is working tonight, so that's not a guideline – you hear me?" His voice had a slight Irish trill.

"Thanks O'Brian, we'll be sure to get back by then." We took our IDs and set off.

"You do this a lot huh?"

"Ja, like I said he's a jackass, but he's my only brother." We walked the streets getting farther and farther away from the campus. When we slipped across the train tracks I realized that this was the farthest I had been from the campus. I had been coming to this school since sixth grade, but the tracks were the farthest that I had been. I think Lukas' exact words were 'there is only shit that you shouldn't do down there.' Part of me thought that it was followed by a threat, but I knew my brother better than that. If there was a threat it was completely implied and not another word left him.

It was kind of exciting actually. I was surprised that I liked the thrill of going somewhere that my brother didn't want me to go. That was up until we got to the first bar, and then I started getting sick to my stomach. _I don't know this guy, what if he's a murderer, or his brother is? What have I gotten myself into? Lukas is gonna be pissed when he finds out about this. I am so royally screwed._

"You okay there Marc?" I just nodded, he laughed. "Don't be too worried, the people out here try to leave us alone as long as we have our uniforms on. Dealing with the school almost always means dealing with foreign countries. We're too much trouble for them," I smiled a little. "Here we go. _The Rabbit Hole_, or just The Hole if you're like my brother." We descended three steps and entered the 'Bar, Grill, and Hookah Lounge' according to the sign outside. A part of me remembered that America's 'minors' were 17 and under. I was only 14 so I probably shouldn't even be here.

"He said that he'd be in his usual spot… there." He was at the bar across the room, last seat. Drink in hand. I think America had a 21 drinking age, but I could have been wrong I guess. We made our way over to him. "Com'n Lars it's time to go back to the dorms." He shook his brother, the eyes that turned back looked pissed, demented, and happy all at the same time. Johan did not seem impressed though. "Look I'm sure you got something to fix your problems back at your dorm, let's go dead weight."

"Who's the kid?" Lars lifted his chin in my direction.

"A friend, now let's get going." He stood wobbly but refused to take Johan's helping hand.

"You related to that Norwegian that Mat is wrapped up with?" I nodded, not entirely sure that was the best course of action. "You tell him that," He came too close to me, in my face and I had a hard time not backing up. "You tell him that he's a son of a -" Johan stepped up and pulled him back.

"I told you he was a friend, und that it was time to go. Go," He started pushing him to the entrance, and beckoned me as he did so. _This was such a bad idea. Never going to be spontaneous ever again. _

We got out into the fresh air and the wind that was blowing up the street seemed to wake his brother out of his stupor. "Hey Johan, I'm really sor-"

"Save it, you tried to insult my friend and I don't want to hear it tonight." He pushed the stumbling man up the steps watching him almost fall before he turned back to me. "Sorry about this man, I'll drop you off at the school before I take him to the college, I don't think that I'll be getting back before curfew."

"He can go by himself, unless he's a little whiny bit-" Johan pushed his brother to the ground with a foot.

"Not another ficken word out of you. I don't know who gave you what, but if you keep this up you'll have two alienated siblings instead of one." Apparently my new friend was more of a hard ass than he'd come across as. Or maybe his brother just brought out the best in him. Siblings can do that.

"I'm not really offended. I'm just glad Luk didn't hear him." Lukas had trolls that went unseen by most people and they could do damage if given that right incentive. "I can make it back to the school once we get back to the tracks. Although, if my brother acted that way I'd probably let him fend for himself."

Johan chuckled and Lars stood back up looking more pissed than he had in the bar. "Maybe we should drop him off at the tracks then and go looking for chicks?" Johan commented ignoring his brother's death glare. I'd go with him, but I wasn't sure about my sexuality since Lukas had started seeing Matthias.

"Yeah right he's probably as much of a fairy as his brother." Lars was about to regret those words. How did I know? Because a troll brushed past me as the words fell from his mouth. First he ran into the hulking thing which caused him to stumble, and so the troll took advantage of the situation and tripping the inebriated man to fall on his ass.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you the first time, care to repeat what you think me and my brother are?" While I couldn't be bothered to defend my brother from names and the like, he took his role of 'big brother' very seriously. One of the only things he ever got him truly riled was me, and the fact that Lars was making fun of me had just about sealed his fate.

"Hey Johan, Marcus," Matthias greeted us when we turned around. _I am in so much trouble, _but I didn't let the thought show on my face – my brother wasn't the only one with a good poker face. "Why don't you let Luk and me take your brother home?" He looked at Johan specifically. I gave Johan credit, he didn't back down from the huge Dane but a shadow covered his eyes.

"I got a better idea, you two let me take him home und you can take Marcus back to the tracks. Couldn't exactly sleep if something happened to him in transit."

"Oh com'n now you think that Luk and I are going to do something to your brother?" Mat feigned an injury.

"Yes."

"You can all fuck off! I can take care of my goddamn self." Lars shouted from the ground, unable to get up because a small – at least relatively small – troll sat on him. "Just as soon as someone helps me up," It was fun to watch him squirm.

"Marcus, I think we should head back to the school." Lukas was deadly calm, half because he was pissed at me, and half because he was controlling the trolls. "Johan, are you sure you don't need any help taking," he paused trying to decide if he wanted to offend Lars or not, "your brother back to his dorm?"

"I'm sure Lukas." Johan used less venom with my brother than he did with Matthias. "And I want to apologize for him-"

Lukas held out a hand to stop him. "No need. I don't think badly of you because of him."

"Dank, hey Marc looks like we'll have to hang later." He helped Lars up the little troll vanishing with a dissatisfied grunt.

"Uh yeah, bye" they walked off towards the tracks and left me with my brother and Matthias. "So how's your date going?" I asked them.

"It was going pretty good until Luk heard Lars' voice." The Dane's laugh boomed.

"Let's get back to the campus." Lukas' face was red and he grabbed my shoulder roughly forcing me into a quick pace as we headed off for the school. He wasn't yelling yet, but I hadn't decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Omake 5: Friday sometime after classes: Berwald<p>

"You think next time we can make it to the bedroom?" Tino panted lightly next to me. I was just happy that we made it to the couch this time.

"I'l tr'," He had been upset when he called me after classes – apparently something to do with Natalya and a lunch tray, his hair did smell very faintly of tomato sauce – but I think that he was feeling better now. At least if his glow was anything to go by.

I was smiling, until he pulled away and got off the couch. "T'no?" He still had his button down shirt on – I had forgotten some things in my haste – but the sweater vest was laying somewhere on the floor. Since it was his shirt and not mine, it didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"Sorry Sve, Kellington is on duty tonight I have to get back."Just watching him walk around the room a bit painfully reminded me of something else I had forgotten. I had kinda been in a hurry. "I'll be back tomorrow though, I'm cooking for you." He looked at me with that smile and I nearly tackled him again. "Besides I'm kinda worried about our cousins."

"C'm 'ere" I could care less about what Matthias did, though if he hurt Lukas I would probably beat him to a pulp just for Tino. Speaking of whom, he was currently ignoring my order and continued collecting his clothes. I sighed and sat up on the couch dropping my feet to the floor and staring at him as he leaned over to pick up something else. _Gud his ass is cute… and small… and a little red at the moment, but that'll go away._ It was as he stood back up and a shake overtook him that I made up my mind.

I walked over to him. "Berwald I think something is up with Matthias, it's making Lukas im-" he squeaked when I picked him up and carried him to my bed flailing and then yelling.

"St'y 'ere" I went back out to the main room and collected our clothes. I didn't need my roommates coming in and finding them all over – again. At least we wouldn't be among the chaos – this time. I locked the bedroom door behind me pleasantly surprised to see him lying on the bed where I had left him.

"I told you I have to go," he looked at the alarm clock. "And I have to leave soon to make it back by curfew." I threw the clothes on the desk and got on the bed, I moved to hover over him and he just sighed exasperatedly – like when we first met – I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. He took it off and I kissed him thoroughly.

"I'l t'k ya b'ck."

"I'm still going to be in trouble," He laughed when I tried to kiss him again.

"N' ya won'" I tried again and he pushed my face away from his. I was getting a little irritated that I wasn't kissing him.

"And why not?"

"B'c'se, ya'r m' wife." He stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"How many times have I told you I am not your wife? We're both men so we're each other's husbands if anything." His face was red; it got like that when I called him my wife.

"But ya co'k f'r m'."

"That does not make me your wife."

I pressed my hips against his. "Ya h'v n' ro'm t' t'lk."

* * *

><p>AN: Translation time, you'll notice I did not include Berwald's speaking parts, their mostly missing letters but if you have a tough time with it let me know:

Verdamnt – damn – German  
>Ja – Yeah yes – German  
>Ficken – fucking – German<br>Dank – Thanks – German

Okay so a few things, I'm changing this story to M as of this chapter, mostly because of SwFin above, and next chapter, for some reason that I have forgotten. Sorry that I missed last week, I just didn't have the time. And to iampolarbear who I could not message back: your wish is my command! However it will take a few chapters because I have some others already written up. And yes, yes there is smut planned ;) however I really am focusing on the story so it's taking longer... however if you want nothing but please take a look at my other stories, they are a bit less, um, discreet... :D

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	27. Chapet 27: Saturday

Hello everyone! – Tori

A/N: So I think I'm going to start skipping around now that this will constitute the end of the first week. I hope that that won't be so confusing. I've been playing with the idea that I should put like "Week Two, Tuesday" etc but I don't know if that will be too confusing. I also just realized that it took me two years to get through one story week. That's pretty damn sad…

Also, just don't expect regular updates. I'm just going to do this as it comes. Sorry, to everyone...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Axis, World Series or otherwise) they belong to Himaruya, which is fine, because he's awesome, I'm sure Prussia will vouch for him.

Warnings: GuyxGuy, mentions of GirlxGirl, don't like? don't read. And of course Hetalia induced Insanity, the best kind!

* * *

><p>Saturday Morning: Vash<p>

"Am I doing this right, bruder?" She said breathlessly, raising her head and licking her lips.

"Ja Lily, that's right." I panted and pulled her up my body. I kissed her deep and moved her to underneath me. I ran my hand through her hair, then across her cheek, down her neck, over her breasts and stomach. All of it bare to me, just me. I rested it on her hip. "Ready," I whispered and told myself that if she said no I would stop. Then I repeated it, and repeated it, and held my breath.

Her doe eyes were big and innocent, flush with lust and a bit of apprehension. "Mmhm" she nodded. I began to descend on her. Beep Beep Beep.

"HURENSOHN!" The alarm clock went flying across the room, breaking into a million pieces when it hit the wall. "Warum mich Gott?!" I shouted pulling the covers off, still fully erect. This was the … 100th time? 200th? I had stopped counting after I told Roderich about it. "What am I going to do?" I more or less hissed.

That's when _she_ knocked on my door. It could be no one else because it was Saturday, and I had told her that I would go to the library and study with her today. I had really wanted to sleep in, maybe get all the way through that fucking dream and have it stop so I could look at her without feeling like a dirty prick. Of course it might be better that the dream only ever got that far, if it actually finished I might feel like more of a dirty prick. I still couldn't get over the bruder thing. I had convinced her to stop calling me that when she got into eighth grade. Let's just say it didn't help with the whole 'not feeling dirty thing.'

She knocked again. "Vash, are you awake in there yet?" She called through the door. No doubt she heard me break the alarm clock.

"Ja," My voice nearly cracked, "ja, Lily I'll be out in a minute. Wait for me in the common room okay. I have to shower still." The rest of it came out smooth. I got some clothes from the dresser and retrieved another alarm clock from the bottom drawer. I had bought about 30 of them when they went on sale last month.

"I told you to get up earlier Vash." She tsked and I nearly groaned. I could see the way she shook her head when she said something like that. It was almost too much. "I'll be in the dining hall, I'm going to go get breakfast okay?"

"Ja, ja Lily I'll meet you there." I listened as her footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Carefully, I opened the door and scanned the hall. Lily was in the room across from me, while Roderich and Eliza were across from each other – and between me and the bathroom. Plus side was I was closer to the fire exit, which didn't console me as it usually does. I took a deep breath, picked up my shower stuff, and opened the door trying not to run for the shower. Roderich opened his door as I passed.

"Still having those dreams Vetter?" He was so damn prissy sometimes.

"Maybe," I continued walking.

"Well maybe you should do something about it," Eliza's voice came from behind him. I stopped to raise my brow and the aristocrat had the audacity to blush. She appeared behind him wrapping an arm around waist, making me question – not for the first time – who wore the pants in the relationship.

"I don't know what you mean." I tried to walk past them; I really needed to get into the showers. And then kill my cousin, whatever happened to the sanctity of secrecy among family members?

"Roddy didn't tell me anything, you did." She smirked, and I had to stop.

"Was?"

"These walls aren't super thick you know, my room is right next to yours. I hear you all the time." That killed my erection. "Of course you're pretty quiet, so it's more like 'ja, ja, Lily, there'" She giggled when I snapped around and nearly hit her. I didn't hit girls on principle, but I had never felt that Eliza counted.

"So help you Gott if you tell anyone, you will regret it. Your frying pan will not save you from bullets." I looked at my cousin, "keep her under control." I walked to the showers leaving them both standing there.

I turned the cold on full.

* * *

><p>Saturday Afternoon: Alfred<p>

_It had been a hard week for Artie. Peter had gotten in trouble and so he had to deal with his mother. Then the thing with Michelle, which I still don't understand. And then he and Bella had a project that needed their attention. _I repeated to myself while I stared at the formulas we were using in chem. at the moment. The homework was still untouched, I just couldn't concentrate. _And now Mattie is hanging out with Gilbert, who's failing out of our chem. and supposed to become captain of the soccer team._

It wasn't that I was begrudging Iggy his time to have it rough, or studying with other people. I understood that, even if I didn't like it, so it came out like I couldn't understand it. Anyway, the thing with peter took a high toll on him and that Michelle thing, what was up with that? I ran my fingers roughly through my hair. I had tried to help him out but all I could get out of anyone was that Michelle and Eliza had suddenly become good friends: which would be nerve-wracking to Iggy, since he was convinced that Eliza was out to get us, personally I thought Eliza was a pretty cool person to talk to.

As for Mattie, Gil was okay, I mean he was on my soccer team and stuff and that was all well and good, but he was also a member of the Bad Touch Trio. They hadn't done much since we've gotten to the school, but apparently they were horrible as middle-schoolers. Theft, fights, fires; I just didn't want Mattie getting mixed up with that. His was my baby brother, I had a right to be concerned. Though I also liked to consider myself a good judge of character and Gil's a goof but not an inherently bad person. Something that I've heard about myself once or twice. I huffed and just put my face in my books, I couldn't concentrate anyway. And Mattie gets clingy once people start to take an interest in him. I just don't want him to get hurt, it's a big brother thing. He could be-

My phone vibrated and I jumped to answer it – even though it was right next to me. It was a text from Artie. _How was practice? I'm sorry that I couldn't come watch, Bella and I were in the library late. Unfortunately we have to go back there and I have to cancel on lunch today._

His texts were always so polite and grammatically correct. _comn man, we havnt seen ea other all wk. _I texted him back, then in a flash of genius sent him another one; _we cn eat th place in th lib_.

I waited for several minutes until I almost called him to get a response – so like five minutes, but it seemed like a long time. _Ok I guess that would work. Do you mind if Bella and Monica join us?_

I fist pumped and texted back, _no prob man. cant wait!_ I sat back down. I shouldn't be so excited to spend time with my boyfriend, and other people, but something had been off with him and I wanted to know what it was. His project was getting in the way of me finding out anything.

* * *

><p>Saturday Evening: Matthew<p>

It was the third time we had gone to dinner together, and I had to say I was liking him more and more. Not only that it was a Saturday night so it was almost kind of like a – never mind, even I couldn't delude myself into calling it a date. It was nowhere near anything of the sort. We were out with Antonio and Lovino who were acting odd and a depressed Frenchman as Gilbert ordered another round of beer. Somehow Francis had ended up seated between Antonio (on the end) and Lovino, who didn't seem happy about it (and I mean less happy than he normally was) and who was also seating next to me. Gilbert had said something about needing a buffer. So I felt a tad bit used, but he had remembered to ask me to come out with them so it wasn't too horrible a feeling.

"When did chu get 'ere Matthieu?" Francis asked me for the third time that night. I just sighed. I didn't feel like answering this time. Gilbert reached across the half circle table and grabbed his friend by the collar. He nearly knocked the pitcher of beer over – that he had somehow managed to buy (I wasn't exactly sure where we were, we had crossed the tracks and kept going straight and then a left, and right… or was it right and left…)

"He's been here the whole time! We told you twice." The Frenchman threw his hands up in surrender and Gil let him go.

"I am sorry, I forgot, okay, perhaps it is ze 'eartache zat 'as done zis t' me."

"No, you dumb wino it's the vino!" Lovino yelled, and I really wanted to leave, seeing as how I couldn't find my way back to the dorms without them though I was kind of stuck.

"Jones, what is he doing here?" Gil was about to pull the same thing on the Spaniard when my brother came into view.

"Good question," Lovino looked at me like it was the first time he had saw me sitting next to him, but surprisingly didn't say anything.

"Hey, Jones!" Gil waved him over. _Just what I need, my brother to come over and say something stupid._

"Sup guys?" Gil moved in closer. I hesitated a second before making more room for him. What can I say – I liked being near him.

"Just chilling, want a beer?"

"You do know the legal drinking age is 21 right?"

"Here, ja, but it's 12 in Germany, besides I am 21." He laughed and pulled his ID out. It said he was 21. The scary thing was, he had ones for all of us.

"Dude, that's sweet," Al looked at the forged thing.

"Want one?" He said with a glint in his eye.

"Uh, yeah," Al handed Gil's back.

"I'll get you one, but I'm failing chem., help me out?"

Al's eyes went into slits and he looked at Gilbert with some respect and hate. "I am not doing your work for you."

Gil's laugh washed over my senses again. "Nien, I need someone to study with. Deal?"

"Word," Al extended his hand and the two shook on it.

"Here you go," I wasn't sure where he got these made or why he had so many but there it was, another one with Al's picture and name on it.

"Dude, this is so what I needed. Round of beer on me!" He laughed, but I knew he was going to be short this month if he did that so I threw half of the amount toward him. He smiled a little and nodded his head, he'd forget I'd done it in the morning. Gil was the only other one to notice, and he did not seem happy about it at all.

* * *

><p>Saturday Night: Toris<p>

"Are you sure that Mr. Braginski's gone?" I said around my boyfriend's lips.

"Like, yeah, totally," He broke long enough to say and then he was back at it. I let it continue for a while until I remembered what he had said earlier. I pushed at him until he finally let up. "What gives Toris?"

"What did you mean by 'something different'?" I was breathing hard but that wasn't anything new with him.

A devious smile overtook his face, and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. "It's a surprise," He leaned back in to pick up where we left off, but I turned my face to the side.

"You remember what I said about strip clubs right?" He grumbled and put his hand alongside my face turning me towards him.

"Like of course, we're so not going there again." He had started to lean in again, but stopped, "Not for like a while anyway." He smirked and tried again. I turned my head in the other direction.

"So then we're going to go somewhere?" He made an exasperated sound.

"Yes, but that's not til tomorrow."His other hand came up and pulled the same routine. "Now like let me kiss you."

"I'm not wearing a skirt." I was dead serious in that respect. There had been that one time I had agreed to try one of his skirts on – you do stupid things when you're infatuated with someone – and it had been his mission ever since to get me into one.

He just laughed, "Babe if like anyone's wearing a skirt it's like so gonna be me. Besides, the place that I'm like taking you to is so more like tie and dress."

"What?" I didn't bother to dodge his kiss and instead tried to talk around it. He grumbled again and pulled back fully.

"Do you like even know what tomorrow is?"

I felt like the husband on an American sitcom where the wife asks this very question. There are numerous answers, some were normal – birthday, anniversary, holiday – and some were just stupid – Sunday, the fifteenth, and a few of Eduard's holidays. I decided it wasn't my birthday, I was pretty certain it wasn't his, and I was almost positive it wasn't a national holiday in either of our countries or in America, so that left me with, "our anniversary?"

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" He giggled, "We like went to the library for all the other ones, so I like wanted to do like something special for our one year. And like I know how you like looking studly in your suit and tie, so I was going to like take you to that little French place that opened up. You know the one that Francis was talking about? Like he said that it was like ubber formal. And let's face it that is like supe different than what we normally do." His smile made my chest constrict and I laughed.

"You had me worrying for nothing," I sighed.

"Well, I was thinking of letting you top too. Seeing as how you wear 'the pants' and all. Just once though. I love being on top of you." I finally let him kiss me.

* * *

><p>Bruder – brother – German<br>Ja – Yeah/Yes – German  
>Hurensohn – son of a bitch – German<br>Warum mich Gott – why me god? – German  
>Vetter – Cousin – German<br>Vino – Wine – Italian  
>Nein – no – German<p>

A/N: So I decided that I would mark the date starting with the story's new week. Let me know if you're confused.

Thank you for reading! -Tori


	28. Chapter 28: Tuesday Week Two

Hello Everyone – Tori

So this is the 2nd week in the storyline. The number is the day of the month so that I can keep track of things, I hope it's not too confusing.

* * *

><p>First Period Tuesday (17th) Biology: Johan (Luxembourg)<p>

There were always two things wrong with my favorite subject, the teacher sucked at teaching and it was first thing in the morning. Neither was conductive to my enjoying the class. I yawned and looked around already knowing what the teacher was saying, I was a bit of a nerd in that respect. But just a bit.

Yong Soo was on my right scribbling notes all over his notebook, but when he caught me looking at him he stopped and started doodling instead. I didn't get the kid, or how he had managed to land a sophomore. He looked a little panicked when I didn't stop looking in his direction and finally went back to taking notes though not as ferociously.

On my other side was Lily. For once she wasn't taking notes, just staring off out the window. Don't get me wrong it was a pretty nice day, hot and humid like summer should be, but Lily was studious. By all means she should be the one frantically copying notes, not the Korean on my right, he was a bit of a goofball.

I sighed and faced forward as the teacher erased the board. And then started again. Yong Soo let his head fall onto the desk, a small "da ze" escaping him. I was bored so I passed the guy a note – old school I know, but I didn't have his number so texting was out. _What's up man? Can't keep up with the teacher?_

He took the note and looked like he was about to cry, _Biology is not my best subject…_ he sent back. Somehow I thought I might regret doing this, because Yong Soo was… different to say the least. _Don't worry I'll help you. Tmrw after classes are over?_ I thought he was going to reach over and hug me his face was so expressive. _You have no idea how great that would be!_ Was his next message. I just sighed, I knew I was going to regret this. As a rule I don't generally associate with anyone at this school except my siblings, but Bella was suddenly too busy with – I probably didn't want to know what because that weird Hungarian was involved. And Lars was being more of an ass than normal. Something about Dad breathing down his back and his roommates being fun to torture. If he would just put effort into class work instead of making people's lives hell Dad wouldn't be breathing down his neck.

At least I was the second son, Bella can take power from Lars, she'll be better at the family business then I will. Then she can stick that idiot in one of the greenhouses and let him do the one thing he's actually good at, gardening. Whether he admits it or not, he's got a green thumb and a passion for horticulture that might rival Neville Longbottom's. Wasted potential is what he is.

I looked back towards the window now that Yong Soo wasn't scribbling so loudly. Lily was still looking out it and I wondered what happened. I mean she was obviously upset about something, but what it was exactly I hadn't a clue, and I wasn't up to dealing with chick problems.

* * *

><p>Period Four Tuesday (17th) Literature Year III: Gilbert<p>

I sat in Lit class waiting for the teacher to stop prattling and get on with the film. He was explaining the finer differences between the film and the book, but the emphasis that the director placed on capturing the asceticism of the era, or something similar to that. Those were his general statements before showing any film, so it was a perfect catch all as I settled comfortably in my seat for the next 50 minutes. Honestly movie, books, they weren't really my thing; I liked going out and being in the action or playing video games, being a part of the action in some way. Matthew liked to read though, there were quite a few non-school books in his room. From the little that I saw of it. And a hockey stick.

Dad would probably appreciate my distaste for Lit, it wasn't conductive to business, it got in the way. Except that most business people liked to unwind with books or movies, and liked to appear cultured to some extent so they would know something of this book. Maybe, I wasn't sure if this one was required or a text of the teacher's choosing. Even when you would think I would be on the same page with the old man I'm not. That and I hated all my classes, I only half paid attention to stay above water. And he knew that too. Still he thought to force me to be here. Whatever.

Finally the teacher started the DVD. Yesterday I had gone out with Mattie to eat again, it was strange what a calming influence the kid was. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about it right now. His brother had stopped by and "borrowed" a couple of dollars from Mattie. Al took advantage of his brother and I was beginning to hate him for it. But I wasn't sure Mattie and I were close enough to feel that way yet. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get to that point with him.

I also wasn't sure about the fact that I was wondering about the situation. Thankfully I was torn away from my introspection. _dude u up 4 som fun 2nite? _Came the text, it was Mathais, he was sitting behind me, bored out of his mind most likely. If I was apathetic to this course, he truly hated it. However we hadn't hung out for real in a long time – the meet up at the pit with Mattie was not hanging out… it bordered on double date, if Mattie and I were a couple, which we aren't. ANYWAY after Francis and I had decided to back Tonio up with his football and studies, I had sort of detached myself from Mathais and Miguel and Sadiq. And especially Lars. That guy didn't know when to quit: Which is great when you don't mind getting caught, but now it's not as awesome. Naturally all of this made me skeptical of the text, but he could tell that I had gotten it, so I had to say something to the Dane.

_Nah man I got plans._

_Plz dude I ned 2 gt ut._

_Get out of where?_

_Just ut man, cmon._ I sighed, this had break up smell all over it. Tonio freaked whenever he got left or did the leaving. But he was surprisingly happy with Lovino. Not that I understood that one bit, the kid looked pissed all the time and Tonio took it. With a fucking smile. The sex had to be amazing, that's all I've been able to figure out after a year.

_Cut it out whats the deal Mat?_

He took his sweet time to respond. _Its just, i dont think i shoud go ut wit those guys rght now. I cant take another beating frm tht cuban._

I was so not up to dealing with anyone else's problems. As it was I was avoiding my klienen Bruder as it was. He wanted to talk about something that I had a sneaking suspicion had something to do with a certain Italian. Everyone saw it coming, except West – he was blind. _Mein__kleiner Bruder__unglücklich__._

_Look I really am busy tonight. Go hang out with Lukas, learn something._

_CMON MAN! I cant see luk 2nit he has a thing to do._ The Dane kicked the back of my chair for emphasis.

_Look I'll ask the other two, but we're just trying to come up with tactics for the frenchy. _His response was slow in coming – and this is where I got him for good.

_Nvm ill figure smthing else ut._ Sweet peace. I dozed in and out for the rest of class, thinking of nothing in particular. When the bell rang I awesomely got out of my seat (read as: Gil being startled awake and practically falling out of his seat.)

My phone started buzzing – it was the gӧr. "Was?" I couldn't avoid him forever, and if he was using his phone during school hours then he was getting desperate – and a desperate West was not a pretty sight.

"Bruder, I don't know why you are ignoring me, but stop," Yep he was exasperated "Can I stop by and talk to you after the dinner hour?"

"How about before the dinner hour, after clubs?"

"Fine, fine."

"About what, West?" I headed for my next class. His answer was long in coming, "Hallo? West?"

"I, I can't say over the phone Gilbert." I guess it couldn't hurt to talk to the kid. It wouldn't be a long conversation – as long as we didn't get into architecture…

"Ja, ja, but I'll be getting ready to go out, so not too long, ja?" I was at my class so I waited outside while he responded.

"Ja, Danke, I'll be quick. Danke Bruder." He hung up. I ran a hand through my hair stepping into the classroom – what had I just agreed to?

Period Nine Tuesday (17th) History III: Elizabeta

Today was not going well. I had another fight with Feliks so he wasn't talking to me. To my consternation and Shelly's annoyance Francis was still chasing her. Or just bugging her, I wasn't sure if he was serious but it was starting to get out of hand, even for the over the top freak. The Italians that I had seen from time to time were nowhere to be seen – either of them. That English bastard was avoiding me like the plague except at lunch where instead we had a staring contest the entire period. And last but not least, Roddy was not being supportive. At all.

Admittedly he wasn't usually involved with matters of the heart. He let me do whatever I was doing without generally interfering even when I was most likely going to get in trouble. Big trouble. And he himself wasn't very keen on his own feelings. There were only two times he showed any sort of emotion, with me and with his piano. Having him and Ludwig alone in a room together was so entertaining – not. The two of them separate were so proper they'd put starch in your clothes with a look. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Still he seemed even less interested than normal, even upset about it. If that was possible. I had done stuff like this before – hadn't I? He was starting to act weird when I mentioned the Italians now. He said that I should drop the whole thing. What was his problem? It wasn't like they had mob connections or anything, and I had close to 50 people at my back. There would be no problems. Still it bugged me that he wanted me to stop my plans.

And after showing Roddy that picture of Bella and Artie he had requested, very formally, that I not discuss the matter at all. It seems that Julian and Peter were still having bouts and it was severely affecting his concentration and mood. That and Orchestra would soon be getting geared up to write and prepare music for the fall and winter concerts. On a good day he was uninterested in my schemes but recently he seemed affronted by them. It just struck me as extremely odd. What was the big deal?

I mindlessly listened to the teacher for a few minutes. Someone pulled on my clothes. But I didn't see anything. I let it go as boredom. A few more minutes passed when the pulling came again. I know I felt it that time! No one sat in the seat behind mine; it was the end of the day so I sat at the back of the class.

There was only maybe five minutes left to the class when the pulling increased and I fell out of my seat. Everyone turned around to see what had happened. A few people laughed, and some even started snapping pictures. It wouldn't end well for them; two could play at the blackmail game. That's when I heard that damned Romanian snicker. I calmly picked myself up and got back in my seat. Then I stared holes into the back of each person's head saving Emilian for last. Which was a mistake because the bell rang.

People rushed out into the hall. Emilian stood behind me and whispered "Being embarrassed is a horrible feeling isn't it?" Before pushing by me and into the crowd.

With that he made back to the top of my shit list. I didn't care what else was going on in my life, he was top priority.

* * *

><p>Afterschool Tuesday (17th): Emilian<p>

Arthur told me not to do anything overt to the Hungarian, but it was hard not to mess with her now that I knew the extent of what she was up to. Outright messing with people's lives, people that I knew and liked? And getting away with it? I wasn't going to keep putting up with it if I could do something about it. No way.

She had found a bad enemy in Arthur though. That guy may come across as a bit crusty and possible feeble but he was pretty damn scary when he got worked up. And had she worked him up. I don't think I've ever seen him so out of it and all over the place. I opened my locker and threw everything in. I had to go find Blazhe first. Then maybe I'd come back for my homework. Maybe.

I nearly leapt out of my skin when I closed my locker and he was on the other side of it. He never came to my locker, always took his time at his own, so I just generally rush over to him. After recovering quickly, I smoothly got his attention "Hey." Okay so it came out a little weaker than I would have preferred, but it was close.

"Hey," he paused for a moment. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I stumbled without thinking, so he started towards the lit wing. I fell into step with him. "So, uh, how was class?"

"Fine." Okay so we were still in the one word response zone. That's fine. At least he was talking to me again. We continued down the halls in silence, as students found their ways out. I didn't want him to shut the door in my face before I even got a foot in. "How was yours?" There wasn't any real concern behind them but it was three whole words! Strung together, like a real sentence, and everything! More than I had gotten in two weeks, sad to say.

"Oh you know the same," I couldn't just say fine, I always had more to say. He sighed heavily in response. Which wasn't a completely bad sign, at least he had heard me.

"Wait," The hall was mostly cleared out now, and we were steps away from the Lit room where the club met. It was really his thing, but I went so that we could spend time with each other. And so that I could show an interest in the things that he liked. I was supposed to do stuff like that right? Anything at this point to get on his good side. "Here" he said and opened an empty classroom door. I followed him in. I knew he was coming around, but he didn't generally take the initiative like this. "I can't take this anymore" he turned to face me.

"Good because I don't think I can stand walking on eggshells anymore," I sighed with relief.

"I'm so glad you're taking me back" "We're breaking up." Yes, just like in the movies we spoke at the same time. Then I stood stock still as his words made it through my brain.

"Look. We've had fights like this before, and I'm tired of suffering. I'm too sensitive, and you're not sensitive enough. We should just cut our losses." He looked me dead in the eyes. I knew he was serious.

"I – I can change –"

"Stop. I don't want you to change. Not because of me. Just, let it go." He moved back to the exit, "Don't come to Lit Club anymore either." And he left.

Just like that.

* * *

><p>After Clubs Before Dinner Tuesday (17th) Ludwig<p>

I didn't want to have this conversation, but none of the books were… as explanatory as I would have liked them to be. And honestly why was he even avoiding me? _Had I done something wrong?_ I climbed the stairs to Mein Bruder's room. I needed more courage for this. My thoughts were in a jumble and haphazard. Worse, my studies were suffering.

Alright it had only been two days, but they were going to if this kept up! And I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was only the beginning. I walked around the dorms once before going to Bruder's.

"Jaja." Pause then his voice came through the door "Nein, Nein! Schau, Vater, ich habe einen Tutor für Chemie jetzt. Es wird in Ordung sein. (Look, father, I have a tutor for chem. now. It will be fine.)" Another pause and I debated whether I really wanted to open the door and interrupt this conversation. "Ja, ich bin kümmert sich Ludwig. (Yes I've been taking care of Ludwig.)" I heard my name which meant time to knock on the door. "Schau, ich muss gehen. Homework." (Look I have to go. Homework)" I heard the phone slam shut.

Gil opened the door and ran a hand through his hair. It was looking more disheveled than normally – and it was normally rather messy. "Commen Sie herein," his phone went off. He looked at it and closed the door. He didn't answer it. "Now what do you need to talk about?" his phone went off again. He grumbled but said "Just a minute – You need to not be calling me –"

"GILBERT" Francis screamed through the phone causing Mein Bruder to pull the phone away from his ear. "THIS WILL NEVER WORK!"

"First of all tone it down drama queen, and second of all, yes it will. It's not for a few days but you'll get your mädel. So calm down, we're going out later, yell at me then. I have other things to deal with at the moment." He hung up on a French tirade. We sat in silence for a minute wile Gil rearranged his hair again.

"I'm just a 'thing' to be 'dealt with' ja?" I said from his bed. He gave me a smile, a sincere smile.

"You are the top thing to be dealt with West." He sat next to me "Welcome to Gilbert's house of Assistance, how can I help you?"

"Who knew so many people would come to depend on you?" I twiddled my thumbs and he fell onto his bed with a chuckle.

"It's cause I'm Awesome. But seriously what's up? Sorry for putting you off it's hard to remember that you're not self sufficient – entirely that is."

"No one is," I sighed. "I, I don't know how to start." I said before I let the silence roll in.

"Let me take a stab in the dark. It has something to do," he said it haltingly like he was really thinking about it "with a certain Italian. Always angry, wears a frown, likes the word bastard, and tomatoes." I turned towards him so fast I nearly fell off the bed. "Kesesese, I'm just kidding. Perhaps a perpetually happy version? One with a weird ability to never open his eyes? One of the same set?" I did fall off the bed at this point. "So, am I getting warmer?" He looked over the side of the bed at me.

"Ja," I just stayed on the floor, "Ja, very warm."

"You like him? I mean more than a friend?"

"Ja," I threw my arm over my face, _what was I thinking coming to him?_

"So?" I nearly tripped jumping up at his reply.

"So? SO? SO?! I have been in emotional turmoil for over a month and all you have to say to me is SO?!" I had grabbed him by the collar at some point. His phone went off again but he ignored it.

"Ja," we stared each other down. "You want me to tell you 'go for it' so if it all falls apart you have someone to blame, or say 'don't do it,' so when it drives you crazy you have a reason? Blame me if you want, I'm your älten bruder I can take it. But I won't tell you a damn thing. I will never tell you a werdamnt thing. I will never tell you how to live your life, that's Vaters job." After a moment I let him go. And in another I sat back down. "Just talk to me West. I won't give you an answer, but I'll help you come to one if you want." I put my head in my hands.

"He's my best friend Gilbert."

* * *

><p>Omake Tuesday Paula<p>

Boys are dumb. Like really dumb. If it wasn't Peter picking fights, it was Julian picking at him, and if those twins would stop instigating them than we may be farther ahead. We being Raavis and I. If we could just calm the situation down then we could all be friends and get on with our lives. But that was the problem, I liked spending time with both Julian and Peter, and Raavis and the twins. The last two to a lesser extent but they weren't all bad, all the time.

I stared at my math homework without really seeing it. Just then my roommate walked in. "Hey Paula," only high schoolers received singles. All other age brackets had one or more roommates. Something about us being too young to be on our own, or something along those lines, was the official excuse. I envied those older luckier bastards.

"Hey Leeann, why are you so late?"

"Oh, studying," She tried to play it casual, the islander was anything but, "with Ju_an_. Isn't he the best?!" She swooned onto her bed. That's right full-on Victorian era swooned. _Why does this happen to me?_

"I thought he was interested in Sonya?" She lifted her head and smirked at me.

"Oh, he was, so I made him jealous." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"What poor sap did you rope into your scheme?" I turned completely away from the homework I was no longer even pretending to work on.

"That cutie in math class,"_ Oh poor Richard, he doesn't even know what he's gotten himself into._ "I'm thinking of keeping them both on the hook for a while. Teach Juan a little lesson." She looked at her nails while talking. All I could do was stare in disbelief.

"Where do you get these ideas from?"

"Television. You would not believe the kinds of shows they have on American TV." Why was this girl at this school anyway?

"Look around, we don't have a TV." She just smirked.

"Internet, duh." She even giggled, _who does that?_

"That doesn't mean it's right, Leeann" _Why am I surrounded by idiots?_

"Right? Wrong? Who cares? We're in _America._ We're far away from mommy and daddy's eyes. We aren't old enough to have responsibilities yet. So why not have a little fun Paula?" I was not impressed, so I sighed heavily in her direction. "Oh come on, you hang out with all those guys, I'm sure you're stringing one or two along – without even meaning to."

By now she was sitting up looking at me with a knowing look. "I don't think you know what you're talking about." I swiveled back toward my math homework that wasn't getting done. I didn't hang out with girls for this very reason – petty and boy crazy. You can't have a conversation about anything without it ending in boys or make-up. Although all I ever talked about with Julian was art and micro countries. And Peter and I discussed anime, giant robots and the like. Maybe I was really the strange one. Regardless I still wasn't into talking about boys and feelings, fortune telling and make up. I still couldn't understand how they could put all that goo on their face. It wasn't pretty.

I heard her stand up. "So you're saying that you haven't noticed Peter's actions now that you and Julian are getting closer by the day?" She paused standing right behind me. For my part I was ineffectively ignoring her. "Or how Julian looks down on Peter and Raavis? Just because you talk to them?"

I turned quickly around, "Julian looks down on _everyone._" I contended, though I had a strange feeling it was a weak argument.

"He doesn't look down on _you_."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

klienen Bruder – younger brother – German  
>Was – what – German<br>gӧr – brat – German  
>Danke – thanks – German<br>Mein – My – German  
>Nein, Nein! Schau, Vater, ich habe einen Tutor für Chemie jetzt. Es wird in Ordung sein – No, no! Look, father, I have a tutor for chem. now. It will be fine.<br>Ja, ich bin kümmert sich Ludwig – Yes I've been taking care of Ludwig.  
>Schau, ich muss gehen. Homework. – Look I have to go. Homework. (note I don't know if there's a specific word for homework, or class work, but I thought that the feeling was okay so I left it)<br>Commen Sie herein – Come in – German  
>mädel – girl – German<br>älten bruder – older brother – German  
>Werdamnt – damn – German<br>Vater – Father – German

Also note I don't text in text-speak so if there was a better way to write Mat's texts I don't know what it would be...

* * *

><p>AN: So this was supposed to be a writing experiment so in the coming chapters I'm going to try and make them last longer. Perhaps following one character over several periods or the whole day, and I'll be skipping around days so that uneventful ones don't have to painfully done. So the style of writing may change some to accommodate the changes. To be aware. Also like I said in the last chapter do not expect updates often… I'm sorry….

Thank you for reading!


	29. Chapter 29: Week Two (Tues-Sat)

Hey everyone! – Tori

OMG! An update? I'm sorry

* * *

><p>Morning Basketball Practice Thursday (19th): Aroon (Thailand)<p>

"Jones, get your head in the game!" We were having a scrimmage and he was not doing any good. Although he hadn't been any better in drills, something was up with the kid.

"Okay right coach." He said and backed off for a moment. He seemed to try and shake it off. I told the team to leave their issues in the locker room, they can pick them up after practice.

Not that I was practicing that myself today.

"Aroon! What are you doing?!" Coach was losing it; it seemed I wasn't doing any better than Jones.

Thankfully there was only so much that Coach could take; he called the game off and told everyone to run laps. Except me – I got yelled at. Oh the price you pay for being Captain. The season wasn't even starting any time soon, games started in winter – it was the middle of summer. Coach took the fun out of everything.

When he finished spitting on me he moved onto Jones. He was our star player and here on scholarship so coach was constantly on him anyway. Lucky Jones the bell for Homeroom rang so he escaped it mostly. Everyone filed into the locker room and started cleaning up for classes. At least that's what I hoped they were doing. Morning announcements were beginning to play on the TVs – which were in every classroom, the halls, you name it, except the dorm rooms. Something about liability and destruction of property.

"Jones man, trying to lose on purpose?" They laughed at the American, and of all the kids I've met at this school he was possibly the most American, all the others cited heritage saying they were mixed European. Some days I didn't think he was smart enough to think up something like that. For his part he laughed with them.

"Yeah, I got tired of winning, thought I'd let the other guys see what it feels like." Everyone got a good laugh as they moved about their business.

"Hey Captain," a freshman approached me.

"Yeah Martin?" I said around my locker.

"I was wonderin' if I could get ya to get me outta practice next week?" I looked over at the kid then went back to changing.

"It's summer, you won't get into trouble if you don't come. Technically we're doing intramurals, strength training."

"Yeah, b', the Coach doe'n't see it tha' way." I just sighed. I was not going to go to bat for this kid. His family was new money and he hadn't yet given me a reason to care about his well being. He wasn't even a good player.

"I can't stop you, but Kush is your problem." I turned away from him, the conversation over in my opinion.

"Nah if you back me." I couldn't believe that he had said the words so smoothly, and I was so not in the mood to deal with this.

I closed my locker and leaned in close. "Why should I?"

He backed up a bit, but to his credit didn't take off completely. "Well I know you like to keep up with the gossip."

He paused, "I'm waiting."

He gulped "W-well Eliza has a hit –"

"Old news, get lost." I stood back up. Most of the members were gathered in front of the TV for the final announcements.

"Wai', I've hear' somethin' else!" I raised my eyebrow at him. "'kay so there're these Mediteranian guys and they both 've an interest in the same Asian –"

"You're wasting my time Martin."

"No b' the kid already knows tha' they're playin' for 'im!"

"Not valuable."

"Please help me with Kush!" he clasped his hands in front of him and took a step closer to me.

The bell for first class rung, "Definitely not." I walked out of the locker room. The other players jostled down the hall, but they seemed to keep out of my way for the most part. Wise of them.

I walked into African Lit with the board covered in "STUDY DAY." And the passage that the paragraph had to be written on. It was supposed to be quiet study, and the teacher enforced it for the most part because she probably had one of her migraines. It wasn't that I didn't like reading, I found it rather enjoyable but this teacher dictated the meaning of the texts and then gave quizzes on them. Another teacher that took the fun out of everything.

I pulled out the textbook and opened to the page but just sort of stared at it. They were whispering behind me, the back of the class was like that. Usually I came out practice relaxed, something about it relieving stress I'm sure. But today I was on edge. I'm sure it had something to do with Mei. I didn't want it to have something to do with Mei, but I was pretty certain it was her. She had seemed so interested since the start of the semester but Monday she was off. Or preoccupied. Or something. I had planned to ask her out this Friday, but now I thought about giving it another week, maybe it was just her time of the month or something. (Author's Note: Most guys seem to assume that if a female is acting weird it is because of their period, while when guys act weird it's because they're having outside issues. God forbid girls are affected by outside issues, no women make their own issues, pssh.)

However the idea that I had spent all this time and energy on one girl and not even get a single date out of it was upsetting. I hated wasting my time.

Something poked me in the shoulder. "Kush wants to see you, get out of here." She went back to her desk.

More laps, perfect.

* * *

><p>Seventh Period Thursday (19th) Earth Science: Herakles<p>

"Karpusi" the substitute called. I raised my hand. He waited. "Karpusi!" He said louder. Like he couldn't be heard. I raised my hand a little higher.

"KARPUSI!"

"Oh for gott's sake, he's right here." Elizabeta grabbed my hand, and hoisted it into the air. I almost fell into the aisle between us.

"Karpusi get some backbone. Sira – Syra – Syria – Sya –"

"Shu-ri-ta, teacher" He continued through the list. I tugged on my arm, but she didn't let go.

"Not yet Cat Man. A little birdy told me that you're fighting the Turkish Wonder."

"I get Cat Man, and he's a wonder?" I ignored the statement.

"Would you like a different title?" She had my wrist in a vise like grip. Probably not the time to be discussing semantics. A camera went off somewhere. She looked around but didn't pin anyone. She dropped my arm though. Something was pestering the 'all powerful Lizzie.' "Spill Herakles or I'll spread your pictures across campus."

This was new. Lizzie never threatened me. Perhaps joked a little but this was one step too far. I thought we were friends, or allies. I guess I could have been wrong. "You won't. I hear… you're losing friends… left and right. Remember… I talk to… Feliks too." I turned to the board to drown her out.

"No wait Herakles, I didn't mean, I just, I just," she sighed heavily, but I didn't turn to her. In fact I was thinking about closing my eyes. Though sleeping never seemed to stop her from talking. "I just want to know what's going on. I kinda want to focus on something else you know?" She was looking at me. Out of the corner of my eye I looked back at her. Something other than confidence was on her face.

"I think… you have… plenty to… concentrate on." I closed my eyes and she made a disgruntled sound. "Besides… I sent you… that picture… didn't I?"

"Yeah but, you haven't done anything else? It's been a week and I know that you're a fast worker."

"Taking my time… with him." I yawned "Sometimes it's better… to go slow Lizzie."

She made another noise. Something cross between a groan and a snort. "You can bet the Turkish Wonder isn't taking it slow."

"I'm counting… on it." I smiled.

"Why wait anyway?" The teacher said something to Lizzie. I assumed she gave one of her silencing glares. He didn't interrupt us again.

"So victory… can be that… much sweeter."

She didn't laugh. I opened one eye and looked over at her. She had turned away from me. Head bowed. "You know Kiku is my friend right? Don't hurt him okay?"

I wasn't going to hurt him. I was saving him from that Ass. But I was genuinely interested in him now too. "Not going… to hurt him. Since when… have you… been concerned… with others… being hurt?"

"Always!" She said a little loudly.

I closed my eyes again. Then shifted into my seat to get more comfortable. "Then why… do you… threaten people?" She didn't answer. She was so quiet I opened my eyes again. She looked shocked, I'd even say dumbfounded if it wasn't so obvious. "Besides it's… all about… the hunt." Her face shifted back to neutral but she didn't say anything for the rest of the period.

I wonder if it was something I said?

* * *

><p>After School Thursday (19): Natalya<p>

"Bye Nat" Sophia turned right at the hall, I turned left. Music Theory was my favorite class. It was also the only class in my schedule that wasn't on Brat's. But I knew I wasn't exactly like him. I only took his classes to better understand him. I mean that Asian skank and him had met during class, maybe there was some insight to be gained by following the path he had taken. I like singing though, it has a relaxing quality that I can't explain. But since choir is after class I took the next best thing. And perhaps once Brat falls in love with me then I can sing to him and he will enjoy it.

I sigh as I approach my locker. I hadn't seen him for two weeks. At least not properly. He was avoiding me again. Kat was helping me with my apparent 'issues' concerning Ivan. They say that they're issues but I don't really believe them. I mean I love Ivan. I love him with all my heart. That's not an issue, love is just love.

I open my locker and my phone goes off. I dread looking at it anymore. I know what it's going to be. I don't want to see anymore. I open it anyway, I'm a sucker for pain. It's a picture of Brat and Yao. They're at the café on campus and that whore is laughing, and my Brat is smiling. Not his creepy regular smile that he shows everyone. Or the one that he has for when he's pissed. No it's a genuine, easy, happy smile. One that should be reserved for me and me alone!

I scream and slam something. All the students around me jump and suddenly clear out. Except for Lily, she just turns in my direction. Her face is all scrunched up with concern. I wish I knew who was sending me these stupid photographs. But more so at this point, I wish they would just stop. It started at the end of last semester, but it was increasing in frequency. Like the person was bored or didn't have anything better to do. Now I was getting one a day

When I found the person responsible – and I was going to – I was going to make their life a living hell. Until then they were just going to keep making MY life hell.

"Natalya would you like to eat dinner wid me? Vash has his military club thing all night tonight. Someding about preparing for an assignment." I just nodded at her and we started to walk down the hall. I didn't feel much like talking at the moment. "I don't mean to pry, but is someding bodering you?" She asked so calmly and shyly. What the hell was I doing befriending this kind of girl?

"No," I said quietly, it wasn't her fault I was pissed. Besides it was no one's business except Kat and Brat's if I was upset. He should be the one here asking, caring, wondering. Not this silly girl.

We walked in silence. I think she was hoping I would tell her anyway. Finally she just spoke up, "You've just been acting so strange for the last week. Please tell me if there's anyding I can help you wid ja? I'm a very good listener if noding else, okay?"

"Yeah, maybe I will. Just. Not right now okay Lily? I'm not ready yet." I told her too much but I think she genuinely wanted to help. Who was I to turn away an unabashed offer of assistance.

She just nodded and started to rabble on about random things. It was nice, she talked, I listened. What she was talking about had nothing to do with me; that was the best part. I didn't have to care but it was still something else to think about. "Poor Michelle is having such a problem. Oh but we're trying to keep it quiet! Something about scaring the prey, I tink Eliza said." She paused and waved at some friends who were keeping their distance.

"Lily how do you make it work with Vash?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Make what work wid Vash?" She seemed sincerely confused.

"You and Vash are together aren't you?"

She blushed so at least she knew what I meant now. "Li-like to-togeter, togeter?" I nodded. "Oh, nein… nein. We, we are jut, cl-close." We walked out of the building.

"Just close?" I didn't believe her.

"J-ja, our families are close. He is like mien bruder." We were already well on our way to the dorms by the time she got it out of her mouth. I guess it wasn't something that she had really considered.

I just shrugged, we were on the slight hill almost to the dorms now. "How can you tell the difference? Love is love right?"

She thought about it a moment. "Dere are lots of kinds of love dough. I love my vati and muti, but not like _dat._" She paused while I opened the door for her. "And Vash and I are jut close, we have been for years. I grew up wid him."

"It still doesn't mean that you can't love him. He isn't really your brother after all." We started climbing the stairs to our rooms. We weren't in the same hall, but were right around the corner from each other.

She hesitated, "Love is love, as you said, but you can love someone widout having to be ph-physical." Her face was so red I almost told her we didn't have to talk about this anymore. It was obviously making her uncomfortable. She couldn't even get her key steady enough to open the floor door. Every door had a lock or something on it. Something about the security of the students, though the floors weren't split in anyway, according to gender or otherwise. "And l-love changes. Perhaps, um, being ph-physical is not, not essential to love."

Was that how I loved Brat? Not like how Yao loved him, but how Kat did? I took out my card key again and opened the door. She thanked me but was very quiet as we continued on. "How can you tell the difference?" She seemed even more flustered by this. She seriously thought about it though before answering me. We were in the common area at the beginning of her hall. She motioned to sit on one of the couches so we did. No one else was here yet, they were all doing their clubs or something. I thought Lily had a club today too, but maybe I was wrong.

"It's not someding dat someone can explain," She started. "It's not cut un dry." She kept thinking and I gave her the time to come up with something. "You spend a lot o' time wid Katyusha, ja?" I nodded. "Do you love her?" I thought about it. Did I love her? I trusted her. I respected her. She was my sister, and she constantly tried to help me. I relied on her without thought. Was that love? "You don't have to tell me, jut tink about it." She smiled sweetly at me and stood up, "I'll see you in a while for dinner, ja?" She walked away, leaving me on the couch lost in thought.

* * *

><p>Saturday (21) Library: Kiku<p>

Generally Saturdays were spent studying with Vargas and Beilschmidt but today, and the foreseeable future, were bound to be drastically different. Liz' threat hung over Feli and mine's head so when we came to the library we had separated. I'm not even sure if it was entirely intentional. We met outside Feli's room – he is always the last to get up – but he had been surprisingly ready. We went to breakfast where for once Feli was not talking non-stop. The concern on Ludwig's face was evident, and he had even made an effort to keep the conversation going.

When we finally finished our meal – Feli's was barely touched, which Ludwig mentioned but Feli shrugged off – we left for the library. We had walked in silence and I realized how much I liked Feli rambling, and how much more I liked the silence. I basked in it actually, even though part of me felt bad for my friends, one who was so depressed he couldn't even make up mindless chatter that was second nature to him, and the other who was practically twitching by the time we arrived at the library from the quiet that Feli had been able to produce.

Feli mumbled something about an art project and walked away leaving Ludwig looking confused – because he was in art with the Italian, and I think that they had no such project. Ludwig took a step toward the art books, thought better of it and headed off to the newspapers and magazine section. I just sighed and found my way over to the medical and science books.

My biology courses were somewhat pre-med after all. So I walked up and down the rows scanning for titles that I hadn't read yet. That's when I came across Heracles.

"Hey," a smile tugged at one corner of his lips. It was actually a little unnerving the lengths that he and Sadiq had already taken in their little game. They were now a fixture at our table since the Gym incident, and both had been showing up in random places. They were strangely in tune with one another. "Looking for… something?" He leaned against the shelf. He looked very laid back and attractive. Half smile, lazy pose, yes very attractive.

"Not really Kar-Herakres-kun." I said and went back to looking at the titles on the shelf, for some reason I found that safer.

"Where are… Feli and… Ludwig?"

I refused to look back at him, I wanted to look at him too much. "They have their own projects to work on." He seemed to mull over the words.

"Is something… wrong with… you three?" I couldn't help but look up at this. He would eat sometimes, but generally he slept when everyone was together. How could he tell the difference between right and wrong with his eyes closed?

I went back to looking at the shelves. "It is nosing reari." It was starting to disturb me how much his presence was affecting me. I moved down the aisle to the next few feet of books. I knew about the game so I did not want to get too attached to either of them.

He came closer, "Are you… sure? I'm… a very… good listener." His voice was low – because we were in the library – and reminded me of a cat's purr – because there was a natural trill in his voice. I ignored the effect as best I could.

"Hai. It is a somewhat personal matter." My hand twitched running over the books that I was not even going to lie about registering anymore.

"I can… keep… a secret." He moved closer, but something about his words offended me.

"Karpuzi-san I appreciate your concern but it is reari unnecessary." I grabbed the book directly under my hand and walked over to the single person cubicles. Whether I had been too enthralled with him and his words had somehow jogged me free, or whether I had let myself be taken with him and relented on my emotions instead of holding to them as tight as normal. I could not say. Only that I had overreacted.

Private matters were private. I would have told him if that is what I had wanted to do. He should not have pestered me.

I opened the book only to realize I had already covered this one. I could not get up at the moment, so I just decided to reread it. It would be faster the second time through anyway.

Well into chapter one a shadow fell across the pages. "I did not mean… to upset you Kiku." He sat in the cubicle next to me.

"No I am sori for being so hasty to antagonize." He made some noise, and I looked up at him.

"It's no… problem Kiku." I noticed a book on ruins in his hands and we both went back to our reading. Silent, side by side, some part of me was thinking I could get used to this.

* * *

><p>AN: I was thinking of the English voice actor for Lichtenstein when I proofread her part and decided that that sounded closer. If it was totally off the mark let me know and I'll reset it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
